Vivre ou mourir?
by Soltis48
Summary: Il n'y a qu'un choix à faire. Vivre? Ou mourir? Que choisira Gabrielle, lorsque la mort la frappera? Entre continuer sa vie dans un autre monde ou y mettre fin, que choisira-t-elle? / Mihawk x Shanks couple secondaire /
1. Cauchemars ou visions du futur?

**Bonjour!**

 **Juste avant que vous commenciez à lire, j'aimerais vous avertir que les premiers chapitres ne seront pas dans le monde de One Piece, mais bien dans le nôtre.**

 **Donc, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création de Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

 **CHAPITRE 1 RÉÉCRIT**

* * *

«~-~Je suis morte. Comment je le sais? C'est simple, je le sens… Je le vois… Je sens la froideur des doigts de la mort qui m'écrase, qui m'empêche de respirer… Je vois la faucheuse, armée de sa faux, s'approcher de moi… C'est pourquoi je peux affirmer que je suis morte. Mais… Comment j'en suis arrivée là? Que va-t-il m'arriver? S'il vous plait! Quelqu'un, sauvez moi!~-~

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que c'était? On aurait dit un cauchemar… C'était probablement cela. Un simple cauchemar… Je regardais mon cadran, à côté de moi. Il affichait 5 :46. Plus que 14 minutes avant que mon cadran ne sonne. C'était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir. Je décidais donc de regarder ma chambre. Les murs de celle-ci étaient d'un magnifique bleu ciel où une représentation du fond marin avait été peinte, bien que présentement elle était dans la pénombre, ce qui obscurcissait les couleurs. Mes rideaux, étant fermés, ne laissaient passés presque aucune lumière, bien que je sache qu'il y avait de la lumière dehors. Nous étions en été, plus précisément en juin. Plus que deux semaines avant les examens de fin d'année qui me permettront probablement d'aller dans le cégep que je voulais.

J'avais 17 ans. Je venais de fêter mon anniversaire quelques mois plus tôt. Mon regard se posa sur mon bureau et le sol de ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de faire le ménage dans le bordel qui y régnait. Ce n'était pas une nécessité. Tout était correct, tant que je puisse y vivre. Mon lit était collé au mur du fond, juste à côté d'une armoire que j'avais converti en bibliothèque. Depuis quelques temps, je réfléchissais à un endroit où déménager ma collection impressionnante de livres. Je comptais tout réorganiser dans ma chambre. Je regardais encore une fois mon cadran. Plus que deux minutes. Avec mon manque de sommeil plus qu'évident, je risquais d'avoir de gros cernes sous mes yeux, bien que cela ne change pas de d'habitude.

Bip Bip, Bip Bip, Bip Bip…

J'arrêtais rapidement mon cadran, ne supportant pas ce bruit horrible qui me vrillait les tympans depuis le début du secondaire. Je me levais pour sortir de mon lit et me dirigeais vers l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Lorsque cela fut fait, je fermis les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière. J'ai toujours eu des yeux relativement fragiles à la lumière. Que ce soit celle du soleil où celle émanent des plafonniers. Après mettre accommodée à la luminosité soudaine de ma chambre, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau pour y sortir une paire de bas noire. Dans l'école que j'allais, un uniforme scolaire était obligatoire. Les bas devaient soit être noirs, blancs ou gris. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous teindre les cheveux, même si mon amie Vicki avaient teint les siens en rouges.

Je pris aussi une brassière et une petite culotte rose, que j'enfilai après avoir mis mes bas. Le rose n'était pas ma couleur préférée, mais je ne la détestais pas non plus. Je me regardai dans le miroir en face de moi tout en mettant mon uniforme bleu marine et ma jupe carotté. Je n'étais pas particulièrement grande, j'étais même plutôt petite, environ dans les 5,3 pieds. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de poitrine non plus, je ne faisais que du A. Ne me demander pas mon tour de taille, je ne le connais pas par cœur.

Je fis monter mon regard vers mon visage et mes cheveux. Mes cheveux étaient long, bruns et un peu en vague. Ils m'arrivaient à la taille, bien que cela ne paraisse pas beaucoup d'habitude car j'avais souvent une tresse à l'école. J'aimais beaucoup avoir les cheveux longs car je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer avec les cheveux courts. Mais ils étaient aussi très énervants puisqu'ils me tombaient souvent devant les yeux, c'est pourquoi je les attachais. J'avais aussi une frange qui partait vers la gauche. Redirigeant mes yeux à mon visage, je regardais d'ailleurs ceux-ci. Mes yeux étaient pairs. Cela signifie qu'ils avaient plusieurs couleurs au lieu d'une seule. Mes yeux étaient vert à l'extérieur et brun alentour de la pupille.

Finalement, mon regard se dirigea vers mes oreilles. J'avais exactement trois trous sur chaque oreille et sur celle de droite, il y avait deux trous supplémentaires. Autrement dit, j'avais trois trous sur l'oreille gauche et cinq trous sur l'oreille droite. Suite à mon inspection, je mis mes boucles d'oreille et sortis de ma chambre en fermant la lumière. Je descendis dans la cuisine pour me faire à déjeuner. Ma maison était grande. J'y vivais avec ma mère, mon père et mon grand frère. Mon frère avait 21 ans, soit 4 ans de plus que moi. Nous étions presque les seuls de notre famille à vivre dans cette région. Tous les autres vivaient à environ 6 heures de là où nous habitions. Nous voyions notre famille que deux ou trois fois par ans, soit à Noël, pendant les vacances d'été ou lors de visites occasionnels.

Après avoir finis de manger, je remontai pour aller me brosser les dents, me brosser les cheveux, mettre mon cache-cernes et aller demander à ma mère pour qu'elle me fasse une tresse. Après cela, j'attendis mon père pour qu'il vienne me porter à mon arrêt d'autobus. Je prenais l'autobus de ville tous les matins avec deux de mes amies. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'arrêt d'autobus, mon amie Marie-Pascale, aussi surnommée MP, m'attendait.

\- Salut Gab!

\- Salut MP!

MP était de la même grandeur que moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, raides, attachés en une couette haute et avait elle aussi des yeux pairs. Elle ne portait jamais de maquillage et à chaque année, avec moi, faisait le cross-country. Le cross-country est une course de longue distance pour les jeunes de 9 à 17 ans. C'est un peu comme un mini-marathon. Moi et MP y participions depuis la quatrième année du primaire. Elle aussi portait l'uniforme de notre école.

\- Gab, as-tu commencé à étudier pour les examens?

\- Oui et toi?

\- Oui, mais j'ai de la difficulté avec les mathématiques.

\- Hahaha, moi aussi! Si tu veux, on peut aller voir Vanessa pour lui demander qu'elle nous aide.

\- Ça serait une bonne idée!

L'arrivée de l'autobus avait coupé notre conversation. Nous entrâmes dans l'autobus et je vérifiai si Gabrielle était là. Gabrielle et moi avions le même nom et ce, comme cinq autres personnes dans la même année que nous. Gabie avait des cheveux brun foncé, lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux bruns. Elle mettait du mascara et parfois du rouge à lèvre, elle. Elle était environ de ma grandeur ou un peu plus grande. Elle n'était malheureusement pas là. Sa mère avait probablement décidée de l'apporter elle-même à l'école.

\- Gabie n'est pas là, on dirait.

\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait là.

\- Sa mère est sûrement allée la porter.

\- Probablement… Bon, moi je dors, Gab. Bye Bye!

\- C'est ça, Bye Bye, MP…

C'était toujours comme ça. Lorsque Gabie n'était pas là, MP dormait et moi je regardais par la fenêtre en écoutant de la musique. Ce n'était pas qu'on n'était pas amie, c'était juste que j'étais insociable dans l'autobus et MP l'avait compris. D'habitude, Gabie lui parlait durant le voyage et moi j'étais dans la lune. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'école, moi et MP descendîmes au sous-sol pour déposer nos choses dans notre casier respectif. C'était environ à ce moment-là que moi et MP nous séparions. Nous n'étions pas dans le même groupe d'amie, alors nous nous voyions que dans l'autobus, le matin et le soir, ou bien dans les cours que nous avions en commun. Après avoir défait mon sac, je partis à mon casier au quatrième étage. Après que cela fut fait, je partis voir Vanessa pour lui demander de m'aider, moi et MP, en mathématique.

Vanessa, aussi surnommé Van, était plus petite que moi et avait des cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules. Elle non plus, ne mettait pas de maquillage. Vanessa adorait les boucles d'oreille, comme moi. Elle s'était fait un industriel sur l'oreille gauche. Elle avait aussi deux trous sur chacune de ses oreilles. Vanessa avait aussi des yeux bruns. Lorsque j'étais venue lui parler, elle était en pleine discussion avec Cécilia. Cécilia, aussi surnommée Céci, était plus grande que moi, avait des yeux bruns et des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules. Van et Céci mangeaient avec moi, au midi. On se connaissait depuis la cinquième année du primaire pour Céci et depuis la sixième année du primaire pour Van. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de parler, je demandai à Van :

\- Vanessa~!

\- Hahaha, à chaque fois que tu commences par « Vanessa~! », ça veut toujours dire que tu as quelque chose à me demander.

\- Dit, tu pourrais nous aider, moi et MP, à réviser pour en mathématique?

\- Comme tu veux. Dit moi juste quand et où.

\- Ok! Merci, Van!

\- Derien, Gab!

Je commençai à partir quand Céci me retins.

\- Gaby!

\- Oui, Céci?

\- Tu commences en quoi, aujourd'hui?

\- Ah! C'est vrai, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher!

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je commence en chimie. Le prof a décidé de faire un laboratoire, pour nous aider à comprendre certaines choses.

\- Ah, vous ne l'avez pas encore fait?

\- Non, pas encore… Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Bye Bye!

\- À plus tard, Gaby!

Je me dépêchais pour me rendre dans le local de laboratoire, après être allée chercher mes choses. Rendu dans celui-ci, je me dirigeai à ma place et j'attendis la cloche. Je regardais ma montre. Il ne restait plus que 15 secondes... 10 secondes... 5 secondes…

Ding Dong Ding Ding…

La cloche venait de sonner et le cours commençait. J'écoutais le prof calmement, loin de me douter de la suite des évènements…

* * *

 **Alors? Ce n'est que le début… Trop long pour être un prologue, alors je l'ai transformé en un chapitre à part entière. Je vais aussi vous faire une liste des personnages que j'ai présentée :**  
 **\- Gabrielle (Moi, mais aussi surnommé Gab ou Gaby, vous savez, la narratrice et aussi le personnage principale)**  
 **\- Marie-Pascale (MP)**  
 **\- Gabrielle (Gabie)**  
 **\- Vanessa (Van)**  
 **\- Cécilia (Céci)**  
 **\- Vicki (Je l'ai citée, même si je ne l'ai pas présentée)**

 **Pour voir à quoi ressemble un industriel : «http( ):/fc01.( )deviantart( ).net( )/fs70( )/i( )/2012( )/265( )/1( )/5( )/i_love( )_you_( )by_maybe0( )rnot-d5fi284( ).jpg» *Enlevez les ( ) et les «»***

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Vais-je mourir?

**Salut!**

 **Alors, vous voulez voir ma mort? Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez surpris, c'était écrit dans le résumé pourri que j'ai fait. En tout cas, j'ai bien galéré pour écrire ce chapitre (j'ai du recommencer le scénario pour incohérences)! Hahaha, après 3 jours d'imprévus, on peut dire que vous l'attendiez. J'ai du essuyée une panne d'électricité et une prise en otage de l'ordinateur de la maison… J'en ai vue de toutes les couleurs…**

 **CHAPITRE 2 RÉÉCRIT**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _«Ding Dong Ding Ding…_

 _La cloche venait de sonner et le cours commençait. J'écoutais le prof calmement, loin de me douter de la suite des évènements… »_

Le professeur nous donnait les directives et les consignes de sécurité en laboratoire. Après avoir regardé ses copies, le professeur s'exclama :

\- Oups, j'ai oublié de photocopié des documents. Gabrielle, pouvez-vous aller voir la secrétaire pour qu'elle me fasse des photocopies?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Je pris les documents et me dirigea vers la porte. Je descendis les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et partis voir la secrétaire.

\- Désolée madame, mais mon professeur de chimie m'a dit de vous demander de faire des photocopies.

\- Attendez une minute.

Elle était partit quelques minutes, puis était revenue me donner les copies. Après cela, je me dirigeais vers le couloir pour reprendre les escaliers, quand tout à coup, l'alarme s'enclencha. Mais ce n'était pas l'alarme d'incendie. C'était l'alarme du code blanc. J'entendis alors, venant de l'inter come :

\- Code blanc, code blanc… Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice. Code blanc, code blanc…

Les salles de classe étaient trop loin. Je ne pouvais pas en atteindre une avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte. Par chance, la salle de bain des filles était juste à côté de moi. J'y entrais, fermais la porte et vérifiait si il y avait un verrou. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas. La salle de bain des filles était séparée en deux parties par un mur. Pour traverser de chaque côté, il y avait une ouverture, mais pas de porte. À ma gauche, collée au mur, il y avait les lavabos. J'enlevais mes souliers et les glissais sous les lavabos, avec les copies. Je me dirigeais vers l'autre section de la salle de bain et me glissais dans la dernière cabine. Je ne l'avais pas barrée car cela pouvait dire à l'agresseur qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je m'assis sur le bol des toilettes et j'attendis. Le code blanc est le nom donné à une urgence comportant un individu menaçant.

Un code blanc est souvent déclenché quand une personne armée rentre dans un bâtiment. Lorsque j'étais en secondaire 2, nous avions fait une pratique de code blanc, je savais donc quoi faire. Toutefois, je n'étais pas dans une salle de classe comme lors de la pratique, mais bien dans une salle de bain non-barricadée. C'était à ce moment-là que je regrettais de ne pas avoir apportée mon couteau de chasse et mon arme à feu à l'école. Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi j'aurais un couteau et une arme chez moi. La raison était que mon père m'avait appris à me battre, sous ma demande, pour que je puisse me défendre. Mon père était dans l'armée, avant. Maintenant, à chaque année, il allait à la chasse et depuis un an, je l'accompagnais. Je savais donc plus ou moins me défendre, j'étais même une très bonne tireuse.

Mais désarmé, qui plus est contre une arme à feu, c'était peine perdue. C'était du suicide… Tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain claqua contre le mur derrière elle. Quelqu'un était entré. J'entendis la porte d'une cabine, se cognant sur l'autre cabine, dans l'autre section de la salle de bain. Après avoir rapidement réfléchi, je montai sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me dirigea vers le mur. Il y avait un espace entre le mur et les fenêtres, dans lequel j'allais me glisser pour aller dans l'autre section de la salle de bain. Il fallait juste que j'attende qu'il vienne dans ma section pour que je puisse traverser. J'attendais… J'entendis une autre porte de cabine claquer... Et une autre… Et encore une autre. C'était la dernière dans cette section. Il allait traverser d'une minute à l'autre.

Je commençai à me glisser dans l'espace et lorsque je fus sûr qu'il n'était pas dans la première section, je traversai complètement. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma cage thoracique. Je l'entendais. Il battait tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'il l'entende. Je débarquais le plus silencieusement possible du rebord de la fenêtre, lorsque j'entendis une porte cogner. Je touchais le sol de la cabine, quand j'entendis la deuxième porte cogné. Plus que deux… Je sortis de la cabine et me dirigea vers l'ouverture où j'avais traversée pour me rendre dans la deuxième section. J'avais entendu la troisième porte cognée quand je traversais le couloir. Lorsque j'entendis la quatrième porte se faire défoncer, je me plaçai sur le côté de l'ouverture. J'avais l'intention de prendre par surprise l'agresseur pour le désarmé.

Le problème était que je ne savais pas quel équipement il avait. Ce serait un désavantage pour moi, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Il était trop tard. Si j'avais voulu que cela n'arrive pas, je serais restée dans la cabine, après avoir descendu du rebord de la fenêtre. Je l'entendis se rapprocher et lorsqu'il eut commencé à traverser l'ouverture, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans les parties. Par la suite, je le frappai au niveau de la gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer. Sauf qu'au lieu de le frapper comme je le pensais, il m'attrapa le bras et me lança sur le mur. Ma tête avait violement cogné sur le mur. J'étais totalement sonnée. M'a vue était complètement embrouillée. Je sentis le canon d'un pistolet sur ma tempe. Je repris conscience à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais faire.

Je poussai le canon du fusil juste avant qu'il ne tire. La balle me manqua. Avec mon coude, je le frappai au ventre et le fis tomber en lui fauchant les jambes. Il me frappa au genou gauche avec sa jambe et je tombai. J'étais déséquilibrée. La botte de l'homme était solide, elle m'avait vraiment fait mal. Je risquais d'avoir de la difficulté à marcher pour un moment. Je pus toutefois voir ce qu'il portait. Il avait un pantalon kaki avec des lanières de cuir pour retenir ses armes. À ce que je pouvais voir, il avait trois couteaux et deux pistolets, à la ceinture. Il fallait que je mette la main sur un des pistolets ou bien minimum un poignard. Il fallait réagir vite. L'homme leva son arme et me tira dessus. Je réussis à éviter le projectile au dernier moment. Avant qu'il ne tire une autre balle, je sortis de la salle de bain et courus vers le sous-sol.

Mais juste avant de tourner le coin du mur pour rentrer dans la cage d'escalier, j'entendis le bruit de ses pas qui me suivait. Puis…

BANG

Il venait de tirer. Une violente douleur me frappa à la jambe droite. Je criai sous le coup de la douleur. Mais je continuais de courir. Hors de question de mourir ici, dans cette école que je rêvais de finalement pouvoir quitter. Pas que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est juste que j'étais lassée de parcourir les mêmes couloirs encore et encore depuis maintenant 5 ans. Je descendis rapidement les marches d'escalier pour finalement arriver dans le sous-sol. Je me cachai derrière une rangée de casiers et regarda ma jambe. La blessure était mauvaise. La balle avait pénétrée profondément ma chaire et je n'aurais pas été surprise si la balle avait sectionnée l'artère fémorale. Grâce au cours de science et de premier soin, je savais en partit comment procédé. Je devais retirer la balle et me faire un pansement ou un garrot.

Le garrot serait nécessaire pour comprimer les vaisseaux sanguins et arrêter l'hémorragie. Toutefois, je devais encore trouver quelque chose pouvant servir de garrot. Je vis alors un foulard, qui avait surement été laissé là par inadvertance. Ça fera l'affaire. Je le pris rapidement et l'enroula autour de ma cuisse droite, juste au dessus de l'endroit où la balle avait percutée. Je devais me dépêcher, car à en juger par la trace de sang que j'avais laissée sur le plancher, l'homme serait là d'une minute à l'autre. J'essuyai le sang sur ma jambe avec un morceau du foulard pour enlever toute trace de sang. Heureusement, il y avait moins de sang qui avait pu couler, grâce aux longs bas qui cachait le bas de ma jambe jusqu'au mollet. Je commençai donc à me lever avec difficulté avant de commencer à marcher en titubant.

Je l'entendais se rapproché de l'endroit où j'étais cachée. Je devais réussir à lui voler une arme si je voulais survivre. C'était vrai, quoi, je n'étais pas suicidaire. Ce n'étais pas non plus que je tenais à la vie, mais je n'avais pas encore écris mon testament. Je ne suis quand même pas cruelle. Je plains d'avance mes parents. Si je meurs, ils vont devoir rangés ma chambre. Des bruits plus rapprochés me firent sursauter. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. J'étais prête. J'attendais qu'il se montre et il se montra. Je lui mis le plus puissant coup de pied que je pouvais, dans le ventre. J'étais une coureuse. J'avais entrainée mes jambes et ce fut très utile, car mon adversaire ne s'y attendait pas et ne pu bloquer le coup. Il était plié en deux sous la force du coup et avait lâché son arme.

Je ramassai le pistolet et couru me cacher plus loin car il s'était relevé. Je courrais le plus vite possible, mais ma jambe rappela vite à l'ordre car j'avais mal. Vraiment mal. Puis un couteau me frôla le bras gauche. Il venait de lancer un de ses poignards. Je ramassai rapidement celui-ci et continua à courir. L'entaille sur mon bras n'était pas très profonde, mais risquait de me laisser une cicatrice si elle n'était pas traitée. Le sous-sol était comme un labyrinthe. Des rangées et des rangées de casiers formant des chemins à cul-de-sac ou à plusieurs directions. J'étais habituée à ses dédales de casiers. Je pouvais me repéré rapidement et cela jouait en ma faveur. J'avais avec moi un pistolet et un poignard. Le pistolet semblait être un AMT On Duty. Cette sorte de fusil était utilisée par les forces de l'ordre des États-Unis.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait une telle arme, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir. Pas pour le moment. Manquerait plus que mon esprit vagabond encore. Je n'ai rien contre les voyages sur la lune, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je fis un dernier sprint vers la porte pour sortir du sous-sol et monta les marches le plus rapidement que me permettait ma jambe droite. C'était à ce moment là que je vis la police. L'agresseur était juste derrière moi. Mais il semblerait que lui aussi vit la police. Il m'attrapa les cheveux et me tira vers l'arrière. Je sentais pour la deuxième fois de la journée le canon d'un fusil sur ma tempe. Il dit alors :

\- Ne bougez pas où je tire sur cette gamine.

Je me figeai. J'étais devenue un otage. La police nous avait déjà encerclés. Je voyais derrière eux des ambulanciers avec leurs matériels. La police essayait de négocier, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait des victimes par ma faute. Je réfléchissais. Avais-je peur de mourir? Oui, certainement. Mais pourquoi? Ma vie n'était pas passionnante et à cause de la balle dans ma jambe, je risquais d'avoir des problèmes et des difficultés à marcher. Si je devais mourir, les seuls regrets que j'aurais, serait de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et de ne pas tenir certaines promesses. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, je n'avais pas vraiment peur de mourir. J'avais peur de ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Plusieurs contes et légendes racontaient la vie après la mort. L'un de mes contes préférés s'intitulait «La Lune» venant du livre «contes de Grimm» (1).

Mais n'était pas là la question. J'arrêtai de gigotée et me calma. Il ne me retenait pas. L'homme qui me tenait en otage avait seulement pointé son arme sur ma tête et l'ordre de ne pas bouger n'était pas pour moi. Je stoppai mes tremblements et rapidement me retournait en pointant mon arme vers sa jambe gauche.

BANG BANG

J'avais tirée. Mais seulement un coup. L'autre, c'était le nouveau criminel qui l'avait fait. Il avait tiré sur ma poitrine. Il avait manqué de peu mon cœur. Mais il avait malheureusement touché mon poumon droit. Je le sentais. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'avis d'un médecin pour le savoir. Je tombai sur le dos. Le sol était froid. Froid comme les doigts de la mort qui m'écrasait. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je n'avais presque plus conscience du monde extérieur. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que l'homme qui m'avait tiré dessus avait été plaqué au sol par les autorités et que les ambulanciers que j'avais vus étaient à côté de moi. Ils essayaient de me sauver… Mais je savais que c'était trop tard. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang… Trop pour survivre à une telle blessure. J'étouffais…

J'avais beau respirer, je ne pouvais pas absorber l'oxygène nécessaire à mon organisme. Le sang bloquait ma trachée, ce qui me rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. J'avais les yeux brouillés de larmes. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de peur ou de tristesse. Ni des larmes de bonheur. Peut-être un mélange de ces trois sentiments… Je souris, pris le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait et dis :

\- A-Arrêtez… Ça ne… Sert à… Rien…

\- S'il vous plait, ne parlez pas. Gardez votre énergie. Nous allons vous soigner, dit l'ambulancier

\- Oui, nous allons vous soigné. Promis, dit l'ambulancière

\- Haha… Ne fait-tes pas… des pro-omesses… que… vous ne… pourrez pas… tenir…

À presque chaque mot, je toussais. J'étouffais… Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Je souris encore une fois et ferma les yeux. Le noir m'enveloppa…

* * *

 **Voilà! Je suis morte. J'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre. J'ai déjà plein d'idée, hahaha. Peut-être que je vais le poster aujourd'hui ou demain… Ou dans quelques jours… Hahaha, avec mon manque de volonté et de chance, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais des fautes.**

 **(1) Il y a de grande chance que je raconte le conte «La Lune» du livre «contes de Grimm» dans ma fiction. Il y a aussi de grande chance que j'en raconte d'autres, alors ne soyez pas surpris que mon personnage raconte une histoire. -_-' Il y a beaucoup de conte dans les deux dernière phrase…**

 **Ah! J'oubliais… En ce mercredi 1** **er** **juillet 2015, je voudrais vous souhaitez une joyeuse fête du Canada!**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Qui êtes-vous?

**Voilà la suite.** **Je vous avertis tout de suite, il y a plus de dialogue dans ce chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **CHAPITRE 3 RÉÉCRIT**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _«- Haha… Ne fait-tes pas… des pro-omesses… que… vous ne… pourrez pas… tenir…_

 _À presque chaque mot, je toussais. J'étouffais… Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Je souris encore une fois et ferma les yeux. Le noir m'enveloppa…»_

Je ne connaissais pas la suite. Tout ce que je savais était que j'étais morte. Je le voyais. Je voyais mon corps, couché sur le sol, entouré de l'ambulancière et de l'ambulancier. Le commandant de cette mission était là, à regarder mon corps. Ils semblaient tous regrettés de ne pas avoir pu me sauver. Mais ils n'avaient pas à s'en vouloir. C'était de ma faute et je respectais mon choix. Je vis, au loin, une personne avec une faux. C'était un homme. Il avait des cheveux blanc-argentés et portait des vêtements noirs. Il s'avança vers moi, mais ne le connaissant pas, je recula.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Allons parler plus loin.

\- Hein? Mais où voulez-vous aller?

Il ignora complètement ma question et claqua des doigts. L'image autour de nous changea subitement, passant de mon école à une pièce complètement blanche avec des meubles complètement noirs. L'homme s'assît sur une chaise, en avant d'une table, et fît un mouvement, m'invitant à m'asseoir. Je m'assoyais juste en avant de lui, lorsqu'il me demanda :

\- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger?

\- Non, merci.

\- En es-tu sûr? Je ne t'empoisonnerai pas.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, voici une deuxième raison pour ne rien prendre.

\- Très bien.

Il claqua des doigts et des biscuits, ainsi qu'une tasse de café apparurent devant lui. Je fronçai des sourcils et demanda :

\- Mais qui êtes-vous?

\- Avant de demander à quelqu'un qui il est, il faut se présenter, mademoiselle.

\- Très bien. Je me nomme Gabrielle Glaciem et vous?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous dire mon nom, mais je peux vous dire mon espèce.

\- Votre espèce?

\- Je suis un Shinigami.

\- Un… Shinigami… Ouaah! J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer un Shinigami!

\- Vraiment?

\- Vouiii~

\- … Hahaha, tu es très amusante, gamine!

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine… Vous êtes méchant, Shinigami-sama.

\- -sama?

\- Hum hum. Shinigami-sama.

\- Pourquoi rajouter le –sama?

\- Parce que vous êtes un dieu. Ou plutôt un dieu psychopompe. Votre mission est de guider les morts, non?

\- Exactement. Tu sembles en connaitre beaucoup sur nous.

\- Je l'ai dit, j'ai toujours voulue rencontrer un Shinigami, alors autant se renseigner un peu et puis… J'aime tout ce qui est mythologie, contes et légendes.

\- D'accord… Mais puisque tu sais que je dois guider l'âme des morts, tu devrais donc savoir ce que je dois faire avec toi.

\- Vous allez me guider en enfer? Ou au paradis?

\- Le paradis n'est que pour les dieux et les anges.

\- Ooooh… Alors vous vivez au paradis?

\- Non, puisque je suis un dieu de la mort.

\- C'est injuste! Mais alors, vous allez me guider en enfer?

\- Oui et non.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, Shinigami-sama?

\- Je vous emmènerai en enfer que si vous le voulez.

\- Je risque de me répéter, Shinigami-sama, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?

\- C'est simple, tu as le choix.

\- Le choix?

\- Oui. Tu dois choisir entre vivre ou mourir.

\- … Je vais choisir de vivre, bien sûr, puisque je retrouverai ma famille.

\- Pas tout-à-fait. Si tu choisies l'option de vivre, tu seras alors envoyée dans un autre monde où tu continueras ta vie où tu l'as laissée…

\- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner chez moi? m'écriais-je.

J'étais frustrée devant l'injustice du choix. On me demandait de vivre sans ma famille et mes amis, qui plus est dans un monde qui m'était inconnu, ou de mourir.

\- Car si tu croises quelqu'un que tu connais, tu pourrais être recherchée car tu es supposée être morte. Comprends-tu?

\- Oui je comprends.

Je regardais Shinigami-sama dans les yeux.

\- Que m'arriveras-t-il si je choisie de mourir?

\- Tu iras soit au champ de l'Asphodèle ou aux Champs Élysées (1).

\- Je suppose que ce sera Minos, Éaque et Rhadamanthe (2) qui me jugeront.

\- Tu supposes bien. Alors, que choisies-tu? Tu veux vivre ou mourir?

\- Je choisie… Je choisie de vivre.

\- Bien! J'espérais que tu dises cela.

Shinigami-sama souriait. Son sourire était contagieux, c'était pourquoi je commençais à sourire moi aussi. Shinigami-sama claqua des doigts et les meubles, les biscuits et le café disparurent. Au lieu de cela, ce trouvait une penderie, une bibliothèque et une table où reposait divers objets. Je m'avançais vers la bibliothèque lorsque je remarquais que tous les livres que j'avais chez moi étaient ici. Que ce soit des livres fantastiques aux livres d'horreur, en passant par la montagne de signet que j'avais amassée avec le temps. Curieuse, je me tournais vers la table pour regarder de plus près, lorsque je vis mes Colt 1903 Pocket Hammerless. C'était les premiers pistolets que j'avais eu, mais aussi les seuls que j'aurais. Il y avait aussi la hachette militaire de mon père et ma dague.

Je promenai mon regard sur les armes, les lanières de cuirs, les sacoches et les cartouches de balles. Puis, mon regard se posa sur un grand sac. Je l'ouvris et découvris un Barrett M82, souvent utilisé par les snipers, et un FR-F2, aussi nommé Fusil à Répétition modèle F2, qui était souvent utilisé par les tireurs de précision. J'avais déjà fait des recherches sur ces armes. Je les avais même déjà essayés dans un centre de tir. J'étais sûr qu'à ce moment-là, mes yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'émerveillement.

\- Pour ton entrée dans ta nouvelle vie, j'ai décidé de t'aider un peu. Nous finirons par les armes, alors suis moi.

\- Alors, si je comprends bien, je vais pouvoir choisir n'importe quelle arme? Et livre?

\- Oui. Mais il y aura une limite, bien sûr.

\- Bien évidemment, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse.

\- Alors, très chère, je vais commencer par les explications. Le monde dans lequel je vais t'envoyer est relativement dangereux. C'est pourquoi je vais te donner un peu d'argent et d'objet qui te seront utile. Commençons donc par le style vestimentaire.

\- Hein? Je dois vraiment changer de style?

\- Oui et non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu auras besoin d'autres vêtements que ceux tout déchirer que tu portes. Surtout que tu ne seras pas de la même époque.

\- Je vois. Je dois donc m'accorder avec eux pour me fondre dans la masse.

\- Voilà. Tu as très bien compris. Alors commençons.

Durant notre petite conversation, nous nous étions déplacés vers la penderie. Je regardai les vêtements accroché et sélectionna une paire de minishort noir et une camisole rouge avec des arabesques noires. Je pris aussi des ballerines noires pour compléter l'ensemble.

\- Voilà, j'ai choisie.

\- Tu ne changes pas de sous-vêtements?

\- Il faut aussi que je les changes? Et puis, où est-ce que je peux me changer?

\- Oui, il faut que tu les changes et tu peux te changer ici.

\- Très bien, mais vous vous retournez.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Une fois que Shinigami-sama se soit retourné, je pris rapidement des sous-vêtements noirs et commençai à me déshabiller. Une fois les avoirs mis, j'enfilai le minishort et la camisole.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, allons voir la bibliothèque.

\- Vous aviez dit qu'il y aurait une limite.

\- Exactement, tu as le droit à 3 livres.

Je regardai tous les livres que j'avais et choisis «Le livre du Tarot», un livre de cuisine que j'avais écrit, ainsi que «contes de Grimm».

\- C'est ceux-là que je prends.

\- Tu ne prends pas ton journal intime?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je comptais de toute façon en commencer un autre.

\- Bien. En passant, je crois que le livre sur le tarot vient avec des cartes, non?

\- Oui, c'est exact, Shinigami-sama.

\- Je vais être gentil et te laisser les prendre.

\- Merci, Shinigami-sama!

Je souriais car j'étais plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir à refaire 78 cartes. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si gentil avec moi. Pourquoi me laissait-il une seconde chance? Après avoir pris les livres, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table. La table avait beaucoup de choses dessus. Il y avait des armes à feu, des étuis, des ceintures et des armes tranchantes.

\- Tu as le droit de choisir quatre armes à feu et une arme tranchante. Les étuis et les ceinture iront avec les armes que tu auras choisies.

\- Huum~~~…

Dans les armes à feu, il y avait des pistolets, des fusils de sniper, des shotguns et j'en passais. Je choisis évidement mes deux Colt 1903 Pocket Hammerless. Mais pour les deux autres j'hésitais. Je pris finalement le Barrett M82 et le FR-F2 que j'avais vu au départ. Dans les armes tranchantes, il y avait des poignards, des dagues, des machettes et un katana. Je ne savais pas manier un katana, alors je n'allais pas le prendre. J'hésitais entre ma dague ou la machette militaire de mon père. La machette militaire allait me rappeler mes parents, alors c'était celle-là que je pris. Le fourreau pour la machette était déjà sur cette dernière. Le fusil à sniper et le fusil à répétition étaient dans un grand sac. Il ne me restait plus qu'à choisir l'étui pour mes pistolets, les lanières de cuir et une ceinture. Je pris trois lanières de cuir noir et une ceinture noire.

Je mis autour de ma cuisse droite une des lanières de cuir que je serrai particulièrement pour arrêter l'hémorragie que j'aurais une fois revenue à la vie. J'en mis une autre sur ma jambe gauche et une autre autour de mon bras droit, la coupure sur mon bras gauche n'étant pas assez profonde. J'enfilai la ceinture autour de ma taille et y attacha, à droite, l'un des étuis de mes pistolets, tandis que l'autre alla sur la lanière de cuir de ma jambe gauche. La hachette militaire alla, tant qu'à elle, à l'horizontale dans mon dos, attaché à ma ceinture. Je me fis une couette haute avec les élastiques que j'avais toujours autour du poignet. Shinigami-sama m'apporta un sac à dos couleur camouflage blanc, comme le sac contenant les armes de longues distances.

\- Toutes les armes ont été adaptées aux balles du monde dans lequel tu iras.

\- Merci, Shinigami-sama.

En parlant, je rangeais mes livres dans le sac, dans lequel une petite bourse y était.

\- Il y a trois-cent-milles Berry dans la bourse.

\- Berry… Mais ça veut dire que je vais dans le monde de One Piece!

\- Dit toi que c'est un cadeau de Perséphone.

\- Perséphone… La femme d'Hadès?

\- Elle-même.

\- Mais Perséphone fait partie de la mythologie grec, comme le champ de l'Asphodèle, les Champs Élysées, Minos, Éaque et Rhadamanthe, tandis que vous faites partit de la culture japonaise. Comment vous connaissez-vous?

\- L'enfer est grand. Mais Hadès règne sur l'enfer au complet. Je suis donc aussi l'un de ses subordonnés.

\- Hum~… J'en apprends de plus en plus… Mais j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi me donnez-vous une deuxième chance? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

\- Au contraire, grâce à toi, la vie de 89 personnes a été épargnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Shinigami-sama?

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas attaqué à cet homme, il aurait tué 89 personnes avant de se faire arrêter.

\- Alors… Ma mort n'a pas servi à rien…

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais de joie. Ma vie n'avait pas été complètement inutile. Shinigami-sama paraissait surpris de me voir pleurer. Mais il avait souri lorsqu'il avait vu mon sourire.

\- Bon, je t'envoie là-bas, es-tu prête?

\- Oui, je suis prête!

\- Mais juste avant de te laisser y aller, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Peu importe ce qui arrive, vis ta vie à fond pour ne pas avoir de regret.

\- Hum hum! Je vais le faire. Merci, Shinigami-sama. Pouvez-vous aussi remercier Perséphone et Hadès de ma part, s'il-vous-plait?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors, adieu Shinigami-sama.

\- Nous nous reverrons, Gabrielle. Nous nous reverrons à ta prochaine mort.

Shinigami-sama disparu, en même temps que la penderie, la bibliothèque et les armes. Tandis que moi, j'apparue au beau milieu d'une mer, sur une barque. Mes sacs étaient à côté de moi. J'avais mal. La douleur de toutes mes blessures était revenue d'un coup. Puis, je m'évanouie.»

Je viens de finir de raconter mon histoire à Shanks LeRoux. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais à ce que j'ai compris, ils m'auraient sauvé la vie, lui et son équipage…

* * *

 **Alors? Oui, je sais, j'ai passée de l'imparfait et du passé simple au présent, mais c'était pour faire une différence de temps. Les trois chapitres sont en fait des souvenirs qu'elle raconte. Je trouvais ça plus simple que de devoir leurs expliquer en d'autres mots.**

 **En passant, désolée si vous ne comprenez pas la différence entre chaque arme. En fait, toutes les informations viennent de Wikipédia. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, si vous voulez, j'ai tout mémorisée.**

 **(1) Le champ de l'Asphodèle et les Champs Élysées font parties de la mythologie grecque comme étant différentes parties de l'enfer.**

 **(2) Minos, Éaque et Rhadamanthe sont des juges. C'est eux qui décide où tu vas aller en enfer. S'ils décident de t'envoyer dans le Tartare, leurs décisions ne peuvent pas être changées. Même Hadès ne peut rien y faire.**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	4. Vont-ils me croire?

**Salut!**

 **Alors, j'ai eu un review anonyme au chapitre 2, mais vu que je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'y avais pas répondu. Je vais, d'ailleurs, ne pas y répondre parce que c'était méchant! Si c'est pour laisser des reviews négatifs, n'en laissez pas. Mais il y a eu des reviews positifs qui m'ont remonté le moral, alors je continue.**

 **Bon, j'ai assez parlée, bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création de Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

 **CHAPITRE 4 RÉÉCRIT**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _«Je viens de finir de raconter mon histoire à Shanks LeRoux. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais à ce que j'ai compris, ils m'auraient sauvé la vie, lui et son équipage…»_

Flash-back :

POV Shanks

Nous venons de reprendre la mer depuis environ deux jours. C'est trop calme pour être réel. Nous sommes sur Grand Line, moi qui pensais que ça allait être amusant, comme avec le capitaine Roger.

\- Capitaine, il y a une petite embarcation au loin. On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un, mais il ne bouge pas.

\- Très bien, allons voir.

\- Oui, Capitaine!

Je vois Ben, mon second, arriver.

\- Alors, Shanks, on va voir qui c'est?

\- Ouais, enfin de l'aventure.

\- C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel. Nous sommes tout de même dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Hum.

Je me rapproche de la rambarde pour voir ce qu'il y a dans la barque. Yassop et un autre gars ont déjà descendu à l'intérieur. Je regarde en bas, mais je ne crois pas ce que je vois. Une femme est étendue dans le fond de la barque, couverte de sang et blessée.

\- Faites la montée à bord. Il faut la soigner. Toi, va chercher le médecin.

\- Oui, Capitaine!

Yassop et l'autre gars la remontent et l'étendent sur le sol du Red Force. J'entends d'ailleurs le médecin de bord arriver en même temps.

\- Écartez-vous, s'il-vous-plait.

Le médecin de bord regarde rapidement ses blessures. Elle semble toujours en vie, mais je mettrais ma main au feu qu'elle est à la lisière de la mort, vu la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdue.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Doc?

\- Elle a une profonde coupure sur le bras gauche, qui aura besoin de point de suture. Elle a aussi reçu une balle dans la jambe droite et une en pleine poitrine. Au vue de sa respiration sifflante, je dirais que la balle a touché l'un de ses poumons. Si vous voulez la sauver, Capitaine, il faudrait le faire rapidement.

\- Très bien. Soignez-la.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

Cette femme, que fait-elle en pleine mer? Mais surtout, que lui est-il arrivé?

\- Capitaine.

\- Oui?

\- Que fait-on des choses dans la barque?

\- Montez-les à bord.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine!

Je décide d'aller me chercher une bouteille de saké en attendant que le médecin de bord finisse de la soigner. Dès que cette jeune femme a disparue du champ de vision de mes hommes, le calme était revenu. Elle ne va pas se réveiller avant un bon moment, surtout avec ses blessures. Le temps passe donc lentement. Quand, soudain :

\- Capitaine, il y a une tempête qui approche.

\- Bien, tout le monde à son poste.

Enfin de l'action. Ça va me divertir un peu. Quelques heures après que la tempête soit finie, le Doc sort enfin de l'infirmerie. Il semble épuisé.

\- Alors, Doc, comment elle va?

\- Son état est stable, mais elle reste en équilibre précaire entre la vie et la mort.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai réussi à enlever la balle de sa jambe et celle dans sa poitrine. J'ai aussi fait des points de suture, mais elle gardera des cicatrices. Mais rien de grave, sauf…

\- Sauf…? Que veux-tu dire, Doc?

\- Sauf pour la blessure sur sa poitrine, la balle a perforé son poumon droit, un peu plus et c'était son cœur. Si elle survie, ça prendra beaucoup de temps avant d'être complètement guérie.

\- Je vois. Dans combien de temps elle se réveillera?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu moins de deux semaines.

Je soupire. Deux semaines c'est long, surtout si c'est aussi calme tous les jours. Elle se réveillera probablement avant la prochaine île.

0o0… - 8 jours après le repêchage de l'inconnue (pas si inconnue pour nous) - …0o0

Je soupire en regardant le ciel. La brise du matin faisant virevolter ma cape. Je vois le Doc qui se dirige vers l'infirmerie, sûrement pour vérifier l'état de la jeune femme qu'on a repêché. Mais il en ressort aussi vite et semble se diriger vers les dortoirs. Sûrement pour aller me voir dans ma cabine. Je l'interpelle pour lui demander ce qu'il y a.

\- Hey, Doc! Alors, comment elle va?

\- Ah, Capitaine! Je vous cherchais. Elle vient de se réveiller, vous pouvez aller la voir.

\- D'accord, alors j'y vais.

Après cela, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, tandis que Doc va vers la cuisine. Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je cogne avant d'entrer. Elle est assise dans l'un des lits présents dans la pièce. Je m'approche d'elle et m'assois sur une chaise, à côté du lit.

\- Dit moi, qui es-tu?

\- Je me nomme Gabrielle, Gabrielle Glaciem. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Je suis Shanks LeRoux.

\- Je vois, me semblait aussi que j'avais déjà vu votre visage à quelque part…

Je souri, mais seulement de courte durée.

\- J'aimerais savoir, Shanks-san, où suis-je?

\- Tu es sur le Red Force, dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Dans le Nouveau Monde… Je suis donc sur Grand Line…

\- Nous t'avons repêché il y a quelques jours. Mais que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te retrouves dans un tel état?

\- … Je suppose que je peux vous le dire… Mais ce que je vais vous dire peut être quelque peu difficile à croire…

\- Je ne peux pas te croire, tant que tu ne m'as pas raconté.

\- Très bien. Alors par où commencer?

\- Commence par le début.

\- Hahaha, alors commençons par le début : «…

Fin POV Shanks

Fin Flash-back

Je regarde à tour de rôle Shanks LeRoux, Ben Beckerman, Yassop et Lucky Roo. Les trois derniers étaient arrivés pendant mon récit. Ils étaient tous abasourdis. Ils ne me croyaient sûrement pas.

\- Je vous le jure que je dis la vérité.

\- Donc si je récapitule bien, tu serais morte, mais tu aurais été ressuscitée… C'est ça? me demanda Ben-san.

\- C'est exactement cela… répondis-je

\- Tu ne semble pas mentir… affirma Shanks-san.

\- Moi, je l'a crois! J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs et sur elle. Ce sont des armes et je ne crois pas qu'elles viennent de ce monde. Les armes étaient plus évoluées que celles de Vegapunk, déclara Yassop-san.

\- C'est un peu farfelu, mais en même temps nous avons des fruits du démon dans notre monde. Ça peut donc tenir debout, dit alors Ben-san.

\- Bah, temps que tu n'essayes pas ne t'en prendre à nous, je te crois! déclara Shanks-san, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si tout est réglé, on peut aller manger, dit Lucky-san, en partant sûrement vers la cuisine.

Yassop-san est partit en même temps que Lucky-san. Mais Shanks-san et Ben-san sont restés. Ben-san est accoté sur le mur, juste à côté de la porte, tandis que Shanks-san est toujours assis sur la chaise, près du lit. Ben-san semble avoir une expression blasé, sur le visage. Pourquoi?

\- Alors, Gaby-chan…

\- G-Gaby-chan?!

\- Voudrais-tu rejoindre mon équipage? me demanda Shanks-san, un sourire à la Luffy peint sur le visage.

\- Shanks… Tu es désespérant, s'exclama Ben-san.

\- Hahaha, mais quoi? Il n'y a que des gars sur ce navire. Je suis sûr qu'elle mettra un peu d'action, ici, dit Shanks-san.

\- J'accepte! De toute façon, je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, répondis-je à la question de Shanks-san.

\- Bon j'abandonne, capitula Ben-san, en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Depuis que Ben-san est partit, personne ne parle… Le silence semble pesant…

\- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aurais une question à te poser… dit Shanks-san, tout sourire envoler.

\- Hum… Oui? répondis-je, appréhendant ce qu'il va dire.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que mon visage te disait quelque chose, que voulais-tu dire pas là? Tu viens d'un autre monde, non? Comment aurais-tu pu savoir qui je suis?

\- … Dans notre monde, nous avons ce que nous appelons des mangas. Les mangas sont des histoires racontés par un regroupement d'image. Le manga One Piece a été écrit par Eiichirō Oda. Autrement dit, vous êtes un personnage d'un manga que j'ai lu.

\- Pourrais-tu me le prouver?

\- Votre bras… Vous l'avez perdu. Il a été mangé par un monstre marin, dans East Blue, en sauvant la vie de Luffy. Vos cicatrices sur votre œil gauche a été fait par Marshall D. Teach, un homme faisant partit de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche… Je ne vais rien dire d'autre car je ne voudrais pas influencer le futur. Enfin, le moins possible…

\- Je vois… Très bien, je veux que tu gardes cette information secrète et que tu ne le dises à personne d'autre que moi, sauf avec mon accord.

\- Compris!

\- Bon, maintenant que ce petit détail a été éclairci, passons au serment.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire?

\- Tu n'as qu'à me jurer fidélité.

\- Euuh… Fidélité dans quel sens?

\- Hahaha, il n'y avait aucun arrière pensé, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon, ok… Je… Je jure fidélité à Shanks LeRoux, par les temps calmes, comme par les temps agités… Est-ce que c'est bon?

\- C'est parfait! D'ailleurs, si un jour tu veux te faire tatouée la marque de l'équipage, tu peux. Peu de personne l'ont fait, mais ça reste une preuve de ton appartenance.

\- D'accord, j'y réfléchirai!

\- Bien. Je vais y aller, le médecin de bord devrait bientôt arriver avec ton petit-déjeuner.

\- Ok!

Shanks-san est sortit de l'infirmerie, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je fais maintenant officiellement partit de son équipage. À bien y penser, il ressemble un peu à Luffy. C'est sûrement de là que Luffy tient son caractère… Quelques minutes passèrent et le médecin de bord ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il a dans ses mains un plateau de nourritures.

\- Voici votre petit-déjeuner, mademoiselle.

\- Merci, monsieur…

\- Appelez-moi juste Doc.

\- D'accord! D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Gabrielle. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même.

Doc a déposé le plateau sur mes jambes et il s'est assis sur la chaise où était Shanks-san, quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Vous pouvez commencer a mangé, je vais vous dire les directives pour ne pas rouvrir vos blessures.

\- Ok, merci.

\- Alors, pour commencer, vous ne pourrez pas marcher avant un petit moment. Pendant encore 1 semaine, vous ne pourrez pas bouger de ce lit. Quand vous pourrez vous lever, vous ne pourrez pas courir et ce, tant que votre poumon ne sera pas complètement guéris. Si vous vous essoufflé trop, ce fera en sorte que vos poumons vont se gonfler plus vite et les points de suture ne tiendront pas. Par simple précaution, vous ne pourrez pas faire d'exercice physique pendant 4 mois (1). Compris?

\- Euh… Je crois…

\- En gros, dans une semaine vous pourrez marcher et dans quatre mois, vous pourrez courir.

\- Aah! Ok, c'est bon! J'ai compris.

\- Bon, je vais vous laissez finir de manger. Je vais revenir dans environ 20 minutes.

\- Ok!

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Doc est sortit de la pièce. Me laissant encore une fois seule avec mes pensées. Je me demande quelles aventures va nous arriver…

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **J'ai finalement fini! Désolée du retard, mais j'étais occupée… Hum Hum… Bon ok, j'avoue, j'avais juste la flemme d'écrire. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? J'ai besoin de bouger, moi. Je ne peux pas rester assise sans bouger plus de 5 min. Juste hier, j'ai du prendre 4 marches pour me vider l'esprit. Bon, passons à un autre sujet…**

 **(1) Pour guérir une perforation au poumon, ça prend environ 2-3 semaines, pas plus. Mais vu que c'est trop court comme délais, j'ai décidé de rajouté un peu** **beaucoup** **plus de temps.**

 **Donc, c'est ça… Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews** **?**


	5. Pourquoi portez-vous une cape?

**Salut!**

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un autre chapitre où il ne se passera presque rien, mais il est quand même utile.**

 **D'ailleurs j'aimerais vous faire part d'une petite correction que j'ai faite dans le troisième chapitre. J'avais donc écrit que Shinigami-sama avait donné une petite bourse à Gaby-chan. Dans cette petite bourse, il y avait trois mille Berry. Mais, grâce à un convertisseur, j'ai découvert mon erreur.** **1 € vaut 134.637577 Berry. Donc, 3 000 Berry vaut 22.282040919378698 €, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup. C'est pourquoi, j'ai modifié un peu la somme, elle est donc de 300 000 Berry.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création de Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« C'est sur ces derniers mots que Doc est sortit de la pièce. Me laissant encore une fois seule avec mes pensées. Je me demande quelle aventure va nous arriver… »_

Ça fait maintenant 3 semaines que je me suis réveillée et 2 semaines que je suis dans ma nouvelle chambre. Cette chambre possède une salle de bain connecté pour m'éviter d'aller dans les douches des autres membres de l'équipage. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femme sur ce navire, soit pas du tout. Ça a pris du temps avant que je m'intègre complètement. J'ai d'ailleurs dû emprunter des vêtements à quelques personnes, puisque je ne pouvais pas porter les miens pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés sans les lavés. Pas faute d'avoir essayée… Mais à chaque fois, Shanks-san me lançais une chemise et me disait d'aller me changer avant de faire ma lessive. Donc maintenant, à chaque jour, je lave ma camisole, mes sous-vêtements et mes bas, tandis qu'à chaque deux jour, c'est mon minishort qui y passe.

J'aurais dû demander à Shinigami-sama de me donner d'autres vêtements… Au moins, d'après Ben-san, nous arriverons sur une île dans quelques heures. Par chance, cette même île est sur notre territoire. D'ailleurs, étant nouvelle et ne pouvant pas faire des tâches nécessitant de la force physique, je dois faire des tâches ménagères. Aujourd'hui, je devais faire la lessive pour tout le monde et recoudre l'une des voiles qui s'était brisée. Une chance qu'on en avait une de rechange… En tout cas, je viens de finir de la recoudre et me dirige vers ma chambre. Ma chambre a un lit double, dans le coin au fond, avec, à son côté, une table de chevet. Face au lit, il y a une armoire encore vide et à côté de celle-ci, il y a une bibliothèque où repose mes trois livres et mon paquet de carte.

À côté de cette bibliothèque, il y a un bureau sur lequel j'y ai déposé mes sacs, ainsi que mes armes. Face à la porte de chambre, il y a la porte de la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers mon bureau pour préparer mes choses quand j'entends quelqu'un crier :

\- Terre en vue!

J'ai abandonnée mon sac et je me suis dirigée vers ma porte de chambre le plus rapidement possible. Je ne dois pas m'essoufflée, alors je marche rapidement. Rendu devant la rambarde, je regarde l'île grossir à force de se rapprocher. C'est la première fois que je vais débarquer sur une île, dans ce monde, et j'ai hâte d'y être. J'entends Shanks-san crié ses ordres et les autres hommes accomplir les ordres donnés. J'adore cet équipage. Ils sont une bande de joyeux lurons. En même temps, il faut s'y attendre, avec un capitaine comme Shanks-san. Mais ce qui m'attriste le plus, c'est que Shanks-san porte une cape, tandis que dans le manga, au début, il se promenait avec une simple chemise, comme haut. J'ai déjà posé la question à Ben-san et il m'a dit que Shanks-san a de la difficulté à accepter le fait de n'avoir qu'un bras.

Je n'ai pas bien compris au début, puisque Shanks-san est capable de faire plein de chose, même avec un seul bras. Mais c'est après avoir mieux réfléchi que ça m'a sauté aux yeux… Shanks-san a peur du regard des autres… J'essayerai de lui parler, ce soir, quand il sera moins occupé. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas saoul…

\- Gaby-chan, est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, oui, Yassop-san. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées…

\- Je vois. Que vas-tu achetée, rendu sur l'île?

\- Des vêtements!

\- Hahaha, ça je l'avais compris. Mais quoi d'autre?

\- Hum~… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être des livres…

\- Tu pourrais aussi achetée des armes, non?

\- C'est vrai! C'est une très bonne idée, Yassop-san.

\- Si tu veux, Gaby-chan, je peux t'accompagner.

\- D'accord!

\- D'ailleurs, je peux t'entrainer à tirer, quand nous serons rentrés.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais j'aimerais aussi apprendre à me battre au corps à corps, quand je serai guérie. Mon père avait commencé à m'entrainer, mais je ne suis pas très forte.

\- C'est sûr que tu as un léger désavantage, mais tu peux te battre avec des poignards, au lieu d'avec tes poings. Tu pourrais même devenir une lanceuse de couteaux et ça, tu peux le faire sans t'essoufflée, alors tu pourras commencée tout de suite.

\- Oh, oui! Ça serait super! En plus, à par les tâches, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors m'entrainer pourrais me faire passer le temps.

\- Ouais. Alors, il faudra t'acheter des poignards et des ceintures pour les accrocher.

\- Hum!

\- Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu as dit que tu avais souvent du temps libre…

\- Oui?! Mais où voulez-vous en venir, Yassop-san?

\- Gaby-chan, as-tu déjà pensée à t'entrainer dans d'autres choses que le maniement des armes?

\- … C'est vrai que j'aimerais apprendre à naviguer.

\- Alors tu pourrais demander au navigateur de t'enseigné.

\- Encore une fois, vous avez de bonnes idées, Yassop-san. D'ailleurs, je pourrais aider les cuisiniers, puisque je connais les bases dans ce domaine.

\- Bah voilà! On a réglé ce problème.

\- Oui, mais il faudrait leur demander, avant.

\- Alors allons-y, Gaby-chan.

Par la suite, Yassop-san m'a attrapé le poignet et m'a trimbalée partout sur le navire pour demander leurs avis à Shanks-san, aux cuisiniers et au navigateur. Ils ont tous accepté… En tout cas, ça m'aura fait passer le temps, car nous sommes déjà arrivés sur l'île. Les gars sont en train d'amarrer le navire dans le port pour qu'on puisse débarquer. À peine j'ai attrapé mon sac que j'avais préparé, que je me fais tirer par Yassop-san. Même le capitaine a décidé de nous accompagner, pour soi-disant me « surveiller ». Je suis donc là, dans une cabine d'essayage, en train d'essayé des vêtements, pendant que Shanks-san et Yassop-san attendent, sur un canapé, que je leur montre à quoi je ressemble. Après deux bonnes heures d'essayages en tout genre, en passant par les sous-vêtements, jusqu'aux chandails.

J'ai donc fini par m'acheter 1 veste, 6 t-shirt, 2 chandails à manches longues, 3 minishorts, 2 paires de pantalons longs, 2 costumes de bain, 8 brassières, 8 petites culottes, 8 paires de bas courts et 2 paires de bas cuissarde (1). J'ai aussi pris une paire de sandale et une paire de soulier fermé, style puma. Ça m'a quand même coûté cher, mais c'est nécessaire. Shanks-san et Yassop-san ont voulu payé, mais je les ai rembarrés. Ce sont mes achats, alors c'est moi qui paye, point final. Après avoir fini de payé, nous sommes allés vers une librairie. Je regarde les livres dans les rangés, quand je remarque qu'ils sont tous en français. Je pensais qu'il allait être en japonais… Moi qui avais appris le japonais en pensant que ça allait me servir… Dommage… Au moins, ça sera plus facile à lire. C'est déjà ça. Je cherche donc dans les rayons, quand enfin je vois ce que je cherche.

Des livres sur l'astronomie, sur la navigation et enfin des livres de cuisine. J'en sélectionne quelques-uns et vais les payer. Maintenant que mes achats principaux sont finis, je rejoins les gars. Ils sont assis sur un banc, devant la librairie.

\- Alors, t'a trouvée ce que tu cherchais, Gaby-chan? Me demanda Shanks-san.

\- Oui! Je suis prête pour aller acheter des armes.

\- J'ai justement vu une boutique d'arme plus loin. Allons voir! S'écria Yassop-san.

\- Bon, alors allons-y. Déclara Shanks-san.

Les gars m'ont donc accompagnés jusqu'à la boutique en question. Yassop-san, avec l'aide de Shanks-san, ont trouvés 20 petits poignards et 2 ceintures agencés. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Yassop-san a décidé de les payé, avec comme excuse que c'est mon cadeau de bienvenue. J'ai protesté pendant environ 20 minutes, mais Shanks-san a décidé d'aider Yassop-san et ils se sont mis tous les deux contre moi. Puis, au moment qu'on sortait du magasin, Shanks-san m'a attrapé le bras et m'a tiré de force jusqu'à une autre boutique. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais en à peine 2 minutes, je me suis retrouvé dans une autre cabine d'essayage avec un kimono dans les mains, mes sacs ayant mystérieusement disparus. Même si je suis sûr que c'est Yassop-san qui les a pris…

\- Allez, Gaby-chan, enfile ça. Dit Shanks-san, en dehors de la salle d'essayage.

\- Hors de question! Répondis-je, en colère.

\- Pourquoi pas? Demanda Shanks-san.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un kimono. Répondis-je. En plus, je suis sûr que ça ne va pas me faire.

\- Allez~! Je suis sûr que ça va bien t'aller. Déclara Shanks-san.

\- Et moi je dis que non. Déclarai-je.

\- Très bien, je n'ai pas le choix… Gabrielle, c'est un ordre. Ordonna Shanks-san.

\- Ah! C'est cruel, Capitaine. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir! M'écriai-je, criant au scandale.

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Gaby-chan… Déclara Yassop-san.

\- Mais c'est gênant! Déclarai-je, commençant à rougir.

\- Pas tant que ça, beaucoup de filles en mettent. Dit Yassop-san.

\- Si ça ne te va vraiment pas, rien ne nous oblige de l'acheté. Continua Shanks-san, sur le même lancer.

\- Bon… Ok… Mais je le retire si c'est laid! Capitulai-je.

\- Ok~! Chantonnèrent presque Shanks-san et Yassop-san.

Suite à cela, j'ai descendu mon regard vers le kimono que j'ai dans les bras. Il est de différentes teintes de bleu. Je l'enfile donc le plus rapidement possible et me regarde dans le miroir. Le kimono est en fait un yukata et vient avec une paire de bas cuissarde. Le yukata a un dégradé de couleurs, en partant par un bleu nuit au haut et fini avec un bleu ciel au bas. La paire de bas cuissarde est d'un noir d'encre s'agençant avec le kimono (2). Après avoir tout mis, j'ai ouvert la porte de la cabine d'essayage et je me suis avancée. Shanks-san et Yassop-san ont rougit et ce sont levé de leur banc pour s'approcher. Ils ont tourné autour de moi, me faisant rougir sous leurs regards, et ont dit :

\- On prend!

\- Quoi?! Mais je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire?!

\- Gaby-chan, t'es trop mignonne comme ça, surtout quand tu rougis. S'exclama Yassop-san, comme pour prouver que c'est un bon choix.

\- Tout-à-fait d'accord! Allez, on prend! S'écria Shanks-san.

Shanks-san m'a donc tiré jusqu'à la caisse, ne me laissant pas le temps de me changer et a payé, en prenant la même excuse que Yassop-san. Yassop-san, quant à lui, a ramassé mes vêtements et les a mis dans l'un de mes sacs, avant de nous rejoindre. Des sandales en tatami (3) viennent avec le kimono et les gars m'ont obligé à les mettre. Par la suite, nous sommes sortis du magasin et nous nous dirigeons vers le navire. D'ailleurs, je les boude depuis que nous sommes sortis de cette boutique. Au moins, c'est eux qui transportent mes sacs, c'est déjà ça. Quand nous sommes montés sur le navire, tous les hommes ont sifflé et ont fait des commentaires qui m'ont fait rougir. Je me suis d'ailleurs enfermée dans ma chambre, après avoir ramassé mes sacs d'achats.

J'ai pris mon temps pour tout ranger et lorsque j'ai eu fini, je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain. Je me suis mis devant le miroir pour regarder mon apparence et je me suis mis à penser que les gars avaient peut-être raison… Je ne suis pas affreuse dans ce kimono…

0o0… - Plus tard dans la soirée - …0o0

Je viens de sortir du réfectoire, après avoir mangé, car les gars commençaient à faire beaucoup de bruits. Je porte encore le kimono que Shanks-san m'a acheté, même si au début j'avais voulu l'enlever, disons que j'ai légèrement été obligé de le mettre. Mais je dois avouer que je l'aime bien. En plus d'un magnifique dégradé, la lune et des étoiles sont représentées sur la partie couleur bleu nuit, tandis que sur la partie couleur bleu ciel, le soleil et des nuages sont représentés. On dirait le ciel durant la nuit et le jour. Je crois que je devrais remercier Shanks-san de me l'avoir offert. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il vient de sortir du réfectoire et se dirige vers sa cabine. Juste avant qu'il n'entre dans les entrailles du Red Force, je l'ai interpelée. Il semble surpris de me voir ici. Il semble même sobre, enfin… On va dire…

\- Shanks-san, je pensais que vous alliez festoyer avec les autres plus longtemps.

\- Non, je suis fatigué, alors je vais me coucher.

\- Je vois, je crois que je vais en faire de même. Mais avant de vous dire bonne nuit, voudriez-vous vous assoir pour parler?

\- De quoi veux-tu parler, Gaby-chan~?

\- Pour commencer, j'aimerai vous remerciez pour le kimono, Shanks-san.

\- Oh, mais derien.

\- J'aimerai aussi vous posez une question…

\- Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est un peu délicat, mais… Pourquoi n'enlevez-vous jamais votre cape?

\- … Car une blessure comme celle-ci n'est pas belle et j'ai peur d'effrayer de jeune femme comme toi…

\- Aucune blessure n'est plus belle qu'une autre. L'importance, c'est la raison du pourquoi elle est là. Shanks-san, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur du regard des autres…

C'est sur ces mots que je me suis levée, en lançant un «Bonne nuit, Shanks-san!» avant de rentrer dans les entrailles du navire pour me rendre à ma cabine. J'espère que ça le fera réfléchir, car Shanks-san ne mérite pas de souffrir…

* * *

 **Enfin terminé! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chose à dire, outre le fait que je me suis ENFIN fait percer les oreilles (je suis maintenant rendu à égalité avec le nombre de piercings de Gaby-chan)! Oui, je suis fier de moi. En même temps, j'ai réussi à surpasser ma phobie des aiguilles (pas vraiment une phobie, mais bon). Donc, en gros, je suis rendue à 3 nuits blanches et je vais bientôt commencer ma quatrième! Ouais~ (C'est sarcastique, je ne suis pas vraiment contente de ne plus dormir)!**

 **Bon, assez parler de moi, passons avec les petites parenthèses :**

 **(1) Bas cuissarde : Bas long qui arrive un peu au-dessus du genou, voir même à la mi-cuisse.**

 **(2) Peut-être qu'un jour je vous le dessinerai... Un jour… Ou peut-être pas… Ça dépendra de si vous le voulez.**

 **(3) Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, mais entre-autre, ce sont des sandales traditionnelles qu'on met avec des kimonos. Donc si vous savez comment ça s'appelle, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me le dire?**

 **Bon, voilà. Sur ce, bonne soirée ou bonne journée (je sais pas quand vous allez le lire, alors…)!**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Pourquoi Kaidou?

**Salut!**

 **Désolé du retard! Il y avait le GAnime durant la fin de semaine et mon cousin, ainsi que ma tante sont venus nous rendre visite. Je n'ai donc pas pu écrire… JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Surtout que la semaine prochaine je vais partir en dehors de la ville… Autrement dit, je n'aurais probablement pas accès à internet ou à un ordinateur… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais écrire le prochain chapitre dans mon carnet et je le posterais rendue chez moi. Il y a même de grande chance que je poste 2 chapitres en même temps pour m'excuser. Mais n'espérez pas trop… Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps d'écrire… Mais bon, en tout cas…**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

 **P.S. Dites~… Est-ce que vous seriez fâché contre moi si je tuais Gaby-chan, encore une fois…? Oui?…**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création de Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« C'est sur ces mots que je me suis levée, en lançant un «Bonne nuit, Shanks-san!» avant de rentrer dans les entrailles du navire pour me rendre à ma cabine. J'espère que ça le fera réfléchir, car Shanks-san ne mérite pas de souffrir… »_

~-~ J'ai peur… J'ai mal… Vais-je mourir? Ou est-ce que je vais réussir à m'enfuir? Je vois les dernières marches à monter. Mais je ne vois pas de lueurs d'espoir… Car je l'entends derrière moi. Il va me rattraper… S'il-vous-plait… Quelqu'un… Sauvez-moi… (1) ~-~

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un autre cauchemar… Ça fait 3 mois et 1 semaine depuis que je suis rentrée dans l'équipage. J'ai comptée. Mais depuis que j'ai pu retirer mes bandages, je fais des cauchemars. Les cicatrices qu'ont laissées mes blessures me rappellent ce jour fatidique que je ne peux pas oublier. Je n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans le miroir sans avoir des flashs de mon ancienne vie apparaitre devant mes yeux. Que je suis pathétique. Moi qui ai fait la morale à Shanks-san, il y a moins de 3 mois. Je me désespère moi-même. Lorsque je me change devant un miroir ou dans la douche, je détourne le regard pour ne pas regarder mon corps. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Shanks-san pour ne pas l'importuné, alors qu'il vient à peine d'accepter la perte de son bras gauche. À la place, j'en ai parlé avec Ben-san et Doc.

Ben-san a écouté calmement sans me juger, tandis que le Doc a dit que je pourrai me faire tatouer, lorsque je serai complètement guéris. Mais tous les deux ont été d'accords sur un point, je devrais aller en parler à Shanks-san. D'après eux, il pourra m'aider car il connait ce sentiment. Mais j'hésite encore. Je crois que je vais en parler avec lui, ce soir ou demain. Mais je sais que ça ne servira à rien. C'est pourquoi j'ai déjà commencée à réfléchir sur quels tatouages je vais me faire. Mes parents me reprocheraient d'être trop jeune pour cela… Voilà! Je pleure. Que c'est chiant d'être émotive. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'ai l'émotion facile?! Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai des pensées négatives?! Pourquoi faut-il que tout cela m'arrive à moi? Oui, c'est vrai, mon ancienne vie était ennuyeuse. Mais au moins, je ne souffrais pas!

Je suis égoïste, n'est-ce pas? Préférer mon bonheur à celui des autres… Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi mes sentiments sont si contradictoires? Je sais que je suis de nature indécise… Je l'ai toujours été. Même lorsque j'étais heureuse, au fond de moi, ce n'étais pas totalement vrai. C'est sur cette pensée que j'ai laissée mon regard se dirigé vers le hublot de ma chambre. Il fait encore noir dehors. Il doit être dans les alentours de 4 heures du matin. D'après le navigateur, nous allons arriver à une de nos îles vers 10 heures du matin, soit dans 6 heures. D'ailleurs, en parlant du navigateur, je suis devenue son élève, depuis environ 3 mois. Tout comme je suis devenue l'élève des cuisiniers, de Yassop-san et de Shanks-san.

Je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Et je suis en train de sourire, maintenant. Je suis vraiment bizarre comme fille, sérieux! Mais bon, je devrais me rendormir. Je vais avoir une journée chargée avec les entrainements, l'étude, mes tâches et mon magasinage. Je dois aller me chercher d'autres sous-vêtements car j'ai prit de la poitrine. Je dois faire du B, maintenant. En même temps, je ne m'en plains pas, ma poitrine m'a toujours complexée. De toute façon, c'était inévitable, puisque je n'ai pas fini ma poussé de croissance. J'espère aussi avoir pris quelques centimètres… Au faites, j'étais pas supposée me rendormir?! Putain que c'est chiant d'être insomniaque! Ça a beau n'être que léger, c'est quand même chiant! En tout cas… Je me demande comment va ce passer la journée… Zzzz…

0o0… -6 heures plus tard-… 0o0

POV Shanks

Gaby-chan vient de partir en ville pour magasiner. Elle nous a interdit de la suivre puisqu'elle ne voulait plus se faire piéger comme la fois du kimono. C'est dommage, je voulais la niaiser un peu… C'est très drôle de la voir réagir au quart de tour. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle a de plus en plus de cernes sous les yeux. Je me demande si elle dort bien. Je devrais peut-être en parler avec Doc.

\- Shanks?

\- Oh, Ben! Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Veux-tu me parler de quelque chose en particulier?

\- Oui, j'aimerais te parler de Gabrielle.

\- Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Shanks, tu as remarqué qu'elle semble de plus en plus fatiguée?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars.

\- Hein~?! Quel genre de cauchemar?

\- Elle dit qu'elle rêve de son passé, mais aussi du jour de sa mort. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'a chaque fois qu'elle voit ses cicatrices, elle a des flashs.

\- Je vois… Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir, au lieu de venir te voir, Ben?

\- Elle a dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te déranger. Surtout que tu viens à peine de retrouver tes anciens habits.

\- Pourtant, c'est moi le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle en a parlée avec d'autres personnes?

\- Je crois que oui. Me semble qu'elle a dit qu'elle en a parlé avec Doc. Mais pourquoi cette question, Shanks?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ben. Je me demandais à qui elle l'a raconté.

\- …

\- Dit, Ben?

\- Oui, Shanks?

\- Qu'en as-tu pensé, quand elle t'a tout racontée?

\- Rien. Juste que toi et elle vous vous ressembliez.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu devrais aller lui en parler, Shanks.

\- J'irai ce soir, Ben.

\- Comme tu veux, Shan-

\- Capitaine!

L'un de mes matelots nous a interrompus dans notre conversation. On dirait que c'est urgent.

\- Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Le Jolly roger de Kaidou a été aperçu dans une crique, proche de la ville.

\- Quoi?! Mais Gaby-chan y est encore!

Tout le monde semble affolé. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas?! Kaidou, l'un des empereurs des mers, mais aussi l'un de nos ennemis se trouve sur notre territoire. Je suis peut-être un empereur, moi aussi, ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me demande comment va Gaby-chan…

Fin POV Shanks

Je suis sortit du magasin de sous-vêtements depuis seulement quelques minutes, mais dès que j'ai mis le nez dehors, ce que j'ai vue m'a surpris. En même temps, y'a de quoi être choquée! Que fait l'équipage de Kaidou aux cents bêtes sur cette île? Au moins, il ne c'est pas déplacé lui-même. Ça aurait été chiant. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il faut que j'aille prévenir Shanks-san. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à cette île si Kaidou attaquerait?! Elle serait probablement détruite. Par chance, ils ne sont qu'une vingtaine. L'équipage n'est donc pas au complet. Fait chier… Qu'est-ce que je fais? Les hommes de Kaidou ont commencés à sortir leurs armes et leur " leader " a crié :

\- PILLEZ CETTE VILLE ET NE LAISSEZ AUCUN SURVIVANT!

\- OUAIIIIIS! Crièrent les sous-fifres.

Super… Voilà que tout le monde panique… Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. J'ai sortit le den den mushi que Ben-san m'a donné comme « cadeau de bienvenue ». Je l'ai donc ouvert et j'ai composée le numéro de l'escargot de Shanks-san.

Puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru… Gatcha.

\- _Oui?!_

\- Shanks-san, c'est moi, Gabrielle.

\- _Gaby-chan! Où es-tu? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessée, j'espère?!_

\- Je vais bien, Shanks-san. Calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plait! Je suis encore en ville. Je me suis cachée dans une ruelle, proche des hommes de Kaidou. Ils ont envahi l'île et se préparent à tout saccager. Ils ont déjà commencé à s'attaquer aux citoyens et à piller la ville. D'après ce que j'ai vue, ils sont environ une vingtaine.

\- _Je vois… Gaby-chan, rentre immédiatement au bateau. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre._

\- Mais les citoyens! Je ne peux pas les regarder mourir en m'enfuyant. Je peux me battre!

\- _C'est hors de question! J'ai déjà envoyé des gars en ville pour les attaquer. Tu ne dois pas rester là-bas, tu risques d'être blessée._

\- Mais, je suis sûr que je peux en tirer quelques-uns. J'ai mes pistolets avec moi… Je peux me défendre!

\- _Tu ne peux même pas courir! Que feras-tu si tu te fais pourchasser?! Si tu t'essouffle trop, tu risques d'en mourir. Ta blessure au poumon n'est pas encore complètement guérie._

\- Mais…

\- _Pas de «mais» qui tiennent. Ordre du Capitaine, Gabrielle. Rentre au navire._

\- … À vos ordres… Capitaine…

Gatcha.

Merde! FAIT CHIER! Il m'énerve! Je ne suis pas fait en porcelaine, merde! Je sais me battre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Si Shanks-san n'était pas mon Capitaine, je lui fouetterais mon poing dans la gueule. Dommage que j'ai trop de respect pour lui pour le faire. J'ai mis mon sac d'achat sur mon épaule et j'ai continué mon chemin vers le Red Force. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour ne pas respecter l'ordre de mon Capitaine. Surtout que je ne sais pas quel genre de punition il pourrait me donner pour cela. Mais je garde quand même une main sur ma cuisse, près de mon arme, prête à dégainer. Si je croise un adversaire sur la route, je lui collerais une balle entre les deux yeux… Ou pas… Je ne crois pas être capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Peut-être un jour… Mais ce jour n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Je continue d'avancer dans la ville. Mes oreilles me faisant mal, à cause des cris de douleur et de terreur provenant de la ville. J'ai remarqué depuis un moment que mon ouïe est plus développée qu'avant. Tout comme ma vue. Sûrement un autre cadeau de Shinigami-sama… Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Je dois rester vigilante. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver au prochain tournant. Je pourrais me faire trancher la tête si je ne fais pas attention. Je marche dans le dédale de ruelle depuis un bon 15 min. Je crois que je me suis perdue… En même temps, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de sens d'orientation. Au moins, c'est moins pire que Roronoa Zoro. Moi, au moins, je ne me suis pas perdue sur mon propre navire… Enfin presque…

Par chance, je tombe enfin sur une affiche que j'avais vue à l'aller. Je suis donc relativement proche du navire. Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas seule. Un homme portant la marque du Jolly roger de Kaidou est juste devant moi. La poisse. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je suis TOUT sauf chanceuse? Bein maintenant, je le dit. L'homme est plus grand que moi de deux bonnes têtes et a des cheveux blonds. Il est d'ailleurs très musclé. Manquait plus que ça… J'ai dégainé rapidement mon pistolet et l'ai pointé vers mon ennemi. Pour sa pars, il sortit une épée. Fait chier… Toutefois, juste quand il allait s'élancer vers moi, une balle lui a explosé la cervelle. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré.

Quand j'ai tourné mon regard vers l'endroit d'où proviens le projectile, j'ai vu Yassop-san, son arme toujours fumante, pointé vers l'endroit où était anciennement le blondinet.

\- Le Capitaine ne t'avais pas dit de rentrer immédiatement au navire?!

\- En faites, je me suis perdue…

* * *

 **Voilà! Je l'ai enfin postée! Je suis désolée du retard, mais comme je l'ai dit au début, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un bon bout de temps. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! L'histoire ce met enfin en place et bientôt, je pourrais vous annoncer les futurs couples. Car, non, Gaby-chan ne va pas sortir avec Shanks. Désolé d'avoir brisé vos espoirs, mais elle est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais bon, continuons…**

 **(1) Je vous ai fait une peur bleue, hen! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gaby-chan ne va pas mourir de si tôt! Quoi que~…**

 **Hahaha, bon j'arrête là. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est : DORMIR! Je vais devoir faire 6 heures de routes, demain, alors je n'ai pas le goût d'être trop crevé. Hum hum… Bon ok… Je vais probablement l'être puisqu'il est 23h49 et que je me lève à 7h00 demain… En tout cas…**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye~!**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Pourquoi? Je peux me battre!

**Salut~!**

 **Je suis de retour~! Hahaha, voici donc le septième chapitre de cette fiction. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire le huitième, alors je tiens à m'excuser! La suite sera pour plus tard. Franchement, je vous plains… Devoir lire les écrits d'une auteure aussi indigne… Vous être trop bon pour moi, très chers lecteurs! En tout cas…**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création de Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« - Le Capitaine ne t'avais pas dit de rentrer immédiatement au navire?!_

\- _En faites, je me suis perdue… »_

POV Shanks

J'ai envoyé Yassop chercher Gaby-chan car elle a mit trop de temps à arriver. D'ailleurs, les voilà qui montent sur le pont et viennent vers moi. Je me demande ce qu'il lui a prit tant de temps. J'ai le droit à des explications! Surtout qu'elle m'a fait flipper. J'étais sûr qu'il lui était arrivé malheur. Je crois que ça mérite une petite punition… C'est sur ses pensées que j'ai affiché un visage sévère, en les voyants.

\- Merci, Yassop. Tu peux y aller, maintenant. Dis-je d'une voix n'acceptant aucun refus.

\- Oui, Capitaine! Répondit Yassop, avant de partir.

J'ai regardé Yassop partir, avant de diriger mon regard vers Gaby-chan. Elle a la tête baissé et semble effrayé par ce que je vais lui dire.

\- Je t'avais demandé de revenir sur le Red Force, le plus tôt possible. Que faisais-tu pour que ça te prenne tant de temps?

\- Je… Je me suis perdue…

\- Tu crois que je vais croire cette explication?

\- Mais c'est la vérité!

\- Vraiment? Pourtant, il faut un bon sens de l'orientation pour être navigatrice. Alors comment peux-tu te perdre?!

\- Je ne voyais pas le soleil… ?

\- Trouve mieux!

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour ma défense, Shanks-san… Mais je n'ai pas mentit!

\- … Tu as mis 3 fois plus de temps à arriver que ça devais te prendre. Lorsque je donne un ordre, il faut le respecter immédiatement. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- D-Désolée…

\- C'est pourquoi, je vais devoir te punir.

\- … Oui, Capitaine…

\- Va m'attendre dans ma chambre. Je vais venir te rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

\- O-oui, Capitaine…

Dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, je laisse tomber mon air sévère et laisse un rictus sadique étirer mes lèvres. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…

0o0… - 15 min. plus tard - …0o0

J'ai finalement fini de donner mes ordres. Dès que je vais avoir fini de la punir, je vais devoir faire une réunion d'urgence. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois punir Gaby-chan. Je suis arrivé juste devant de ma cabine et je l'ouvre enfin pour y pénétrer. Gaby-chan est là, assise sur la chaise de mon bureau, à se triturer les doigts nerveusement. Elle semble éviter mon regard. Elle est stressée. Je le vois d'ici. Amusant…

\- Je vois que tu m'as écouté. Dis-je d'une voix dure.

\- …

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as compris, passons à ta punition.

\- A-attentez… Je… Je…

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en tiré aussi facilement?!

\- N-non… Mais… Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Maintenant, va enfiler ceci. Dis-je en lui tendant une boîte. Tu devras porter ça pendant toute a journée.

\- Hein? Attendez! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Dit-elle, confuse.

\- Dès que t'auras finie de te changer, viens sur le pont. Il y aura une réunion.

\- Quoi?

\- À plus tard~! Finis-je par dire, un gros sourire aux lèvres, en sortant de la pièce.

Je me dirige donc vers le pont pour appeler tout le monde. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que 20 minutes plus tard que mes matelots sont réunis. Ben-san s'est positionné à côté de moi. Toutefois, aucune Gaby-chan en vue. On va devoir attendre, car je ne vais pas commencer sans qu'elle soit là.

\- Shanks, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ben. Dis-je avec un sourire innocent placardé sur le visage, sous les yeux désespérés de Ben.

Fin POV Shanks

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je ne peux pas mettre ça! Foutu capitaine. La première fois était déjà assez humiliante, pas besoin d'une deuxième fois. Merde… Le pire, c'est que je suis obligée d'obéir, sous peine de recevoir une punition plus grave. Fait chier. Et puis c'est quoi cette couleur?! Franchement, il faut arrêter de penser que toutes les filles aiment le rose. Au moins, les motifs ne sont pas si laid… Des fleurs de cerisier roses pâles sont représentées sur le kimono que Shanks-san vient de me donner. La couleur de fond est d'un rose plus foncé. Je suis maudite. Pourquoi il a fallu que j'ai un pervers, transpirant la bonne humeur jusqu'à faire dégueuler des arcs-en-ciel aux autres, comme capitaine?! Pourquoi? Même si Shanks-san est mon personnage préféré dans One Piece, il me tape quand même sur le système.

Dire qu'il a même acheté les genres de sandales - que je ne connais pas encore le nom - qui s'agence avec. Mais bon, un ordre reste un ordre. J'enfile rapidement le kimono rose et me dirige vers la sortie. Je traverse les multiples couloirs et arrive enfin sur le pont. À mon arrivée, tous les hommes du Red Force, autrement dit les seuls autres êtres vivants présents sur ce navire, se retournent vers moi. Immédiatement je me sens rougir. Tous leurs regards sont braqués sur moi et leurs mâchoires touchent presque au sol. QUE C'EST GÊNANT~! Je déteste sentir le regard de beaucoup de monde sur moi. Je suis timide, merde! Je laisse mon regard se diriger vers Ben-san qui semble lui aussi apprécier le spectacle, mais tente de le cacher.

Tandis que du côté de mon capitaine, celui-ci a un immense sourire scotché au visage et semble fier de son coup. Je lui lance un regard signifiant clairement : « Tu me le payeras ». Mais tout ce que cela a apporté, c'est l'agrandissement du sourire de Shanks-san. Par chance, ce dernier, ayant légèrement pitié de moi, a décidé de commencer la réunion.

\- Attention tout le monde! Cria Shanks-san, attirant, par la même occasion, l'attention de tout le monde. Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui, l'une de nos île a été attaqué. Les dégâts ont été limité, mais il y a quand même eu plusieurs morts et blessés.

Plusieurs personnes ont acquiescé, l'air grave.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Kaidou s'en prend à notre territoire. Il a déjà mit à feu et à sang plusieurs de nos îles. Ça a déjà trop duré. Kaidou nous provoque depuis trop longtemps et aujourd'hui, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. C'est pourquoi, on entre en guerre contre l'empereur Kaidou aux cents bêtes.

\- OUAIS~~!

\- Il s'en est pris à nos familles et nos amis. Il a commit l'irréparable!

\- OUAIS~~!

\- Préparez-vous les gars, l'heure de la bataille a sonné! (1)

\- OUAIS~~!

Après cela, les hommes du navire se sont afférés à leurs tâches respectives. Pour ma part, je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre pour préparer mes armes. En même temps, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas nettoyé.

0o0… - Quelques heures plus tard, après le diner - …0o0

Je suis sortit m'accouder à la rambarde, comme je le fait depuis environ 3 mois. Je regarde le ciel étoilé et je me remémore le bon vieux temps où je m'assoyais sur l'une des chaises de mon patio, à regarder la voute céleste. Plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'entends pas Shanks-san se placer à mes côté, comme il le fait depuis cette fameuse nuit où je lui ai fait la morale.

\- À quoi penses-tu? Demanda Shanks-san, me faisant sursauter.

\- À mon passé. J'avais pour habitude de m'assoir et de regarder les étoiles, enrouler dans une couverture, avec un bon livre sur les genoux. Répondis-je, rêveuse.

\- Ça semble agréable. Mais dit-moi, quand allais-tu me parler de tes cauchemars?

\- … Quand j'aurais jugé bon de le faire.

\- Pourtant tu en as parlée avec Ben et Doc.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous importuné, Shanks-san.

\- Gaby-chan, tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton Capitaine et c'est dans mon travail d'écouter mes hommes.

\- Je suis une femme…

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Ffu~ (2), en faites, c'est surtout à cause du fait que je vous ai fait la morale, alors que je ne suis pas mieux que vous, avant. Je sais que le passé est le passé, mais je ne suis pas capable de l'oublier.

\- … Tu n'as pas à l'oublier, juste à l'accepter. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que la prochaine fois tu viennes m'en parler en premier.

\- Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir. Rigolais-je légèrement.

\- Maintenant qu'on a mit cela au clair, passons à un autre sujet.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler?

\- De la guerre à venir…

\- Oh, je vois… Alors?

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Kaidou pour lui déclarer la guerre. J'ai aussi envoyé une lettre à Bigmom pour l'avertir de ne pas intervenir et j'ai envoyé un gars rendre visite à Barbe Blanche

\- Hum, je vois. Et en quoi ça me concerne? Je ne suis pas votre second, juste une nouvelle recrue.

\- En faites, le gars, que j'ai envoyé pour rendre visite à Barbe Blanche, a pour mission de le prévenir d'une visite imminente de notre part.

\- Hein? On va aller rendre visite à Barbe Blanche?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'aurai un service à lui demander.

\- Quel genre de service?

\- J'aimerais lui demander qu'il te prenne avec lui.

\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi? Je peux me battre, Shanks-san! Oui, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas courir et je ne possède pas le Haki, ni un quelconque fruit du démon. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis inutile! M'exclamai-je, vexée et furieuse.

\- Gabrielle! Même si tu es une très bonne tireuse, ça ne change rien au fait que tu es blessé. Tu ne feras que touts nous mettre en danger, toi compté.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Gaby-chan, c'est un ordre du capitaine. Tu vas monter sur ce navire et y rester jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ou jusqu'à ce que tu sois apte aux combats. Point final.

\- … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Ffu~… Très bien. De toute façon, j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer mes autres personnages préférés.

\- Au moins, tu as compris. Tu devras faire ton sac et aller chercher ton dossier médical auprès de Doc.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… Dis-je, n'écoutant qu'à moitié.

\- Ah! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «personnages préférés»?

\- Rien d'important, Shanks-san! Rigolai-je, en partant vers ma cabine.

\- Hé, mais attend! Je veux savoir mo-… Dit Shanks-san, mais en se faisant coupé avant la fin de sa phrase, par le claquement de ma porte de chambre.

C'est ainsi que le Red Force fît cap vers le navire de Barbe Blanche, le Moby Dick.

POV Shanks

0o0… - 4 jours plus tard - …0o0

Le navire de Barbe Blanche est finalement en vue. Dans quelques minutes, on va pouvoir accoster. Gaby-chan est allée finir de préparer son sac. Elle va devoir aller chercher la copie de son dossier médical, auprès de Doc. Mes hommes, quand à eux, placent les marches pour que je puisse monter sur le Moby Dick. Dès que l'encre a été mit à l'eau et les escaliers placé pour relier les deux navires, j'ai relâché mon Haki du roi, faisant attention de ne pas toucher mes hommes. Par la suite, je monte sur le navire, tirant derrière moi un tonneau de Sake. Mon Haki a fait s'évanouir plusieurs hommes et a fait craquer le bois du Moby Dick, par endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive? Demanda un matelot.

\- Aaah, c'est déjà trop tard… Ne paniquez pas, ils ont juste perdu connaissance, Yoi. Avertit Marco le Phoenix.

\- Comme d'habitude, il a un Haki impressionnant. Commenta Joz.

\- Désoler. Mais il faut être prudent sur un navire ennemi. Expliquai-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'espère que tu as apporté du bon Sake, gamin. Gronda Barbe Blanche, assis dans son siège, entouré de poche à transfusion.

\- Bien sûr. Il vient d'une de mes îles, réputé pour son Sake. Répondis-je en me versant une coupe, avant de lancer le tonneau à Barbe Blanche.

\- Alors gamin, pourquoi viens-tu me rendre visite?

\- J'aurai une demande à te faire, Barbe Blanche.

\- Dit toujours...

\- J'aimerais que tu prennes à ton bord un membre de mon équipage.

\- Continue.

\- Comme tu dois le savoir, je vais entrer en guerre avec Kaidou. Toutefois, celle dont je parle est blessée et ne peux pas se battre.

\- … Celle?

\- Bien qu'elle soit une excellente tireuse, elle ne peut pas courir, sous peine de rouvrir l'une de ses blessures. Continuai-je, ignorant l'intervention d'Ace.

\- Tu me demandes donc de la prendre à mon bord, alors que je suis moi-même en guerre contre Bigmom?!

\- Exactement. J'aimerais aussi que tu l'entraines au combat aux corps à corps, ainsi qu'à la métrise du Haki.

\- … Et où est cette gamine que je vais devoir prendre avec moi? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

\- Elle est en train d'aller chercher son dossier médical, auprès de mon médecin de bord. Répondis-je.

\- Quel âge a cette gamine?

\- 17 ans.

\- Pourquoi ne la renvoies-tu pas auprès de ses parents? Demanda Barbe Blanche, perplexe.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont morts. Répondit Gaby-chan, arrivant derrière moi, accompagné de Ben.

Je me suis retourné en entendant sa réponse. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi rapides. Elle a un air neutre, alors que d'habitude elle a une expression enjouée encrée sur son visage.

\- Déjà fini, Gaby-chan? Demandai-je aux nouveaux arrivants.

\- J'avais déjà finis de ranger mes affaires. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller voir Doc. Répondis Gaby-chan en retrouvant le sourire, mais semblant tout de même gêné devant le regard des autres.

\- Je vois. Dis-je, un sourire fleurissant sur mon visage.

\- Alors c'est elle la gamine qui va rejoindre mon équipage durant quelques temps… S'exclama Barbe Blanche, fixant Gaby-chan, qui semble intimidé par sa grandeur.

\- Oui, elle se nomme Gabrielle Glaciem, mais on l'appelle tous Gaby-chan. J'espère que vous prendrez soin d'elle. Répondis-je pour elle, la voyant légèrement trembler.

\- Bien. Nous prendrons soin d'elle. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, le roux, j'aimerais que tu dégages de mon navire. Dit Barbe Blanche, buvant le reste du Sake présent dans le tonneau.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Barbe Blanche. Répondis-je, après avoir bu ma coupe de Sake.

Je me suis levé et j'ai dit quelques avertissements à Gaby-chan avant de partir, accompagné de Ben. Gaby-chan est restée là, au côté de ses sacs, nous regardant partir, plus trop sûr d'elle. Mais c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Gaby-chan sera plus en sécurité ici, qu'avec nous. Enfin je l'espère…

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Alors c'était comment?**

 **L'histoire avance et l'action va vraiment commencer (enfin, je crois…). Alors, comme je l'avais dit à** **Dourou** **, Gaby-chan les a rencontrer et va même faire un bout de chemin avec eux. Je vais d'ailleurs bientôt annoncer les prochains couples (je ne l'ai pas dit dans le chapitre d'avant?!). J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire!**

 **(1) «Préparez-vous les gars, l'heure de la bataille a sonné!» est en fait un dérivé de la phrase «L'heure de la vengeance a sonné». Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais je sais que je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part. Toutefois, dans ce cas-ci, je ne voulais pas parler de vengeance, alors j'ai préféré modifier légèrement la phrase.**

 **(2) «Ffu~» est ma manière à moi d'écrire le fait que quelqu'un soupir.**

 **Bon, maintenant, passons à un petit sondage. J'aimerais savoir de quelle couleur sera le prochain kimono de Gaby-chan. Voici une liste et écrivez-moi votre top 3.**

\- **Mauve**

\- **Vert**

\- **Rouge**

\- **Jaune**

\- **Orange**

 **S'il vous plait, répondez en grand nombre car j'ai besoin de savoir de quelle couleur sera la prochaine punition de Gaby-chan. Ça ne prend que 2 min. à faire. Il suffit juste de me dire votre top 3! *Grand sourire à la Luffy* N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger. Alors à vos claviers! :D**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye~!**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Pour quelle raison?

**Salut à tous!**

 **Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué? D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous annoncé que nous avons dépassé les 1 000 vues! J'ai fait la danse de la joie devant le chiffre. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que beaucoup de personnes ont lus ma fanfiction. J'aurais aimée pouvoir vous faire un chapitre bonus, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire. Surtout que j'étais à la bourre pour ce chapitre… En tout cas… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire un review.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création de Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Je me suis levé et j'ai dit quelques avertissements à Gaby-chan avant de partir, accompagné de Ben. Gaby-chan est restée là, au côté de ses sacs, nous regardant partir, plus trop sûr d'elle. Mais c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Gaby-chan sera plus en sécurité ici, qu'avec nous. Enfin je l'espère… »_

Nous ne voyons déjà plus le Moby Dick. J'espère vraiment que Gaby-chan sera bien là-bas.

Fin POV Shanks

Avant de monter à bord du Red Force, Shanks-san m'a donné quelques avertissements. Comme, par exemple, de toujours rester sur ses gardes, de ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui et de faire attention à Marshall D. Teach. Mais le dernier point, je le savais déjà. En même temps, je connais le futur, alors je sais qu'à cause de lui, plusieurs personnes vont mourir. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour empêcher ce futur tragique. Même si au finale, je suis démasquée… Portgas D. Ace est mon deuxième personnage favori, à égalité avec Marco le Phoenix, je ne peux donc pas le laisser mourir comme ça. Dès que le navire a été hors de vue, je me suis tourné vers mes affaires pour déposé mon dossier médical qui était encore dans mes mains. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendue les planches du plancher (1) craquer.

Quelqu'un est en train de courir vers moi et d'après le bruit que je viens d'entendre, on dirait qu'il vient de sortir une épée de son fourreau. Super… Ça ne fait même pas 15 minutes que je suis sur ce navire et je me fais déjà attaquer. Autant en profiter pour en décourager quelques-uns. Je me suis retournée pour regarder un homme de Barbe Blanche, les bras levés avec un sabre dans les mains, courir vers moi. À bein… Je me suis trompée. Ce n'était pas une épée, mais bien un sabre. Est-ce que c'est la même chose? Si non, c'est quoi la différence? Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Pendant que j'étais dans la lune, l'homme c'est considérablement rapproché. J'ai rapidement mis ma main sur la hachette militaire dans mon dos et je l'ai sortie juste au bon moment pour bloquer l'attaque.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de force, alors autant compenser avec la vitesse. Mais je vais devoir en finir avant de m'essouffler. Manquerait plus que je m'écroule au sol en crachant du sang. Au faites, pourquoi il m'attaque, lui? Mais bon, je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur le sujet important car si ça continue comme ça, je vais me retrouver encore une fois sur la lune. Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'ai fait un salto arrière pour m'éloigner de mon adversaire. Je vois que les entrainements avec mon père n'ont pas servit à rien. Dans les airs, j'ai rangé ma hachette dans mon dos et j'ai sortit deux de mes poignards, un dans chaque main. Par la suite, je me suis mis en position pour combattre et je me suis élancée vers mon adversaire. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide qu'avant, mais je garde quand même une vitesse acceptable.

Rendu dans son dos, j'ai mit l'un de mes poignards contre sa gorge et l'autre contre ses flans. Je n'entends personne bougé. Tous semble figé par ce qu'il c'est passé. Le tout n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais ces quelques minutes ont permis à prouver à tout le monde que je sais me battre. Après un certain temps dans cette position, j'ai baissé mes poignards et les ai rangés.

\- S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous éviter de m'attaquer sans aucune raison. J'ai beau être blessée, ça ne change rien au fait que je sais me battre. Surtout qu'au lieu d'avoir sortit mes lames, j'aurais très bien pu prendre mes pistolets et tirer. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentille. Dis-je avec une mine préoccupé et un regard amusé.

\- Gamine, pourquoi le roux a dit que tu ne pouvais pas te battre? Tu viens à peine de le faire… Gronda Barbe Blanche, mécontent que Shanks-san lui ai mentit.

\- Il… Il ne vous a pas mentit. En faites, tant que je ne m'essouffle pas, je vais parfaitement bien… Dis-je, légèrement intimidé par sa grande taille.

\- Je vois… Dit-il avant de s'adoucir. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, gamine, alors calme toi.

\- Désolée… C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de rencontrer des personnes aussi grande que vous. Surtout qu'avoir autant de regard dirigé vers moi n'est pas super… Dis-je en rougissant, gênée et tremblante.

\- Gurarararara… Voici une gamine bien intéressante. Mes fils, laissez nous seuls, elle, moi et les commandants. Ordonna l'homme le plus fort au monde.

Le pont du Moby Dick s'est vidé en moins de temps pour le dire. Seuls les commandants sont restés. Il ne reste plus que 17 personnes, sans me compté, sur le pont et ils sont tous plus fort que moi. Au moins, je sais que s'ils m'attaquent, j'aurais une mort rapide. En plus, j'ai une bonne panoplie de choix. J'ai la possibilité de me faire déchiquetée, brulée, écrasée, tranchée, bombardée, transpercée ou encore trouée de balles. C'est super… En passant, c'est ironique. Mais bon, je vais laissée mes pensées morbides pour un autre jour… Si je suis toujours en vie…

\- Gurarara, est-ce mieux, gamine? Demanda Barbe Blanche, en rigolant.

\- Ffu~, on va dire. Mais ça m'intrigue, pourquoi avoir fait partir vos hommes? Probablement pas pour apaiser mon malaise…

\- Elle est intelligente, Yoi. Commenta Marco, avec son expression habituelle.

\- Gurarara… Tu me plais bien, gamine. J'ai fait partir mes fils pour pouvoir parler calmement de certains détails. Déclara Barbe Blanche, une sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir la cause de ma blessure, n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je.

\- Exactement. Dit l'homme le plus fort du monde.

\- Ffu~, par où commencer? Hum~… J'ai été prise comme otage par un enfoiré sans nom et ça c'est mal fini. Je n'ai survécue que grâce aux soins médicaux que m'a apportés le médecin de bord de Shanks-san. Pour lui montrer ma gratitude, j'ai accepté de faire partit de son équipage. Toutes les blessures que j'ai reçues ce jour là sont guéries sauf pour celle-ci… Expliquais-je, en tirant sur l'ourlet de mon chandail pour montrer l'impact de balle au centre de ma poitrine.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, han? Maintenant, je suis sûr de faire un cauchemar ce soir. Super… J'ai remontée rapidement mon chandail pour cacher la cicatrice. Je ne veux pas avoir des flashs… Surtout pas maintenant…

\- Tu ne sembles pas mentir, gamine. Mais ce sera à vérifier avec les infirmières. Tu iras les voir après le diner. Déclara Barbe Blanche.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Barbe Blanche. Autres choses? Demandai-je, affichant l'expression neutre que j'avais l'habitude d'utilisé lorsque je parlais avec mes professeurs, à l'école.

\- Tu partageras la chambre d'Haruta. Entre filles, vous devriez bien vous entendre. Dit Barbe Blanche, en buvant le Sake qu'il avait délaissé pendant la conversation.

\- Oui, Oyaji (2). Dit Haruta, en s'approchant de moi. Je suis la commandante de la douzième division, Haruta. Ravie de te rencontrer.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Gabrielle Glaciem. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre! Dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi aussi! Dit-elle, en me souriant.

\- Moi c'est Ace, Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la deuxième division. Dit Ace, en me sautant dessus. J'ai 18 ans et j'ai entendu que tu en as 17. Ça veut dire qu'on a presque le même âge!

\- Hahaha, belle déduction! Répondis-je, agrandissant mon sourire.

\- Hey, ne te fous pas de moi! S'exclama Ace, en faisant la moue.

\- Désolée! M'excusais-je, rigolant de la bouille trop mignonne qu'affiche Ace.

\- Voyons, Ace, n'importune pas la demoiselle. Intervint Thatch, en me faisant un sourire charmeur. Je suis le commandant de la quatrième division, Thatch. Je suis aussi le cuisinier en chef de cet équipage de morfale.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. D'ailleurs, si je peux vous aidez en cuisine, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Sur le Red Force, j'aidais souvent les cuisiniers, alors ça ne me dérange pas de le faire ici. Proposais-je, légèrement gênée de cette nouvelle attention.

\- Je serai ravi de travailler avec vous, mademoiselle.

\- Lâche-là, Yoi. Elle est trop jeune pour toi, Thatch, Yoi. Intervint, lui aussi, Marco.

\- Hey! S'exclama Thatch, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé.

\- Commandant de la première division, Marco, Yoi. On me surnomme le Phoenix, Yoi. Se présenta Marco, ignorant Thatch.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Ma proposition marche pour vous aussi. J'ai été l'apprenti du navigateur, sur le Red Force. Dis-je, amusée par la petite dispute entre les deux commandants.

\- Hum? Tu sais faire beaucoup de chose, Yoi. (3)

\- Quand l'on n'a rien d'autre à faire que nos tâches quotidiennes, on s'occupe. Déclarai-je, souriante.

\- Gurararara… Voyons, mes fils. Laissez la respirer. Gamine, j'accepte que tu aides Marco et Thatch dans leurs travails. Mais tu devras aussi te garder du temps pour t'entrainer. Tu utilises des pistolets et des poignards, n'est-ce pas?

\- Exactement. C'est rare que j'utilise ma hachette, je préfère les armes à feu.

\- Bien. Izou, t'entrainera cette gamine.

\- D'accord, Oyaji. Accepta Izou, en s'avançant lui aussi.

\- On verra qui sera t'es entraineur au corps à corps et au Haki plus tard, gamine. Pour l'instant, on restera avec ça. Faites ce que vous voulez, maintenant.

\- J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous. Dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Suite à ça, tous les commandants restant se sont présentés. Haruta m'a conduit jusqu'à sa chambre et m'a aidée à porter mes sacs. Rendu là-bas, elle m'a aidée à m'installer et ont a beaucoup parlée. Elle est sympathique comme fille. On va bien s'entendre, j'en suis sûr. Après avoir fini, nous sommes retournées sur le pont et j'ai sympathisée avec quelques personnes, mais surtout Ace. On s'entend super bien, ensemble. J'ai découvert par la même occasion que lui, Thatch et Haruta adoraient faire des blagues à l'équipage. Ils m'ont proposé de devenir leurs complices et j'ai acceptée. En même temps, qui suis-je pour refuser une offre aussi alléchante. Bon, c'est vrai que je vais m'attirer quelques ennuis, mais au moins, ça me fera passer le temps. Mais on a du mettre fin à nos complots car Thatch doit aller préparer le diner.

Je l'ai suivis pour l'aider, comme me l'a demandé Barbe Blanche, et ce, jusqu'aux cuisines. On s'est mis au travail car l'heure du diner approche. Au final, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser sur ce navire!

* * *

 **Alors? Ça vous a plu?**

 **Vous avez finalement pu voir de quoi est capable Gaby-chan. Bien sûr, son niveau n'est pas égal à celui d'un commandant. Mais en même temps, mon OC n'est pas une Mary-Sue, donc c'est une relativement bonne excuse. Elle est assez puissante pour mettre une verrouillé à plusieurs personnes, mais faut pas abuser non plu. Je compte la faire devenir plus puissante dans le futur, mais ça va être pour plus tard. On a tout notre temps.**

 **(1)** **Le pont d'un navire, là, est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça un plancher? Plancher dans le genre d'un plancher de maison…**

 **(2)** **Oyaji signifie «père» en japonais. J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais rajouter des mots en japonais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais toujours mettre une petite traduction à la fin de chaque chapitre.**

 **(3)** **La flemme de toujours mettre des «dit…» alors pour ceux que c'est évident, je ne vais pas les mettre, sauf en cas de besoin.**

 **Bon, je vous rappelle que j'ai un sondage en cour. La question était: «De quelle couleur sera la prochaine punition de Gaby-chan?». N'hésitez pas à répondre. Les choix de réponse sont:**

\- **Mauve**

\- **Vert**

\- **Rouge**

\- **Jaune**

\- **Orange**

 **Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des sujets que je voulais abordée.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne journée/soirée!**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Est-ce qu'Ace fait toujours ça?

**Bonjour~!**

 **Le neuvième chapitre est finalement prêt. Gaby-chan commence à ce plaire dans cet équipage quelque peu farfelue. Mais bon, elle doit être habituée, vu qu'elle a passée plus de 3 mois sur le Red Force avec une bande de saoulard. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **P.S. Je sais que j'aurais du le faire avant, mais voici le premier disclaimer. J'ai modifié les autres chapitres pour que ça le marque, donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous l'avez déjà vu. Ce message ne concerne que ceux qui suivent la fic depuis le début.**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter. L'idée de la guerre entre Kaidou et Shanks, ainsi que celle de Bigmom et Barbe Blanche, me vient de la fanfiction « Renard de Feu » par Renhika, à qui d'ailleurs j'ai demandé la permission.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Je l'ai suivis pour l'aider, comme me l'a demandé Barbe Blanche, et ce, jusqu'aux cuisines. On s'est mis au travail car l'heure du diner approche. Au final, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser sur ce navire! »_

POV Thatch

On a presque fini de faire à manger pour les 1 600 hommes du Moby Dick. La brunette s'en sort plutôt bien. Elle est un peu maladroite, mais c'est plus drôle que désespérant. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui approche.

\- Thatch-san, j'ai fini. Avez-vous d'autres choses à me faire faire?

\- On a fini le repas, mais il reste à aller mettre les tables et placer les couverts. Peux-tu le faire, Gaby-chan?

\- Bien sûr!

\- Quelques gars sont déjà partit, tu peux aller les rejoindre dans le réfectoire. Tu as juste à traverser cette porte.

\- D'accord, Thatch-san. À plus tard!

\- À plus tard, Gaby-chan.

Après ça, la brunette est partit vers le réfectoire. Cette fille est amusante. Elle est un peu timide, mais attachante. J'aimerais peut-être mieux la connaitre, surtout qu'elle m'intrigue. Au final, quand Oyaji lui a demandé la raison de sa blessure à la poitrine, elle n'a pas répondue. Elle n'a fait qu'éviter la question. Je me demande ce qu'il lui est vraiment arrivé. Mais je me doute qu'elle risque de mentir si on lui pose la question. Si je me souviens bien, Oyaji lui a demandé qu'après le diner elle aille à l'infirmerie. Si je vais avec elle, je vais pouvoir savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé… C'est décidé! Je vais l'accompagner. Après avoir pris m'a décision, je me suis remis au travail. Je me suis dirigé vers la porte qu'a empruntée Gaby-chan, il y a quelques minutes, pour aller les aider.

Fin POV Thatch

POV Marco

\- Le diner est prêt!

Je me dirige vers le réfectoire car j'ai entendus Thatch crié que c'était l'heure du diner. Il y a quelques heures, j'ai vu Gabrielle se diriger vers la cuisine, avec Thatch. Elle doit probablement l'aider, comme lui a demandé Oyaji. Au moins, je n'aurai pas besoin de la chercher dans tout le navire pour aller manger. En parlant de la nouvelle recrue du roux, elle est assez impressionnante… Le gars qu'elle a métrisé, ce matin, c'était l'un de mes hommes et il était loin d'être faible. Bon, il ne vaut pas la force d'un commandant, mais ça c'est normal. Les commandants sont les seuls, avec Oyaji, à être capable d'utilisé le Haki. On est aussi de très bon combattant. J'arrive devant la porte du réfectoire et l'ouvre. Ace, Joz, Blamenco, Namur et Atmos sont déjà assis à la table des commandants avec une assiette devant eux.

Oyaji n'est toujours pas arrivé, on dirait. Je me suis assis à la table, en face d'Ace, et j'attends que les cuisiniers me servent. Je vois Gabrielle s'approcher avec une assiette et une choppe de Sake et dépose le tout devant moi.

\- Tenez, Marco-san. Bonne appétit! Dit Gabrielle, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci, Yoi.

\- Gaby-chan! Appela Thatch, avec une assiette dans les mains.

\- Oui, Thatch-san?

\- Tu peux t'assoir, on s'occupe du reste.

\- Êtes-vous sûr?

\- Oui! Tiens, assis toi à côté d'Ace et mange. Dit Thatch en déposant une assiette et en la faisant s'assoir à côté de la flammèche.

\- Merci, Thatch-san! Remercia Gabrielle, en faisant un sourire gêné.

Les gars ont finis de servirent tout le monde et Thatch c'est assis à mes côté. Les autres commandants s'étant rajoutés à la table. Haruta s'est assise aux côtés de Gabrielle et Izou juste à coté d'Haruta. On dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les trois.

\- Mais oui! Allez, ça va être amusant! Déclara Haruta.

\- Mais… Bon, d'accord… J'accepte. Répondit Gabrielle.

\- On va bien s'amuser! Déclara Izou.

\- Ah! D'ailleurs, Gaby-chan, me semble que j'avais vu des cartes de tarot dans tes choses. Est-ce que tu es capable de prédire l'avenir? Demanda Haruta.

\- Hum… Je me débrouille… Si tu veux, on pourra essayer ce soir. Répondit Gabrielle, légèrement gênée.

J'ai arrêté de les écouter à partir de ce moment là. Je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlent, puisque je n'ai pas écouté le début de la conversation. Au lieu, j'ai commencé à parlé avec Thatch et Ace. D'après ce qu'ils viennent de me dire, ils comptent aller à l'infirmerie avec Gabrielle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous? Me demanda Thatch, en me regardant.

\- J'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors bon… Répondis-je.

\- Ouais! J'ai…

Et bien, Ace vient de faire une crise de narcolepsie au plein milieu de sa phrase. Thatch s'est levé pour aller chercher une serviette. Ace en aura besoin à son réveil. Gabrielle semble surprise, mais pas plus paniqué que ça. Ce n'est probablement pas la première fois qu'elle voit quelqu'un s'endormir dans son assiette. Ou bien elle a remarqué que personne ne panique. En même temps, elle fait partit de ceux qui ont cuisiné, alors elle doit savoir qu'il n'y a aucun poison dans son assiette. Il y a aussi probablement le fait que le roux lui a parlé de l'équipage. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Surtout qu'elle ne semble pas dérangée par le bruit. Mais ça, elle doit plutôt être habituée. Ace c'est finalement réveillé, après 10 minutes, et a recommencé à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Rien de vraiment surprenant.

\- Marco-san, est-ce qu'Ace fait toujours ça? Me demanda Gabrielle, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- Tout le temps, Yoi. Répondis-je, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Hé!

\- Désolée, Ace. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. S'excusa Gabrielle en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Gab.

\- Gab?

\- C'est plus court que Gabrielle et moins bizarre que Gaby-chan.

\- Hum… Désolée, j'ai perdue l'habitude que quelqu'un m'appelle autrement que Gaby-chan.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excusé… Dit Ace, un air blasé au visage.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi timide avec nous, Gabrielle, Yoi.

\- Vous savez, Marco-san, vous pouvez vous aussi me trouver un surnom.

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes de rajouter le –san, après nos noms, Yoi.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre! Rajouta Thatch, en entrant dans notre conversation.

\- Exactement! Nous aussi on veut des surnoms, si on doit t'en donner un. Déclara Haruta, en entrant, elle aussi, dans la conversation.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Marco-sa… Euh, Marco, Thatch et… Haru-chan… Dit Gab, les joues rouges, quelque peu hésitante.

C'est sur ses mots que le repas prit fin. Par la suite, Gab et Thatch, avec l'aide des autres cuisiniers, ont débarrassés les tables. Quand ils ont eu fini, ils se sont dirigés vers nous. Moi, Ace, Izou et Haruta sommes toujours assis à la table. Bien que je me demande pourquoi ils sont encore là.

\- Gaby-chan, pendant que tu vas être à l'infirmerie, nous on va préparer la soirée de ce soir. On se retrouve à notre chambre. Dit Haruta.

\- À plus tard, Gaby-chan. Dit Izou en partant avec Haruta.

\- À plus tard, Haru-chan, Izou-chan. Dit Gab en faisant des signes de la main.

\- Gab, il faut que j'aille chercher mes médicaments à l'infirmerie. Alors je vais venir avec toi là-bas.

\- Comme tu veux, Ace.

\- Nous aussi on veut venir! S'exclama Thatch, en passant un bras autour de mon cou.

\- Hahaha, je m'en doutais un peu… Bon, allons-y. Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Izou-chan et Haru-chan.

C'est là-dessus que nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'infirmerie.

Fin POV Marco

Nous sommes entrés dans l'infirmerie et une infirmière en uniforme rose et aux bas léopards est venue nous accueillir. Elle s'est présentée comme étant l'infirmière en chef. Tachi, je crois. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds. L'infirmerie possède deux rangées de lits, séparées par des rideaux déplaçable. Il y a aussi de grande armoire contenant tout le matériel nécessaire. L'infirmière en chef nous a fait traverser, moi, Marco et Thatch, dans son bureau. Ace étant partit chercher ses médicaments.

\- Bonjour! Gabrielle Glaciem, c'est ça?

\- Oui, ravie de vous rencontrer, Tachi-san.

\- En plus d'être mignonne, tu es polie. De mieux en mieux.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous enviez, Tachi-san. Répondis-je, le rouge aux joues.

\- Fufufufufufu! Merci du compliment, très chère. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, n'est-ce pas les garçons?

\- Hum! Dirent Marco, Thatch et Ace, qui est revenu entre temps.

\- Alors, j'ai commencée à lire ton dossier médical et j'aimerais que tu répondes à quelques-unes de mes questions. Demanda Tachi-san.

\- Comme vous voudrez… Répondis-je.

\- Donc, compte tenue de ce qui est écrit, tu aurais trois cicatrices. Toutefois, je vois que tu en as une autre sur la jambe. D'où vient-elle?

\- Laissez tomber, ce n'est qu'un bête accident qui est arrivé quand j'avais quoi… 8 ans…? En tout cas, rien de très grave.

\- Je vois… Pourrais-tu me montrer les trois autres cicatrices?

\- Hum…

J'ai détachée la lanière de cuir sur ma jambe droite et l'ai déposée au sol. Ensuite, j'ai levée de quelques centimètres la manche de mon chandail à manche courte pour lui montrer la marque horizontale sur mon bras gauche. Puis, j'ai tirée sur le collet de mon chandail comme je l'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt. Les trois balafres maintenant exposées, Tachi-san a pu les examiner.

\- Comme décris dans ton dossier, il y a deux impacts de balles et une coupure. Dit moi, depuis combien de temps es-tu dans l'équipage des roux? Demanda Tachi-san.

\- Depuis 3 mois et 18 jours. J'ai été blessée avant même de faire partie de leurs équipages. Répondis-je.

\- Bien. Je vais devoir te faire quelques tests. Alors, s'il vous plait, messieurs, pouvez-vous quitter cette pièce?

\- Oui, oui, Tachi-san… Dirent Marco, Thatch et Ace en sortant.

Quand ils sont partit, Tachi-san a commencée ses tests. J'ai eue le droit à une prise de sang, des consignes clairs et un nouveau rendez-vous. Quand elle a eue fini, j'ai pue finalement sortir de cette pièce. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de me faire vacciner puisque je suis à jour. Malheureusement, mon nouveau rendez-vous est prévu pour demain. Ce n'est pas que les infirmières ne sont pas aimables, c'est juste que les questions que posent les médecins sont légèrement gênante. Mais bon, on verra ça plus tard. J'ai chassé ses pensées néfastes de mon esprit et je me suis dirigé vers la chambre d'Haru-chan. Marco, Thatch et Ace m'ayant quitté à la sortie de l'infirmerie, après m'avoir demandé comment ça c'était passé. Ce soir, je ne dois pensée à rien d'autre que m'amuser.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Désolée du léger retard, mais avec la rentrée des classes qui approchent, j'ai beaucoup de chose à préparer. J'aimerais aussi m'excuser du fait que la publication de chapitre sera légèrement ralentie. Mais je vais essayer d'être à l'heure à chaque semaine.**

 **Bon, passons au sondage. La question est: «De quelle couleur sera la prochaine punition de Gaby-chan?». N'hésitez pas à répondre. Les choix de réponse sont:**

\- **Mauve**

\- **Vert**

\- **Rouge**

\- **Jaune**

\- **Orange**

 **Aujourd'hui est la dernière journée pour voter. Répondez en grand nombre!**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Où suis-je?

**Bonjour a tous!**

 **Il ne se passera presque rien dans ce chapitre, sauf peut-être deux discutions ultra importantes (pas si importante que ça, mais quand même utile). J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« J'ai chassé ses pensées néfastes de mon esprit et je me suis dirigé vers la chambre d'Haru-chan. Marco, Thatch et Ace m'ayant quitté à la sortie de l'infirmerie, après m'avoir demandé comment ça c'était passé. Ce soir, je ne dois pensée à rien d'autre que m'amuser. »_

Je suis arrivée devant la porte de la chambre que je partage avec Haru-chan. Je toque à celle-ci et ouvre la porte. Izou-chan et Haru-chan sont en train de discuter, assis sur le lit de cette dernière. Deux lits de plus ont été installés dans la chambre. De la nourriture, des boissons et du maquillage ont été déposés sur le sol, au centre de la pièce.

\- Gaby-chan! Déjà revenue? Demanda Izou-chan.

\- Hum! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous aider.

\- Ce n'est rien, Gaby-chan. Affirma Haru-chan, en souriant.

\- Allez, va te mettre en pyjama. Notre soirée de fille va pouvoir enfin commencer! Demanda Izou-chan.

\- Mais t'es un gars, Izou. Fit Haru-chan.

\- En tout cas, va te changer, Gaby-chan. Dit Izou-chan en ignorant le commentaire d'Haru-chan.

J'ai donc pris mon pyjama, comme me l'a demandé Izou-chan et je suis allée me changer dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Mon pyjama est un chandail noir trop grand pour moi et un bas de pyjama bleu. Je m'ennuie un peu de mes anciens pyjamas. Bien qu'ils ne sont pas très différents que celui-ci. Sauf peut-être qu'au lieu que le chandail soit complètement noir, il y avait des dessins représentant mes mangas, animes ou groupes de musique que j'affectionne particulièrement. Parfois je me dis que mon ancienne vie était amusante. Mais après je me souviens qu'à pars rester chez moi, je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire…

\- Gaby-chan, as-tu fini? Demanda Haru-chan, sa voix légèrement étouffée par le battant de la porte.

\- Oui, j'arrive. Répondis-je, en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Haru-chan.

\- On se fait les ongles! Répondit Izou-chan, en sortant tout son vernis à ongle.

\- Hahaha, si tu veux. Fis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous sommes placé en cercle et avons chacun sélectionnés nos couleurs de vernis. Pour ma part, j'ai pris du bleu et du orange. Haru-chan a choisi du bleu marine et du vert, tandis qu'Izou-chan a choisi du rouge et du rose. Nous nous sommes mis au travail en se faisant nous même les ongles. Nous avons alors commencés à parler de nouveau potin. Moi sur l'équipage du roux et Haru-chan et Izou-chan sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Notamment le fait qu'il y ait un mur de la honte. Je crois que je vais me planifiée une petite visite à ce dernier. Je crois d'ailleurs avoir eu une bonne idée… Nous avons continués à parler jusqu'à environ 1 heures du matin. Enfin, moi, j'ai parlée jusqu'à 1 heures du matin. Les deux commandants étaient toujours réveillés quand je me suis endormie.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si le jus avait été de l'alcool, ont serait ivres morts. Ah! Maintenant que j'y pense, il y avait de l'alcool. Bon, j'y ai pas touchée, mais Izou-chan et Haru-chan oui. Je l'es plains… Ils vont avoir un sacré mal de tête lorsqu'ils vont se réveiller. Je dirige mon regard vers la fenêtre. À en juger par la luminosité extérieur presque inexistante, je dirais qu'il est dans les alentour de 5 heures du matin. C'est cool, j'ai réussi à dormir 4 heures. Dommage que je me suis réveillée à cause d'un cauchemar. Le pire, c'est que mes chances de me rendormir dans l'immédiat sont presque nulles. Autant me lever, même si ce n'est que pour une quinzaine de minutes. Je me lève donc en faisant le moins de bruits possible. J'attrape rapidement mon hoodie (1) turquoise et me dirige vers la porte, après avoir mis mes souliers.

Rendue dehors, je sens le vent frais printanier m'effleurer. Le printemps est ma saison préférée, avec l'hiver. Quand j'étais jeune, je voulais essayée de lire un livre, dehors, assise dans un banc de neige. Très mauvaise idée, en fait. Surtout quand qu'il fait -20 degrés Celsius (2). Bon, j'avoue que j'avais été un peu conne, à se moment là. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? J'avais beaucoup d'imagination et je voulais réunir mes deux passions. C'est drôle, ça rime… Hum Hum… En tout cas… Je mets rapidement la veste que j'ai apportée et je commence à marcher. Je ne sais pas si les cuisines sont ouvertes à cette heure-ci, alors je vais aller vers le pont.

.

.

.

Je me suis perdue… Au moins je suis dehors. Ok… Je vais faire le tour vers la droite. Je crois que l'endroit où je suis est relié au pont. Je marche un peu quand je vois une silhouette au loin. Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas un gars qui me déteste ou que je déteste. Ça serait un peu chiant, aussi non. Surtout que j'ai oubliée mes armes dans ma chambre. Je me rapproche tranquillement en essayant de découvrir qui c'est. D'après la forme de la silhouette, ce doit être un homme. Je continue à marcher dans cette direction et je peux enfin voir clairement qui c'est. Je reconnaitrais ses tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux couleur nuit n'importe où. En même temps, Ace est mon deuxième personnage préféré, à égalité avec Marco. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées… Je pose ma main sur son épaule et je le vois sursauter.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Ace?

\- Oui, je vais bien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai bien vue ça.

Je m'accote au bastingage et regarde l'océan, au côté d'Ace.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Gab?

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar?

\- … Oui, mais même sans ça, je me serais quand même réveillée.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu en poses des questions. Rigolais-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais je veux savoir! Dit Ace, en commençant à bouder.

\- Voyons, Ace, ne boude pas. Je vais te répondre, ok?

\- Ok…

\- Alors en fait, je suis insomniaque. D'habitude, lorsque je me réveille en pleine nuit, je vais me prendre un verre d'eau ou je vais prendre une marche. Ça m'aide à m'éclaircir les idées. Mais vu qu'il faut que je sois en forme pendant la journée, je vais me recoucher, même si ce n'est que pour une heure.

\- Huuum… Alors tu fais de l'insomnie. J'avoue que tes cernes en sont une bonne preuve.

\- Ouais… D'habitude je les cache avec du maquillage, mais j'en avais plus.

\- T'as qu'à demander à Izou. Je suis sûr qu'il en a. Ou bien il y a aussi les infirmières.

\- J'ai déjà demandé à Izou-chan et il m'en a déjà donné. Mais vu que je pensais que tout le monde dormait, je n'en ai pas mis. Surtout que vous m'avez déjà vu sans.

\- Shihihi, c'est vrai.

Un silence c'est mis en place. Mais ce n'est pas un silence lourd ou gênant. Plus un silence reposant. Au premier abord, on dirait qu'Ace est quelqu'un de joyeux et impulsif. Un peu comme Luffy, mais en plus intelligent. Mais si on y regarde bien, il est un homme tourmenté. En même temps, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Avec ce qu'il a entendu durant son enfance, que ce soit sur son père ou sur lui-même, il ne peut qu'être angoissé.

\- C'était quoi ton cauchemar? Demanda Ace, en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

\- Hein? Oh… Désolée, mais je n'ais pas très le goût d'en parler. Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire?

\- Ace, mon cauchemar fait référence à mon passé et j'ai autant envie de parler de celui-ci que toi tu as envie de parler du tien.

\- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ace, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je sais très bien que tu te force à sourire.

\- …

\- Tu n'es vraiment toi que le soir, à l'abri des regards, n'est-ce pas, Ace?

\- Comment tu fais pour me comprendre aussi bien?

\- Entre âmes solitaires, on se reconnait… Mais tu sais, il y a un proverbe qui dit: «Il est facile de ce tenir avec la foule, mais il faut du courage pour rester seul. (3)»

\- … Shihihi, des paroles pleines de sagesse.

\- Hahaha, je ne te le fais pas dire. L'homme qui a prononcé ces mots était un homme d'une sagesse impressionnante et qui a influencé plusieurs personnes.

\- Tu le connaissais?

\- Non, seulement de nom. En tout cas, revenons au sujet principal. N'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça, Portgas D. Ace.

\- Bon, j'ai une idée. Faisons une promesse.

\- Je t'écoute, Ace.

\- Le jour ou tu seras prête à parler de ton passé avec moi, je devrai te raconter le mien. C'est du donnant-donnant.

\- Et si tu es prêt à me raconter ton passé en premier?

\- Alors tu devras me raconter le tien.

\- On n'a pas le droit de mentir, n'est-ce pas.

\- Exactement, car aussi non, ça serait de la triche.

\- Bon d'accord, j'accepte. Je promets de te raconter mon passé si tu me raconte le tien. Promis-je, une main sur le cœur.

\- Je promets de te raconter mon passé si tu me raconte le tien. Promit Ace, avec lui aussi une main sur le cœur.

C'est sur ça que nous avons arrêtés de parler. Par la suite, nous sommes tout les deux retournés se coucher dans nos chambres respectives. Le sommeil est venu rapidement et je me suis endormie sans problème. Ce n'est que vers 8 heures du matin que je me suis réveillée. Haru-chan et Izou-chan dorment encore dans leurs lits. J'attrape rapidement des vêtements et je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. J'ai pris des sous-vêtements bleus s'agençant avec le chandail tout aussi bleu que j'ai pris et une paire de jeans noire. Pour les bas, ils sont de couleur orange. J'enfile le tout et mets mes souliers. Après, je me brosse les cheveux et me fait une couette haute avec un élastique orange, en laissant ma franche tombé sur mon front. Je finis de me brosser les dents et de mettre mon maquillage nouvellement acquit.

Quand j'ai finalement finis, je sors silencieusement de la salle de bain. J'attrape mes armes et les enfiles doucement et juste quand je veux sortir, j'entends un mouvement derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Haru-chan me regarder. Je lui fais signe de ne faire aucun bruit et je pointe Izou-chan. Elle me fait un signe de tête signifiant qu'elle a compris et je sors enfin de la pièce. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, où tout le monde s'affaire pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Ah! Déjà réveillée, Gaby-chan? Demanda Thatch, en venant a ma rencontre.

\- Oui! Je suis venue vous aider, mais il semblerait que vous avez presque fini.

\- Oui, en faites, le matin, c'est plus calme qu'à midi ou au diner. C'est plus que quand le monde se lève, ils viennent demander ce qu'ils veulent et attendent qu'on vienne leurs servir.

\- C'est un peu comme un restaurant.

\- Exactement.

\- Où prenez-vous les commandes?

\- Il y a une grande fenêtre encastrer dans le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Elle donne accès au réfectoire. C'est là qu'on prend les commandes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on gère. Va t'assoir, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner.

\- Merci, Thatch!

Je me dirige vers le réfectoire et m'assis à la même place qu'hier, au diner. Je suis vite rejoins par Thatch qui apporte mon déjeuner. Juste quand il dépose l'assiette sur la table, Haru-chan et Ace entrent dans la pièce. Ils viennent immédiatement s'assoir à mes côté, suivit de Thatch, après qu'il soit allé chercher le petit déjeuner des nouveaux arrivant et de lui-même. Haru-chan semble allée bien. Elle est surement passée par l'infirmerie avant de venir.

\- Gaby-chan, on t'avait proposé de faire partie de notre groupe. Fit Haru-chan, en souriant.

\- Ouais! Viens jouer des tours avec nous. S'exclama Ace, tout content.

\- Acceptes-tu, Gaby-chan? Demanda Thatch, suis aussi ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je refuse.

\- Quoi?! Firent les trois commandants.

\- Vous m'avez compris. Toutefois, je vous propose autre chose. Au lieu de faire partie de votre groupe, je peux être votre alliée.

\- Notre alliée?! Demandèrent les trois commandants, en même temps.

\- Exactement. Au lieu de faire les farces avec vous, je peux vous aider sans me faire remarquer. Comme, par exemple, en vous fournissant le matériel ou une couverture. Je peux aussi vous donner des informations.

\- Autrement dit, tu serais une aide extérieur. Tu seras présente quand on aura besoin de toi, sans trop t'impliquer. Récapitula Thatch, une main sur le menton.

\- C'est ça! Mais attention, je ne fais pas ça gratuitement.

\- Que veux-tu en échanges, Gaby-chan? Demanda Haru-chan, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh rien d'important. Je veux juste une copie des photos qui sont accrochées au mur de la honte. Que ce soit celle qui y seront prochainement ou celle qui y était avant. Dis-je un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Donc tu veux juste des photos de nos œuvres. Dit Ace, content de se faire une alliée.

\- T'as tout compris, Ace! Alors~? Vous acceptez le marcher? Demandais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- On accepte! Dirent, en même temps, les trois commandants.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **Le prochain chapitre bougera plus et vous pourrez bientôt voir l'une des farces du trio infernal et de son alliée. En parlant de prochain chapitre, l'écriture va être un peu ralentie car je commence dès demain l'école. Franchement, je n'ai pas très hâte, mais je suis obligée. Je ne sais donc pas quand je vais avoir le temps d'écrire, mais je vais essayée de tenir le rythme. Mais bon, assez des mauvaises nouvelles, passons aux informations.**

 **(1) C'est mon frère qui m'a appris ce mot là, mais en gros, un hoodie est une veste à capuche et aux poches kangourous (tu sais, les poches qui sont reliées…). Si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours aller voir sur internet.**

 **(2) Je n'ai pas trouvée le petit 0, sur mon clavier, pour faire l'abréviation de degrés Celsius. Si quelqu'un sait c'est où, dites le moi que je puisse corriger mon erreur.**

 **(3) Le proverbe «Il est facile de ce tenir avec la foule, mais il faut du courage pour rester seul.» est une variante d'un proverbe dit par Gandhi. Le vrai proverbe est: «Il est facile de ce tenir avec la foule. Il faut du courage pour rester seul.» mais je trouvais que la manière dont je l'ai écrit faisait plus de sens. Désolée!**

 **Bon, voilà. C'est tout. Je n'ai plus rien à dire, alors je vous dis à la prochaine!**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye~!**

 **Reviews?**


	11. Quel est ce son?

**Salut!**

 **Désolée du retard, mais mon réseau à lâcher et je n'ai pas pu me connecter à mon compte (est-ce que c'est moi ou c'est le site qui a bugué?). J'ai aussi développée le syndrome de la page blanche. En faites, c'est arrivé quand je faisais des recherches sur cette maladie. J'essayais de trouver un remède pour guérir tous ceux touché par celle-ci, mais j'ai malheureusement été contaminée. Mais je vous promets d'essayer d'être la plus constante possible, mais je ne garanti rien... En tout cas... Passons à un sujet plus intéressant.**

 **Réponses aux Guest:**

 **Dourou:** **Saluuut! Moi ça va bien et toi? Merci pour le review, ça fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et Oui, Ace et Gaby-chan commencent à se faire confiance, il faut bien qu'elle s'intègre (hahaha, les belles excuses). Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir (lire/écrire) ce que les blagues vont donner! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Donc c'est ça... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :  
« - Oh rien d'important. Je veux juste une copie des photos qui sont accrochées au mur de la honte. Que ce soit celle qui y seront prochainement ou celle qui y était avant. Dis-je un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
\- Donc tu veux juste des photos de nos œuvres. Dit Ace, content de se faire une alliée.  
\- T'as tout compris, Ace! Alors~? Vous acceptez le marcher? Demandais-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
\- On accepte! Dirent, en même temps, les trois commandants.»_

POV Marco

J'ouvre la porte du réfectoire et me dirige vers la table où sont assis Gab, Thatch, Ace et Haruta. En venant dans le réfectoire, j'ai croisé une infirmière qui m'a demandée: «Si tu rencontres Gaby-chan, dis lui de venir à l'infirmerie». Je sais pas pourquoi, mais vaut mieux ne pas s'attirer les foudres des infirmières. Surtout qu'elles peuvent te faire ce qu'elles veulent quand tu es inconscient. J'en tremble de peur juste à y penser. J'ai peut-être un fruit du démon qui me guérit quand j'ai des blessures, mais je n'échappe pas aux évaluations de routine... Je m'assis à côté de Gab et répond aux salutations de tout le monde.

\- Gab, une infirmière m'a demandé de te dire qu'il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, Yoi.  
\- Ah, merci Marco! J'avais complètement oubliée! J'y vais tout de suite, à plus tard tout le monde! Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Je la regarde sortir du réfectoire et me concentre sur l'assiette que Thatch me tend. J'écoute d'une oreille la conversation qu'ont Thatch, Haruta et Ace. Rien de bien passionnant. En y repensant, je devrais peut-être montrer à Gabrielle où sont la vigie et les cartes pour qu'elle nous aide. Oyaji lui a dit de venir m'aider, moi et les autres navigateurs, mais si elle ne sait pas où c'est, elle ne pourra pas venir nous donner un coup de main. Je me demande comment bonne elle est? Elle a dit qu'elle se débrouillait, mais je voudrai peut-être me faire un avis sur la question. Elle pourrait peut-être m'aider à rédiger mes cartes et à tracer le trajet. En parlant de trajet, ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas débarqués sur une île. Je vais devoir demander à Thatch quelle est l'état de nos réserves. Ça serait mauvais de manquer de ressource au beau milieu de la mer.

Fin POV Marco

Je suis finalement arrivée devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Je dis bien finalement, car je me suis perdue une couple de fois dans le navire. En même temps, c'est quoi l'idée de faire un navire aussi grand. Déjà que je n'ai généralement pas un bon sens de l'orientation. Et encore une fois, je dis bien généralement, car quand on parle de navigation, tout va bien. Je crois plus que ce sois ma mémoire qui me fait défaut. Contrairement à un certain épéiste aux cheveux verts, moi je sais quand je suis perdue! Bon, à première vue, on pourrait penser que je déteste Roronoa Zoro. Mais en fait, c'est complètement le contraire! Zoro est dans mon top 3 de mes persos préférés! En tout cas... J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et entre à l'intérieur. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarquée la dernière fois, mais cette pièce sent les antiseptiques. Je ne l'ai probablement pas sentie à cause de l'odeur des trois commandants qui m'accompagnaient. Je vois Tachi-san venir vers moi.

\- Gaby-chan, je vois que mon message est arrivé à destination!  
\- Oui, désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt! Je m'étais perdue... Dis-je, l'air gênée.  
\- Ce n'est rien! Aller, viens avec moi, j'ai des tests à te faire passer.  
\- Hum...

Nous nous sommes dirigé dans un genre de cabinet, le même que la dernière fois, pour être plus précise. Un lit est posé contre le mur du fond et juste à côté de la porte, à droite, est placé un bureau. Tachi-san m'a fait m'assoir sur le lit et a sortit du matériels.

\- Tu vas devoir me faire un don de sang, Gaby-chan. On ne sait jamais quand on en aurait besoin et d'habitude, on utilise votre propre sang. On préfère ne pas faire de mélange, surtout avec les utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Plusieurs personnes ont le même groupe sanguin que toi, comme Marco, par exemple.  
\- Hein~? Marco aussi est de ce groupe sanguin (1)?! Quelle coïncidence!  
\- N'est-ce pas?!

C'est après ça que Tachi-san a nettoyée son matériel et mon bras.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur des aiguilles, Gaby-chan?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai plus peur des vaccins que des aiguilles.  
\- Je le marquerai dans ton dossier.  
\- Comme vous voulez.  
\- Prends une grande respiration et détends-toi. Dit-elle en me rentrant l'aiguille dans le bras. Voilà! Tu ne pourras pas bouger avant une bonne demi-heure.  
\- D'accord. Dis-je, en regardant mon sang circuler lentement dans le tuyau en plastique.  
\- Alors, je vais te poser quelques questions concernant ton état de santé. Prends ça comme une visite de routine. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à roulette, mon dossier en main.  
\- J'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors allez-y.  
\- Bien. Alors, pour commencer, as-tu des allergies?  
\- Non, mais j'avais une intolérance quand j'étais jeune. Mais rien de bien grave. De toute façon, je crois que ça a disparu avec le temps, mais je n'ai pas essayé récemment.  
\- Quand as-tu pour la dernière fois fait une réaction?  
\- Je crois que j'avais dans les alentours de 12 ans... Donc il y a environ 5 ans.  
\- Je vois... Un jour il faudra réessayer pour en être sûr.  
\- Franchement, je n'en ai aucunement envie.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas le goût de vomir mes tripes pendant 2 jours d'affilées!  
\- D'accord on verra ça plus tard... Donc, aucune allergie... Fais-tu de l'asthme?  
\- Non.  
\- Diabète?  
\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais c'est écrit dans le ciel qu'un jour j'en ferai.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça, Gaby-chan?  
\- Ma mère est diabétique, tout comme ma grand-mère. Surtout que j'ai mal au cœur juste en mangeant une pointe de gâteau et ça ne s'améliore pas avec le temps.  
\- Compris, on surveillera ça de près. Juste à titre d'information, quel type de diabète ta mère et ta grand-mère ont-elles?  
\- Je ne sais pas pour ma grand-mère, mais ma mère faisait de l'hypoglycémie et récemment on avait découvert qu'elle faisait de l'hyperglycémie (2).  
\- Autre chose de ce genre?  
\- Je crois que mon grand-père faisait de l'hypertension artérielle (3).  
\- D'accord, c'est noté. On va devoir faire attention aux symptômes... Autre chose?  
\- Oui, je fais de l'insomnie, mais c'est léger.  
\- Je vois. Ça aussi on va le marquer. Si ça s'aggrave, tu dois nous le dire, à moi ou au médecin de bord de ton équipage.  
\- Compris!  
\- Bon, la poche de sang est pleine. Je retire ça et tu peux partir. Dans 9 jours, tu devras revenir pour qu'on vérifie si la guérison de ton poumon est bien faite. Tu pourras faire de l'exercice physique seulement après qu'on t'a donné l'autorisation. Compris?  
\- Compris!  
\- Bon, allée, va t-en, Gaby-chan!  
\- Au revoir, Tachi-san! Dis-je en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Au final, ce n'était pas si pire. Je marche dans les couloirs et me dirige vers le pont. Rectification, j'essaye de me diriger vers le pont. Je suis en train de réfléchir à comment retrouver mon chemin, quand je percute le torse de quelqu'un. À cause du choc, je tombe par en arrière. Mais juste avant de toucher le sol, je suis retenue par la personne que j'ai percutée. Cette personne me tire le bras pour me redresser et je tombe dans ses bras. Je lève la tête en baragouinant mille et une excuses, quand j'aperçois un tatouage sur le torse de la personne que j'ai malencontreusement percutée. Ce tatouage, c'est le même que celui de Marco. Je relève précipitamment la tête et aperçois la coupe d'ananas de Marco. Me semblait aussi que j'avais déjà vu ses vêtements...

\- D-Désolée Marco! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. M'excusai-je, les joues rouges de honte et de gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Gab. Est-ce que ça va, Yoi? Tu n'es pas blessée, Yoi?  
\- Non, je vais bien. Merci de demander, Marco.  
\- Hum.  
\- Huum~... Je me demandais, Marco... Sais-tu où on est? En faites, je me suis perdue...  
\- Je crois avoir remarqué ça, Yoi.  
\- Alors tu pourras m'aider?!  
\- Bien sûr, Yoi. De toute façon, je te cherchais.  
\- Vraiment? Pourquoi?  
\- Je ne t'ai pas encore montré la vigie et je voudrais tester tes capacités de navigation, Yoi.

\- D'accord, je te suis, alors! Dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Par la suite, j'ai suivie Marco jusqu'à la vigie. Je crois, d'ailleurs, avoir trouvée mon nouvel endroit préféré. Ensuite, Marco m'a emmené dans sa cabine où y est son bureau et ses cartes. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à parler cartes et navigation. Tellement, que nous avons presque manqué le déjeuner. Une chance qu'Ace est venu nous prévenir. Je crois que je vais devoir aller m'excuser auprès de Thatch et des cuisiniers pour ne pas les avoir aidés ce midi. Mais je ne regrette rien, puisque je me suis bien amusée! Marco est gentil, intelligent et ce, en plus d'être prévenant. En plus, il est super mignon avec des lunettes sur le nez. Hum hum... En tout cas... Présentement, je suis avec Izou-chan pour un petit entraînement de tirs. On est sur le pont, devant une rangée de bouteille vide, alignées à plusieurs mètres de nous.

L'exercice est plutôt facile, mais demande beaucoup de concentration. Pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à toucher 3 bouteilles et à les faire exploser. Il ne m'en reste que 2 à faire. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, comparé aux entraînements de mon père. Mais juste avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette pour exploser ma quatrième bouteille, j'entends un bruit. On dirait un sifflement... Ça me rappelle le bruit que fait Yassop-san quand il se pratique aux tirs de... Non... Me dit pas que... Je dirige mon regard vers le côté d'où viens ce son. Mon ouïe surdéveloppée me sert finalement à quelque chose. S'il-vous-plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense! S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît~... Faites que ce ne soit pas ça! Mais il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Ce sifflement est bel et bien le bruit que fait...

\- Un boulet de canon... Izou-chan, un boulet de canon arrive! On se fait tirer dessus!

 **Voilà!**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court de d'habitude, mais là j'ai plus d'idée. Le combat sera pour le prochain chapitre, alors patientez un peu. Désolée pour ceux que j'ai déçu, mais je vais essayée de me rattrapée la prochaine fois.**

 **(1) Le groupe sanguin sera révélé plus tard dans l'histoire.**  
 **(2) Ceci est une histoire vraie. Ma mère fait réellement de l'hypoglycémie et de l'hyperglycémie.**  
 **(3) La flemme de vous faire une description de l'hypoglycémie, de l'hyperglycémie et de l'hypertension artérielle. Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, vous pouvez toujours aller chercher sur internet. Surtout qu'il y a de grande chance que j'explique le tout dans un chapitre futur.**

 **Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une découverte que j'ai faite en faisant mes devoirs dans mon cahier de science. Ce que j'ai découvert, c'est que Cavendish (aussi appelé Cabagge par Luffy) porte le même nom que le laboratoire Cavendish, en Angleterre. Pour plus d'information sur ce laboratoire, voici un extrait de mon livre de science,** **Kaléidoscope** **, de** **Chenelière Éducation** **: «Surnommé "la pépinière des prix Nobel", le laboratoire Cavendish a joué un rôle majeur dans la recherche sur la structure atomique. Ce laboratoire, qui appartient à l'Université de Cambridge (Angleterre), a été inauguré en 1874 en hommage à Henry Cavendish, un célèbre physicien anglais. Joseph John Thomson, Ernest Rutherford et James Chadwick, qui ont découvert respectivement l'électron, le proton et le neutron, y ont travaillé. Ils ont reçu chacun un prix Nobel pour leur apport considérable à la connaissance de l'atome (Thomson en 1906, Rutherford en 1908 et Chadwick en 1935)».**

 **J'ai faites le tour des sujets que je voulais abordée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


	12. Ils sont stupides ou ils sont stupides?

**Bonjour~!**

 **Encore une fois, le chapitre est un peu court, mais il y a enfin un d'action. Enfin, bon… De l'action… Ce n'est pas non plu la guerre ne Marineford. Hum hum… Donc je continue. Dans le dernier chapitre, vous avez pu voir un rapprochement avec Marco. Dans celui-ci, vous verrez un rapprochement avec un autre personnage. Je ne dirai pas le nom, car vous allez de toute façon le découvrir plus tard.**

 **Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« S'il-vous-plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense! S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît~... Faites que ce ne soit pas ça! Mais il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Ce sifflement est bel et bien le bruit que fait..._

\- _Un boulet de canon... Izou-chan, un boulet de canon arrive! On se fait tirer dessus! »_

Le boulet de canon a touché le flan droit de navire, juste à côté de moi et Izou-chan. Des débris de bois ont revolés de toutes parts. Izou-chan ne semble pas blessé, tandis que moi, j'ai quelques coupures légères. Rien de bien grave non plus. Les gars de la vigie crient l'alerte et nous informe du nombre de navire. Ils sont 5 en tout. Je crois qu'ils ont dit que c'est des marines. Je me lève rapidement et attrape mon sac qui contient le Barrett M82 et le FR-F2. Lequel je prends? Je choisis le Barrett M82 car il pourrait m'être utile s'il y a un autre boulet de canon. Je pourrais alors le faire exploser avant qu'il ne touche le navire. J'attrape le fusil de snipper et le transporte jusqu'à l'échelle pour monter dans la vigie. Dans haut de la vigie, je vais pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue du pont des navires adverses.

Je monte le plus rapidement l'échelle, avec un poids sur le dos. En même temps, ce sniper pèse environ 14,1 kg quand il n'est pas chargé… Et il est chargé présentement, ce qui fait qu'il est encore plus lourd. Rendue en haut de l'échelle, j'ouvre la porte de la vigie et m'installe devant celle-ci. Je précise que je suis à l'intérieur et que je regarde par la porte. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour m'asseoir sur le mat, avec ce fusil sur le dos. Idée pour mourir. Mais j'avoue que ce serai une mort plus douce que celle de me faire bruler vive par Akainu… Une minute… C'est vraiment Akainu sur l'un des navires de la marine? Me semblait aussi que la marine n'était pas aussi stupide… Quoi que… Nan j'ai rien dit, la marine est quand même stupide. Juste à regarder c'est dirigeant dans le futur.

Quand Akainu deviendra amiral en chef, ce ne sera plus les pirates qui devront le craindre… Ce sera les marines! Non, mais c'est vrai! Akainu tue des innocent juste parce qu'ils ont peur. Ce n'est pas eux qui méritent de mourir, mais bien cet enfoiré d'homme lave! Bon… Je me calme, ce n'est pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. Je charge une première balle et vise l'un des canons. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

\- Hey, les gars, Akainu est sur le premier navire de la formation. Informais-je ceux présent dans la vigie.

\- Ok, merci de l'info, Gaby-chan. Me répondit, l'un d'eux en prenant le den den mushi haut-parleur, pour avertir tout le monde.

Je n'ai pas eu attendre très longtemps avant d'entendre un autre bruit de canon. Juste avant que le boulet de canon atteigne le Moby Dick, celui-ci explosa suite à l'impact avec ma balle. Je crois que j'en ai surpris quelques-uns… Je recommence encore et encore jusqu'au moment où je n'ai plus de balles. Merde! Je range rapidement mon matériel et redescend de la vigie. Bordel que c'est lourd! Le combat au corps à corps va bientôt commencer. Peu après que j'ai fini de ranger mon sniper dans mon sac, l'ordre d'abordage a été donné. Je me dépêche de mettre mon sac sur mon dos et me dirige vers l'intérieur du navire pour trouver un lieu sûr où le ranger. Manquerait plus que mes armes tombent aux mains de la marine et du gouvernement mondial. Pas que je ne leurs fait pas confiance, mais c'est un peu ça.

Une fois finie de cacher mes armes dans la chambre d'Haru-chan, je me dirige vers le pont. Le seul léger problème, c'est que je ne me souviens plus de par où j'ai passé, il y a quelques minutes. Je marche dans les couloirs, quand j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir adjacent. Je ne crois pas qu'ils font partis des hommes de Barbe Blanche. Ce sont probablement des marines. J'attends un peu, puis avant qu'ils ne passent, je fais un croche-pied au premier d'entre eux. Ils sont tous tombés les uns par-dessus les autres. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire de leurs gueules. Mais bon, vaux mieux que je les mets hors d'état de nuire, avant qu'ils ne m'attaquent. Je sors l'un de mes pistolets et tire dans leurs jambes. Je ne suis pas capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, mes si je les immobilise, ça devrait aller, non?

Je leurs enlève leurs armes, que ce soit une épée, des couteaux ou une arme à feu. Je fouille leurs poches pour être sûr d'avoir fait un beau travail et je les laisses là, en emmenant leurs choses avec moi. Je trouve rapidement ce que je cherche. Quoi de mieux qu'une belle grande corde pour tous les attacher ensemble? Si j'avais pu, j'aurai pris une chaine, mais je n'en ai pas trouvée… Dommage! Après les avoir bien attachés, je prends la direction qu'ils ont pris avant que je ne les intercepte. Hahaha… Le prochain qui va passer par là va avoir une belle surprise. Je marche encore quelques minutes et arrive enfin devant la porte menant au pont. Il était temps! Mais j'aurais peut-être du rester à l'intérieur. Mine de rien, ce retrouver devant Akainu est la dernière chose qu'on veut. J'aurai préférée tombé du haut du mat…

J'évite rapidement le coup de poing rempli de lave qui m'était destiné et m'éloigne le plus loin possible de l'amiral.

\- Gab, est-ce que ça va?

\- Ace! Oui, ça va. J'aurai préférée ne pas me retrouver devant un amiral, mais je suppose qu'avec ma malchance, ça ne pouvait qu'arriver…

\- Shihihihi… Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pessimiste!

\- La ferme, Ace!

\- Oulà! Le chaton sort ses griffes!

\- Oh non, mon secret a été démasqué!

\- Quoi? Sérieux?!

\- Bien sur que non, Ace. Je fais juste me foutre de ta gueule.

\- Hey!

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de jouer, vous deux? Demanda Akainu en s'avançant vers nous, son corps à moitié recouvert de lave.

ZZZZZIIIIIIIOOOOOOONNNN

\- Que… Commençais-je, avant de tomber à genoux au sol.

\- Gab, Yoi!

Qu'est-ce que…? On aurait dit une vague… Ouais, une grosse vague invisible qui m'aurait frappée. C'est mauvais. Je vois trouble. Ma respiration c'est accéléré, mais les médecins ont dit qu'il ne faut pas que je m'essouffle. Merde, je dois ralentir ma respiration. Je ne veux pas rouvrir ma blessure au poumon. J'entends vaguement l'ordre de replis des marines. Il y a des personnes qui me parlent… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils me disent. Aller, il faut que je respire lentement. De grande, mais lente, respiration. Inspirer… Expirer… Inspirer… Expirer… Je commence à voir un peu plus clair, mais ma tête tourne encore un peu. Ma tête me fait mal. Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas grave.

\- … B… Ab… Gab!

\- Est-ce que ça va, Gaby-chan? Me demanda Thatch, la mine inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Yoi?

\- J-Je vais bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais on aurait dit qu'une énorme vague m'avait frappée. Répondis-je, essayant encore de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Oyaji a utilisé son Haki du roi. Il a peut-être oublié de t'épargner. Fit Ace, une main sur le menton, légèrement concentré.

\- Hum. Es-tu capable de te lever, Gaby-chan? Demanda Thatch, un brin rassuré par ma réponse.

\- Probablement… Répondis-je, en essayant de me lever.

Mauvaise idée, en faites. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué, mais j'ai les jambes complètement engourdies. Je retombe, juste après mettre mis debout, mais je suis rattrapée à la dernière seconde par Ace.

\- Je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. À moins que tu veuilles que je t'amène à l'infirmerie? Me demanda Ace, en me faisant monter sur son dos.

\- La chambre serait peut-être mieux… Répondis-je, légèrement gênée de notre soudaine proximité.

\- Comme tu veux! Me dit Ace, en entrant dans les entrailles du Moby Dick.

Marco et Thatch sont restés sur le pont, avec tout le monde. Alors ce qui m'a frappé, c'était le Haki de Barbe Blanche. Je comprends pourquoi on le surnomme l'homme le plus fort au monde. Mais j'aurais pensée que je m'évanouisse sous la puissance de son aura. Il voulait probablement me testé. Je me doute qu'il me réponde si je vais lui poser la question. Ace m'a déposé dans la chambre que je partage avec Haru-chan et est repartit. La journée a passé rapidement. J'ai nettoyée mes armes et fais l'inventaire de mes armes. Rien de bien intéressant… L'heure d'aller se coucher est arrivée plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Haru-chan dort depuis quelques minutes. Tant cas moi, je n'y arrive pas vraiment. Je viens d'ailleurs de trouver une nouvelle utilité à ma vision nocturne (1). En tout cas…

Quand je suis allée en ville avec Shanks-san et Yassop-san, j'avais aussi acheté un petit journal, en plus de mes autres livres. Depuis quelques temps, j'écris mon passé dans celui-ci. Il y aura encore de la place, quand j'aurai finie de raconter mon ancienne vie. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidée que je raconterai les grandes lignes de cette nouvelle vie. Un peu comme un journal intime. Je suis déjà rendue à ce jour fatidique qui a complètement changé ma vie et je compte finir d'écrire cet évènement ce soir. Ça me fait mal d'y repenser, mais si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, quand le ferais-je? Pourquoi reporter à demain, ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui? C'est après avoir finie d'écrire, que je me suis endormie, en sachant mieux que quiconque que mon sommeil sera tout sauf tranquille.

Je n'ai jamais eu autant raison de toute ma vie, car dans les alentour de 5 heures du matin, je me suis réveillée. Comme hier, je me lève silencieusement et attrape ma veste. Une promenade nocturne s'impose. Je marche tranquillement et retrouve le lieu où j'étais hier. Ace y est aussi. Il semble absorbé par la Lune. Je m'installe à ses côté et regarde la voute céleste à ses côté. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil… C'est cheveux… Ils sont de la couleur de la nuit… Et ses yeux aussi… Il est mignon, avec c'est tache de rousseur semblable aux miennes. Mais le manque de lumière dans son regard témoigne de son mal-être.

\- «Peu importe notre âge, quand la nuit tombe, elle apporte des pleurs cachées dans notre âme depuis l'enfance.» (2) Récitais-je calmement, le regard dans le vide.

\- Comment?

\- Comment quoi?

\- Comment fais-tu pour trouver les mots justes?

\- Je te l'ai dit, non? Entre âmes solitaires, on se reconnait…

\- Je ne te comprends pas…

\- Tu n'as pas à me comprendre, car même si tu le voulais, tu ne réussiras pas.

\- C'est sûr que je ne peux pas comprendre quelqu'un qui ne se comprend pas elle-même.

\- Hahaha, tu m'as percée à jour, Ace…

\- Tout comme toi tu l'as fait…

Le silence est revenu… La nuit est calme... Tout ce qu'on entend, c'est le murmure du vent et de la mer. C'est reposant. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je souhaite bonne nuit à Ace et que je retourne me coucher. Malheureusement, cette nuit je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance. Les bras de Morphée me sont refusés. Je passe donc le reste de la nuit à somnoler ou à regarder le plafond, ne sachant pas quoi faire...

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Vous avez vu le rapprochement entre Ace et Gaby-chan? Je sais, je viens d'en mélanger quelques-uns, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Je vais faire durer le suspense jusqu'au dernier moment. Même si j'avoue qu'il y a quelques personnes qui sont proche de la vériter… En tout cas, laissons place aux explications :**

 **(1) Les explications pour la vue et l'ouïs surdéveloppé sera révélé plus tard dans les chapitres. Autrement dit, non, ses dons ne viennent pas de Shinigami-sama.**

 **(2) «Peu importe notre âge, quand la nuit tombe, elle apporte des pleurs cachées dans notre âme depuis l'enfance.» est un proverbe de Paulo Coelho.**

 **Attention tous les fans du groupe One Ok Rock!** **J'aimerais vous prévenir que je compte écrire une fanfiction sur ce groupe. J'ai découvert qu'il y a trop peu d'écrit sur eux, que ce soit en anglais ou en français (surtout en français). Les chapitres ne seront postés que plus tard, mais j'aimerais tout de même vous avertir de garder un œil sur l'avancement de celle-ci. Toutefois, cette fic ne dérangera en rien l'avancement de Vivre ou mourir. Si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette fanfiction, ça me fera plaisir de vous répondre.**

 **Donc c'est ça… J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu et à la prochaine!**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


	13. Quel est le plan?

**Salut!**

 **Je sais très bien que je suis en retard et vous m'en voulez probablement. Mais j'ai une raison! Plutôt 3 en faites. En faites, en fin de semaine, c'était la fête de l'une de mes amies. Je suis revenue chez moi seulement dimanche après-midi. Là, vous vous dites probablement: « Mais elle avait le temps d'écrire! » Et bien non. Lundi, j'avais un examen et j'ai étudiée une bonne partit de la soirée. Bien entendement, j'ai écrit un peu et j'étais rendu environ au quart du chapitre. Puis, lundi soir, lorsque je suis revenue chez moi, j'ai continuée à écrire. Sauf que j'ai aussi du préparer une présentation pour mardi (aujourd'hui pour moi) et étudier pour un autre examen (qui a d'ailleurs été reporté à mercredi). J'étais donc rendue à environ le ¾ du chapitre (sans les notes de fin et de début). Puis, mardi, je suis rentrée plus tard chez moi car j'avais une pratique et elle a fini vers 17h. J'ai commencée à écrire dès que j'ai pu avoir accès à un ordi. Mais avec le décalage horaire et tout un tas d'autres trucs, le chapitre est posté quelque peu en retard. Mais théoriquement, pour moi, on est toujours mardi (enfin, au moment que j'écris ce message)!**

 **En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que je suis affreusement désolée de mon retard et que je vais essayée d'être plus à l'heure, la prochaine fois.**

 **Réponse au Guest :**

 **Guest** **: Merci pour le review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! ;)**

 **P.S. Je crois que ce chapitre va un peu vous aider à trouvez avec qui finira Gaby-chan. Bien sûr il n'y aura pas la réponse, mais un petit indice pour démêler les pinceaux de certaines personnes. ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Le silence est revenu… La nuit est calme... Tout ce qu'on entend, c'est le murmure du vent et de la mer. C'est reposant. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je souhaite bonne nuit à Ace et que je retourne me coucher. Malheureusement, cette nuit je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance. Les bras de Morphée me sont refusés. Je passe donc le reste de la nuit à somnoler ou à regarder le plafond, ne sachant pas quoi faire... »_

Je m'ennuie… Bon, je me bouge, là! T'en qu'à rien faire, je vais aller rien faire en cuisine. Peut-être qu'ils vont même avoir besoin d'aide. Après m'être habillée d'un chandail rouge et d'une paire de jeans, ainsi qu'une paire de bas rouge, je me dirige vers la porte. J'enfile rapidement mes souliers et sors, sans oublier mes armes. C'est dur de transporter, à chaque déplacement, un sac de plus de 19,4 kg. Mais Shanks-san m'a demandé d'être prudente et je n'ai aucunement envie de recevoir une autre de ses punitions complètement bizarre. Autant mourir tout de suite. Durant ma tirade intérieur, je me suis déplacée dans les couloirs du Moby Dick jusqu'aux cuisines. J'ouvre la porte et avance dans la pièce. Thatch y est déjà, mais pas les autres cuisiniers.

\- Hey, Thatch! Je ne pensais pas que tu te levais aussi tôt.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être surpris. Tu ne te lèves jamais aussi tôt!

\- T'es méchant… Dis-je, en commençant à bouder.

\- Voyons, ne boude pas!

\- Hum.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu debout? Tu as fait un cauchemar? Si c'est ça, tu peux te réconforter dans mes bras.

\- Oublie tout de suite ce que tu as en tête! Espèce de Don Juan. Pour moi tu n'es qu'un ami et rien de plus, alors ne te fait pas de fausse idée.

\- Tu es cruelle, Gaby-chan! Tu ne peux même pas me laisser une petite chance?!

\- Parce que t'es du genre à avoir une relation longue? Ne compte pas sur moi pour une nuit seulement.

\- Mais tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille! Me rembarrer de la sorte. Et puis, j'ai tout de même un minimum de bon sens!

\- Désolée si je t'ai blessé, Thatch. Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose, on ne touche pas à mon corps sans mon accord.

\- Donc si on l'a, on pourra? Dit-il avec espoir.

\- Arrête de te faire de faux espoir, Thatch, tu n'es pas mon style. Rigolais-je légèrement de l'obstination du quatrième commandant.

\- Dommage… Mais c'est quoi ton style?

\- Hahaha, ça, c'est un secret… Ris-je, en me préparant à manger.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner et partit m'asseoir à l'une des tables du réfectoire. Je mange seule, jusqu'à ce que Marco arrive et s'assit à mes côté, un petit déjeuner en main.

\- Bien dormis, Yoi? Demanda-t-il, en commençant à manger.

\- Bof… Je me suis réveillé, y'a quelques heures et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Toi?

\- Ouais…

\- On va bientôt arriver à une île, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ouais. Dans 2-3 heures, pour être exact, Yoi.

\- Me semblait aussi que le temps s'était stabilisé.

\- Je vois que tu es habituée au temps du Shin Sekai, Yoi. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu navigues sur cette mer?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste que le navigateur du Red Force m'en avait parlé. Mentis-je à moitié.

C'est mauvais. Si je fais une seule erreur, je vais me trahir. Shanks-san m'a demandé de ne dire à personne que je connais le futur. J'espère que Marco me croira…

\- Je vois, Yoi. Dit-il, sans rien rajouter.

Nous avons continué à manger en silence. Joz, le commandant de la troisième flotte est venu nous rejoindre. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé, à mon arriver sur le navire, mais j'ai découvert qu'il est sympa. Très peu bavard, mais gentil. Le réfectoire continu de se remplir de minute en minute. Bientôt, la totalité des commandants sont installé à la table. Les autres tables sont remplies et le réfectoire commence à être bruyant. Puisque j'ai finie de manger, je décide de sortir prendre l'air. Comme l'a dit Marco, on va bientôt arriver à une île. Je suppose que je vais aller faire un peu de shopping. Peut-être que je vais trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Hey, Gaby-chan! Entendis-je, me faisant sursauter.

\- Oh, Haru-chan, je ne t'avais pas entendue. Dis-je en me retournant.

\- Désolée si je t'ai fait peur!

\- Ce n'est rien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- En faites, on aurait besoin de toi… Tu sais, pour tu sais quoi…

\- Oh… Je vois… Je t'écoute.

\- Donc, en faites…

POV Ace

Haruta est partie parler avec Gab. On a un super plan pour piéger Marco, mais on a besoin de l'aide de notre alliée. Bientôt, on va arriver à une île. Rendu là-bas, Haruta et Gab vont simuler une sortit shopping et vont me demander à moi et Thatch de les suivre pour porter leurs sacs. L'idée que j'ai eue est complètement machiavélique. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Marco va être très en colère. Mais en même temps, on va avoir un souvenir mémorable pour le mur de la honte. Le coup en vaut la chandelle. Mais le problème premier est de réussir le plan. On va avoir besoin de beaucoup de coordination. On n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre en place et si Marco a un doute, on va en manger toute une. Il ne faut jamais mettre un piaf en colère. Surtout si c'est un piaf à tête d'ananas.

J'ai déjà été le sujet de ses foudres et j'en ai mal juste en me souvenant de la raclée du siècle que je me suis pris. Au moins, grâce à Gab, ça devrait mieux aller que d'habitude. Je vois les filles se rendre à leurs chambres. Elles vont probablement parler de la stratégie à adopter. Gab aura un rôle majeur, puisqu'elle devra retenir Marco le plus longtemps possible.

Fin POV Ace

Haru-chan m'a expliqué le plan et nous le mettons immédiatement en action. Tout le monde sera probablement sur le pont. Ça tombe bien, puisqu'il nous faut des témoins. On doit aussi avertir Barbe Blanche. Mine de rien, je suis tout de même sous sa garde. S'il m'arrive malheur, ce sera lui qui s'attirera les foudres de mon capitaine. Probablement moi aussi, par la même occasion, mais c'est différent. On se dépêche d'arriver sur le pont. Ace et Thatch y sont présents. Haru-chan se dirige directement vers l'homme le plus fort du monde, tandis que moi, je reste quelque peu en retrait. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Marco, appuyé contre la rambarde.

\- Oyaji, j'ai une demande à vous faire. Commença Haru-chan, en s'attirant le regard interrogatif de beaucoup de personne.

\- Je t'écoute, ma fille. Répondit Barbe Blanche, en buvant une gorgé d'alcool, sous les avertissements des infirmières.

\- Moi et Gaby-chan voudrions la permission de descendre sur l'île pour faire du magasinage.

\- Juste toute les deux? Demanda Barbe Blanche, perplexe.

\- Haru-chan, c'est vrai que Barbe Blanche a quelque peu raison. Seulement toute les deux pourraient être dangereux. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en t'es capacité, mais dans un combat, je ne serais pas d'une grande aide. Prononçais-je avec difficulté, puisque je suis COMPLÈTEMENT en désaccord avec mon affirmation.

\- Bon… Ace, Thatch, vous allez venir avec nous! Décida Haru-chan, en les regardant, une moue trop mignonne au visage.

\- QUOI?! Crièrent les deux garçons, complètement en désaccord.

\- Gurarara, maintenant que c'est décidé, mes fils, vous devrez les accompagner et les protéger. Dit l'un des empereurs des mers, sous le regard choqué des deuxième et quatrième commandants.

Suite à cela, moi, Haru-chan, Ace et Thatch sommes partit en direction des entrailles du navire. Pour les deux garçons, ils miment une expression dépressive. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans la chambre d'Haru-chan que tout le monde laissa tomber leurs masques. Une crise de rire est au rendez-vous.

\- Bravo les gars, vous avez été superbe! Ris-je comme une folle. Vous auriez du voir vos tête. On aurait presque dit qu'on vous avait annoncé votre mise à mort!

\- Dit celle qui a à peine réussi à dire quelques phrases sans tomber en déprime. Répliqua Ace, vexé.

\- Hey!

\- Mais la plus tordante était Haruta! Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire une expression aussi mignonne et ce, depuis que je te connais. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Tu as presque réussi à faire chavirer mon cœur! Ria Thatch, avant de se faire assommer par Haru-chan, rouge de honte ou de gêne, je ne saurais le dire.

Le temps est passé assez vite. Nous nous sommes préparés pour notre visite en ville et sommes partit dès le navire amarré. C'est la première fois que je descends sur une île autre que sur notre territoire. C'est aussi la première fois que je vais sur une île sans mon capitaine. Pas que j'ai peur, mais plus que ça fait bizarre. Je suis habituée à toute ses conneries, alors il y a de quoi être mal à l'aise! Nous nous sommes néanmoins dirigés vers notre boutique tant recherché…

0o0… - Quelques heures plus tard… - …0o0

Nous avons finalement finis de trouver tout ce qu'on cherchait. On se dirige présentement vers le Moby Dick, amarré dans une crique, près de la ville. Encore là, je n'y suis pas vraiment habituée. À chaque fois que je suis descendue sur une île, nous étions amarrés au port. Je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se le permettre, mais ça fait quand même étrange. Mais je suppose que je vais vite m'y habituer. Nous montons sur le pont du navire et allons directement vers la chambre d'Haru-chan sous les regards peinés des membres de l'équipage, entièrement dirigé vers Thatch et Ace qui porte la presque totalité des sacs. Après être allés dans la chambre que je partage avec Haru-chan, nous sommes rapidement repartit vers notre position. Le plan doit commencer le plus tôt possible.

Mon but est de retenir Marco le plus longtemps possible, tandis qu'Ace, Haru-chan et Thatch vont vers la chambre du premier commandant. La mission est périlleuse, mais amusante. Haru-chan et moi-même possédons un mini-den den mushi. C'est pour nous avertir s'il y a un imprévus. Je marche tranquillement vers le pont, lorsque j'aperçois Marco en haut de la vigie, sur le point de rentrer dans cette dernière. Parfait! Pendant notre escapade sur l'île, j'ai remarquée plusieurs éléments forts intéressant… Ou pas. Toutefois, je crois que ça pourrait lui servir, en plus de l'occupé. Je m'accote sur le mat, au côté de l'échelle menant à la vigie, et regarde l'océan. Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps avant d'entendre Marco emprunter de nouveau l'échelle, à peine une dizaine de minutes à passé.

Lorsqu'il a les deux pieds au sol, je l'interpelle.

\- Hey, Marco! Je te cherchais!

\- Et bien je suis là, Yoi. Dit Marco, en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

\- Je me demandais, vas-tu faire une carte de l'île? Demandai-je, en le suivant.

\- Oui, comme je le fait avec chaque île, Yoi. Répondit-il à ma question.

\- Mais je me demandais aussi, dessines-tu aussi les courants marins?

\- Seulement si c'est nécessaire, Yoi. S'il y a un courant marin important qui pourrait affecter le navire ou de petites embarcations, alors oui, je le fait.

\- Huum~~… Comment tu fais?

\- Je demande à Namur de plonger sous l'eau et de me décrire les courants marins, Yoi. Me répondit-il en prenant une pomme dans la cuisine, après être passé rapidement dans le réfectoire.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas fou. J'avoue que c'est une très bonne idée. Approuvais-je, en continuant à le suivre dans ses déplacements.

Nous continuons à nous promené comme ceci pendant encore une trentaine de minutes, enchainant sujets sur sujets. Ce n'est qu'après cela que Marco a décidé de partir se coucher dans sa chambre, en disant être fatigué. Je décide de ne pas le retenir et dès qu'il fut hors de vue, j'appelle Haru-chan.

\- Moshi Moshi, c'est Haruta. Entendis-je, venant de l'escargophone devant moi.

\- Salut, c'est Gab. Marco vient de partir vers sa chambre. Avez-vous fini?

\- Oui, tout est bon. On ramasse les sacs et on dégage.

\- Ok, je vous attends dans ta chambre.

\- Compris! À tout à l'heure!

\- Bye Bye!

Après mon rapport, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Haru-chan. J'ai bien hâte de voir le résultat de la blague. J'entends d'ailleurs un cri de rage. Probablement appartenant à Marco. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait. En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte de le découvrir, en voyant les photos prochainement affichées au mur de la honte…

* * *

 **Fini! J'espère que ça vous aura plus!**

 **Vous verrez le résultat de la blague qu'au prochain chapitre. Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais c'était nécessaire. Je voulais faire durée le suspense. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez bientôt ce qu'il sera arrivé. En tout cas…**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Reviews?**


	14. Où est Gaby-chan?

**Salut~~!**

 **Wha! Pas taper, pas taper! Ouach… Bon, ok, je m'excuse… J'avais dit à plusieurs personnes que je sortirais le chapitre mardi, mais j'ai été quelque peu occupé. Je crois d'ailleurs que la vitesse de postage sera relativement ralentie car j'ai beaucoup de misère à mélanger ma vie scolaire et ma vie privé. J'ai eu environ 5-6 examens la semaine passé, en plus d'une présentation orale et d'un devoir qui comptait. Et cette semaine, je vais avoir 2 laboratoires en science et un autre examen -_-''… En tout cas, je vous laisse lire le chaptre et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Réponses aux Guest :**

 **Unefille:** **Salut! Merci pour le review et voici la suite!**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Après mon rapport, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Haru-chan. J'ai bien hâte de voir le résultat de la blague. J'entends d'ailleurs un cri de rage. Probablement appartenant à Marco. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait. En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte de le découvrir, en voyant les photos prochainement affichées au mur de la honte… »_

Mais une minute… Pour ce rendre à la chambre d'Haru-chan, il faut passer devant la chambre de Marco, ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir voir le résultat de mes propres yeux. Je marche dans les corridors et m'arrête devant la chambre du premier commandant. Il n'y a personne dans le corridor et dans la pièce. Je m'avance dans celle-ci et regarde la décoration. Les draps du lit, autrefois blancs, ont été remplacés par des draps à l'effigie d'ananas. Des figurines et des peluches d'ananas et d'oiseau ont été déposées un peu partout dans la chambre. Un nid contenant des œufs a été accroché au plafond. Je m'approche un peu et regarde à l'intérieur du nid. Sur les œufs, des bébés phénix à la coupe ananas et au tatouage de l'équipage ont été dessinés. Je vois, c'est pour ça que Marco s'est mis en colère.

C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le traite d'ananas, mais c'est quand même un peu trop exagéré… En même temps, on parle du monde de One Piece alors ses un peu normal. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la chambre d'Haru-chan. En chemin, je croise Marco. Pff, oula… Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il est en pétard. Thatch, Ace et Haruta ont joué fort. Marco est recouvert de plumes, probablement collé avec de la colle ou quelques choses comme ça, et a un cône sur le nez. On dirait un poulet… J'essaye de ne pas rire, mais c'est vraiment dur de se retenir. Marco me lance un regard noir et je me dépêche de partir avant qu'il ne se défoule sur moi. J'arrive rapidement à la chambre d'Haru-chan et entre précipitamment.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour piéger Marco, mais vous avez fait un boulot fantastique! Dis-je en apercevant les trois farceurs, assis aux quatre coins de la chambre de la commandante.

\- N'est-ce pas?! Le plan était parfait! Dit Haru-chan, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais je me demande, pourquoi Marco ne s'est pas transformé en phénix pour faire disparaitre ce déguisement ridicule? Demandais-je, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Oh, ça c'est parce qu'on a mélangé du kairoseki en poudre avec la colle. Répondit Ace, un sourire à la Luffy collé au visage.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas? Demandais-je, l'air blasée.

\- À pars ça, ce soir il va y avoir une fête. Déclara Thatch, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vraiment? Je ne savais pas… Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais, ça va être la première fois pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Haru-chan.

\- Hum, ça arrivait souvent sur le Red Force, mais ça va être ma première fois sur le Moby Dick. Je me demande comment ça va être… Répondis-je, affichant un léger sourire.

\- Ah, c'est juste super! Y'a plein de nourriture et l'alcool coule à flot! Il y a aussi les jeux de cartes et les chants! C'est super amusant! Déblatéra Ace, tellement vite que je n'ai compris que la moitié de ce qu'il a dit.

\- Hum! Si tu veux, Gaby-chan, on pourrait, moi, toi et Izou, se préparer ensemble pour la fête! Me proposa Haru-chan, tout aussi joyeusement qu'Ace.

\- C'est une super bonne idée! Dis-je, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.

0o0… - Quelques heures plus tard - …0o0

\- Finalement, je crois que j'aurais jamais du accepter… Dis-je, un air dépité au visage.

\- De quoi tu parles? Tu es magnifique! S'exclama Izou-chan, un air exaspéré au visage.

\- Hum, ça te va super bien, Gaby-chan! Continua, sur la même lancer, Haru-chan.

Je continue à me fixer dans le miroir. Izou-chan a insisté à me maquiller et je n'aime pas vraiment la sensation. Je n'ai jamais vraiment mis autant de maquillage. D'habitude ces plus du mascara et du cache-cerne, mais là Izou m'à forcé à me mettre du fond de teint, du crayon, du fard à joue et du fard à paupière, en plus de mon maquillage habituel. Je porte un chandail trop grand pour moi, laissant voir mon épaule droite, par-dessus une camisole blanche. La couleur du chandail est un fondu de blanc et de vert. Je porte aussi une paire de jeans grise et des talons hauts noirs. Mes boucles d'oreille sont du même vert que mon chandail et d'un gris comme ma paire de jeans. Mes cheveux sont relevés en une queue de cheval haute, laissant ma frange sur mon front. Izou-chan m'a raidit les cheveux, avant que je ne m'habille.

Juste avant que je ne sorte de la salle de bain, Izou-chan me mit du rouge à lèvre rouge. On se dirige tout les trois vers le réfectoire où sont tous les autres. Izou-chan porte son éternel kimono, bien que cette fois-ci, il est opté pour un rouge et orange. Haru-chan, qu'en a elle, porte une paire de jeans bleu marine, un chemisier blanc et des bottes à talons noirs. Izou-chan s'est vraiment amusé, se soir. C'est lui qui nous a maquillés et habillés (façon de parler). On arrive finalement devant la porte menant au réfectoire. On entre et tout le monde nous regarde. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, tous ces regards sur moi… On s'avance et part rejoindre Ace, Marco et plusieurs autres commandants qui jouent aux cartes. Tient, on dirait que Marco a réussi à enlever son « déguisement ». On dirait qu'ils jouent au poker. Ils nous demandent si on veut jouer et on accepte.

0o0… - Quelques heures et verres plus tard - …0o0

Oula… Je n'aurais pas du boire autant… J'ai de la chance que ce n'était pas de l'alcool, car je crois que je serais déjà inconsciente, aussi non. Je me lève et avertit Haru-chan que je vais à notre chambre pour quelques minutes. Je marche dans les corridors et arrive dans la chambre d'Haru-chan. Après être allé aux toilettes, je me redirige vers le réfectoire. Mais juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, on me tira vers une autre pièce…

POV Marco

Je suis en train de jouer aux cartes avec Izou, Curiel et Vista. Les autres ont tous désertés. Ace nous regarde jouer en mangeant une tonne de nourriture et Thatch drague une infirmière. On enchaine parties sur parties, mais bientôt se calme est brisé. Haruta est arrivée en panique, disant quelle ne trouve pas Gab.

\- Elle s'est peut-être perdue, Yoi… Proposais-je, en rebrassant les cartes.

\- Impossible! Elle a peut-être une mauvaise mémoire des lieux, mais elle fait le chemin de la chambre au réfectoire deux fois par jour, voir plus. Contra Haruta, l'air affolé.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, elle est sur un navire ennemi et il y a certaines personnes qui n'aiment pas LeRoux. Juste a pensé à son arrivée sur le navire. Elle s'était fait attaquer par un des gars de Rakuyou. Dit Izou, commençant à stresser.

\- Il faut la chercher! Dans le pire des cas, on se sera inquiétés pour rien. Dit Ace, en se levant.

\- A cinq, ça ne devrait pas prendre de temps, alors allons-y! Dit Thatch en se levant, lui aussi.

Je laisse le paquet de carte sur la table et me dirige vers la porte du réfectoire avec les autres. Chacun part de son côté et cherche dans toutes les pièces. J'avance dans l'un des corridors menant aux chambres communes des différentes divisions quand j'entends un cri étouffé. J'avance vers l'endroit d'où vient ces bruits et tombe devant une porte. J'ouvre celle-ci discrètement et regarde par la fente, mais sous cette vision, j'oubli d'être discret. J'ouvre la porte en grand et regarde les trois gars devant moi, avec le regard noir de colère. Gab est là, attachée, des larmes s'écoulant de ces beaux yeux verts et son chandail ayant été jeté négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Elle semble blessée, mais rien de grave. Probablement juste quelques coupures et ecchymoses. Je m'avance dans la pièce, tremblant de rage.

\- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous, Commandant Marco? On allait s'amuser un peu. Dit l'un des gars, en se levant.

L'homme s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. C'est à se moment là que j'agis. Je pris sa main et la tordis, avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je m'avance vers les deux autres gars et les assommes rapidement avant de détacher Gab. Je vais chercher son chandail et lui tend.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Yoi? Demandais-je d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- O-Oui, je crois… Répondit-elle en tremblant, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

\- Peux-tu te levée, Yoi?

\- N-Non, mes jambes tremblent trop pour me porter…

\- D'accord, je vais te porter, Yoi. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et en chemin je croise Ace. Je lui dis d'aller chercher les autres et que je me dirige vers ma chambre. Il acquiesce et part, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Gab. Elle semble s'être un peu calmée, mais elle tremble encore beaucoup. J'espère juste qu'elle ne fera pas une crise de panique. Surtout qu'il ne lui reste que quelques jours avant qu'elle ne soit complètement guérie. Finalement arrivé dans ma chambre, je l'a dépose sur mon lit et vais lui chercher une couverture chaude pour la réchauffer. Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce, avec la couverture, Gab était assise en position fœtale (1), continuant à pleurer.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Yoi?

\- … Je ne sais pas… Mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler.

Ace, Haruta, Izou et Thatch sont arrivés à ce moment-là. Ils ont tous l'air d'être inquiet. Elle nous a racontée ce qu'il s'était passé et j'ai décidé qu'il fallait en parler à Oyaji. La prochaine fois pourrait être pire, surtout que cette fois-ci, j'ai pu intervenir à temps. Elle ne semble pas pour cette idée, mais elle n'a pas vraiment de mots à dire. C'est nous qui risquons de ce faire décapiter par LeRoux. Il a été convenu qu'elle reste dans ma chambre pour la nuit. Au moins pour celle-ci. Haruta est justement partit chercher son pyjama dans sa chambre. Quand elle fut revenue, Haruta et Izou ont aidé Gab à se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils sont revenus. Gab semble s'être calmée, mais elle reste stressée. Par la suite, ils sont vite repartis, nous laissant seuls, moi et Gab, dans ma chambre.

Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir à côté du mur et j'ai accepté. C'est sûr qu'être pris au piège n'est pas nécessairement bon dans sa situation. Nous nous sommes rapidement endormis, probablement du au stress ressentit durant la journée, et ce ne fut que plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'est levée durant la nuit, que je me suis réveillé. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait… Elle ne semble pas somnambule…

Fin POV Marco

Je me lève tranquillement en espérant ne pas réveiller Marco. Je me dirige silencieusement vers la porte et sors dans le corridor. Je commence à marché tout en réfléchissant. J'arrive à la rambarde, bien que je ne sais pas où exactement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis pas à l'endroit habituel. De toute façon, je ne veux voir personne. J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Tout à l'heure, lorsque je me suis fait agressée, j'ai eu peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur de mourir, puisque je sais déjà ce qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté. Et pourtant, à ce moment là, j'étais angoissée. Je tremblais et pleurais sans même en savoir la raison. Est-ce que c'est parce que je commence à tenir un minimum à la vie?! Probablement pas, puisque je suis toujours aussi suicidaire.

Je lève le regard vers l'astre lunaire et regarde le disque lumineux disparaitre peu à peu. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il y aura une éclipse lunaire (2)… Ça me rappelle de bon souvenir. Le faisceau lumineux diminua encore et encore jusqu'à totalement disparaitre et faire place a une magnifique couleur rouge. C'est la première fois que je vois ce phénomène sans mes parents et mon frère.

\- C'est magnifique… Murmurais-je doucement, émerveillée devant la beauté de la lune de sang.

\- Totalement vrai, Yoi…

* * *

 **Bonjour~!**

 **Alors, le chapitre? La blague vous a plu (je sais, elle n'était pas super super, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour!)? La suite sera pour le prochain chapitre et je crois que plusieurs d'entre vous attende avec l'impatience. Je ne dirai rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, mais je crois que le départ est pour bientôt. En tout cas, continuons!**

 **(1) Clin d'œil à Squeezie, l'un de mes youtubeurs préférés.**

 **(2) Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'au moment où j'écris ce chapitre, il y a vraiment une éclipse lunaire. Vous allez donc pouvoir avoir droit à une description entièrement véridique (enfin on va dire…)! Malheureusement, je n'ai pu voir l'éclipse que quelques minutes car les nuages ont bloqués la vue… T-T Dommage…**

 **En tout cas, on se revoit au prochain chapitre, qui je l'espère, sera prêt pour bientôt!**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye~!**

 **Reviews?**


	15. Pourquoi les protèges-tu?

**Salu-**

 **Kyaa! Je suis désolée! Mais évité de me tirer dessus, s'il vous plait! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien poster, mais ce n'est pas une raison d'essayer de me tuer! Si vous me tuez, qui va écrire la suite, hen?! En tout cas, je suppose que je dois m'excuser comme il le faut… *se mets à genoux, la tête au sol* JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! JE SAIS QUE J'AI ÉTÉ LONGUE ET JE M'EN EXCUSE! *se relève* C'est mieux comme ça? Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser lire… Je suis sûr que vous avez autre chose à faire que de m'entendre déblatérer n'importe quoi…**

 **Alors, bonne lecture tout le monde et à en bas de la page!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Je lève le regard vers l'astre lunaire et regarde le disque lumineux disparaitre peu à peu. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il y aura une éclipse lunaire… Ça me rappelle de bon souvenir. Le faisceau lumineux diminue encore et encore jusqu'à totalement disparaitre et faire place a une magnifique couleur rouge. C'est la première fois que je vois ce phénomène sans mes parents et mon frère._

\- _C'est magnifique… Murmurais-je doucement, émerveillée devant la beauté de la lune de sang._

\- _Totalement vrai, Yoi… »_

Je sursaute au son de sa voix. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Je me retourne et regarde Marco. Il est toujours en pyjama, mais semble bien réveillé.

\- Désolée si je t'ai réveillée. Ce n'était pas mon intention. M'excusais-je, en le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à son torse musclé à découvert.

\- C'est mon Haki qui m'a réveillé, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Yoi. Mais pourquoi t'es-tu levé? Tu as fait un cauchemar, Yoi? Me demanda t-il, en s'accoudant à la rambarde, juste à côté de moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Je vois… Mais tu devrais aller te recoucher, Yoi. Aujourd'hui sera une journée chargée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, aujourd'hui?

\- On verra ça plus tard, Yoi. Allez, viens, on va dormir! Dit-il, en me souriant.

\- Comme tu veux… Dis-je, en le suivant dans les couloirs du Moby Dick.

On se dirige vers sa chambre quand on croise Ace. Il semble surpris, tout comme Marco. Ils se regardent avec incompréhension pour l'un et malaise pour l'autre.

\- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas, Yoi?

\- Je suis narcoleptique, tu le sais, Marco. L'insomnie va souvent de paire avec la narcolepsie. Répond Ace à Marco, mais continue en me regardant. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais debout aussi tôt, Gab. D'habitude tu viens me rejoindre un peu avant le lever du soleil.

\- Je sais, mais j'avais la tête trop rempli et je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Lui répondis-je en regardant le sol, très beau d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, je vois… N'hésite pas à m'en parler, si tu veux. Me dit Ace, en repartant.

Marco m'interroge pour savoir de quoi on parlait et je lui réponds vaguement. On continue à marcher dans les couloirs du Moby Dick, jusqu'à sa chambre où on va se coucher. Pour ma pars, je continue de penser. Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais quand Marco se colle à moi, je commence à m'endormir. Ça chaleur est réconfortante. Presque comme si on donnerait un câlin à un ourson. Je sens presque ses plumes me chatouiller. Je me retourne et me colle encore un peu plus sur la source de chaleur. Je m'endors presqu'immédiatement, sans même repenser aux derniers évènements. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que je me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur les deux billes bleues de Marco. Je sursaute et me décolle rapidement. C'est gênant… Je suis sûre d'être complètement rouge.

Marco semble lui-aussi mal à l'aise. Sans dire un mot, je quitte la chambre en courant. Je sais, je suis lâche. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Je suis un peu perdue… Marco est génial. Il est beau, gentil et intelligent. Ça présence me calme… Est-ce que ça ce pourrait que je sois amoureuse de lui? Mais en même temps, Ace compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'arrive à la chambre que je partage avec Haru-chan et lui parle de ce que je ressens.

\- T'es amoureuse~~! Me dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- M-Mais de qui? Marco ou Ace?

\- Ça c'est à toi de le découvrir, Gaby-chan! Allez, il faut se changer. La journée va être chargée.

\- C'est moi ou tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça? Dis-je en commençant à prendre mes choses pour me changer.

\- Probablement. Me dit-elle, en se changeant elle aussi.

Environ 15 min. plus tard, moi et Haru-chan nous dirigeons vers le pont. Je demande pourquoi à Haru-chan et elle me répond qu'on ira déjeuner après. Ça m'intrigue de plus en plus… Arrivée sur place, on voit la totalité des hommes du navire présent sur le pont. Je me demande comment ils font pour tous rentré. Barbe Blanche me demande de venir au centre du cercle formé, juste en avant de son siège, et je commence à stresser. Je déteste être le centre d'attention et là, il me demande de l'être. Mais ça ne va pas bien dans sa tête? Bon je ferais mieux de ne pas continuer sur cette lancée, je ne suis pas sur le Red Force, je n'ai donc rien à en redire. Je me dirige vers la place où Barbe Blanche m'a ordonné d'aller et attends ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Gamine, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Non, aucunement.

\- Trois de mes fils t'ont attaqué. Ils doivent être punis. Pour nous excuser, ce sera à toi de choisir la punition.

\- Quoi? Mais-

\- Le Roux sera aussi mit au courant de ce qui est arrivé.

Que-… Qu'est-ce que je fais? L'idée de pouvoir les punir me plait, mais je ne veux pas de Shanks-san soit mis au courant. Dans les épisodes de One Piece, Shanks-san disait qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais ceux qui faisait du mal à c'est amis. Je… Je…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… Chuchotais-je, avant de le dire plus fort. Il ne c'est rien passé, hier. Rien de rien.

\- Gaby-chan… Murmura Haru-chan, à quelques mètres de moi.

\- J'apprécie ton geste, mais je ne peux pas laisser mes fils commettre de tels actes sans être sanctionné. Quelqu'un doit être puni. Gronda Barbe Blanche. Je ne te comprends pas, gamine. Pourquoi protéger quelqu'un qui ta fait du mal?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Il ne sait rien passé, alors vous n'avez aucune raison de les punir, ni d'en parler à Shanks-san. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée, Barbe Blanche. Dis-je en partant, me dirigeant vers la chambre que je partage avec Haru-chan.

Je ne suis pas restée seule très longtemps, puisque Haru-chan, Izou-chan, Thatch, Ace et Marco sont venus me rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête.

\- Je ne les ai pas protégés. J'ai vraiment le goût de leurs en foutre une… Mais si je le fait, les chances que Shanks-san en entende parler sont très grandes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change si Le Roux en entend parler? Me demanda Thatch.

\- « Je veux bien qu'on me renverse de la nourriture ou de l'alcool, même qu'on me crache dessus et j'en rirai. Cependant, si pour quelque raison que ce soit, vous blessez un de mes amis… Je ne vous pardonnerais pas! (1) » C'est ce qu'à dit Shanks-san, il y a longtemps. Shanks-san ne restera pas sans rien faire et ça m'étonnerait que vous voudriez partir en guerre contre notre équipage. Vous êtes déjà assez occupé avec Bigmom et c'est la même chose pour Shanks-san avec Kaidou.

Par la suite, ils m'ont laissé tranquille. Chacun vacant à leurs occupations. Je crois qu'ils ont compris que je voulais rester seule. Ce n'est qu'après le diner que quelqu'un à décidé de venir me rendre visite.

\- J'ai raconté ce que tu nous as dit à Oyaji, Yoi. Il a accepté de ne pas parler au Roux de cet accident. Pour ce qu'il est de leurs sanctions, les gars vont devoir nettoyer le pont au grand complet demain. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça, Yoi.

\- Merci, Marco…

\- Ce n'est rien, Gab. Mais tu m'impressionnes, Yoi. Tu as fait passer les besoins de ton équipage et du notre avant les tiens, Yoi. Très peu de personne aurait fait ça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai fait que rattraper mon erreur…

On a continué à parler quelques minutes, mais Marco a du partir pour remplir son rôle de second. Soit d'essayé de contrôler un minimum la quantité d'alcool ingurgité par Barbe Blanche. Pour ma pars, je suis retourné à la chambre et j'ai appelé Shanks-san. On a parlé quelques temps, même si j'ai évité le sujet de l'attaque. Ça me fait un peu mal de devoir mentir à mon capitaine, mais je préfère ça à devoir me battre contre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de m'attaquer à eux. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop attaché à eux et ce, pour mon plus grand malheur. Le temps avance vite et bientôt ce jour fatidique arrivera… Mais vaut mieux ne pas y penser. Je me suis couché nos cette nuit là et ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me suis réveillé. Comme à chaque soir, je me lève, m'habille un peu et vais marcher.

J'arrive rapidement au lieu où j'ai l'habitude de voir Ace. Il est là, comme toujours, accoudé à la rambarde et regardant l'horizon. Je m'assois sur la rambarde, à ma place habituelle, faisant pendre mes jambes au-dessus de l'eau et regarde le ciel étoilé en silence. Je ne sais pas comment commencer la conversation. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai appelée Shanks-san, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais parler de mon passé à Ace. Shanks-san était réticent, mais il a fini par accepter. J'y pensais depuis quelques temps, mais après ce qu'il c'est passé, j'ai finalement décidé de lui dire. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et décroche mon regard de l'étendue bleue pour regarder Ace.

\- Ace, tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on a faite?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi?

\- Je crois que je suis prête à te raconter mon passé.

\- Tu es sûr? Je peux encore attendre.

\- Oui, mais n'oublie pas, je veux aussi savoir le tiens après.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gab, je n'oublierais pas.

\- Et bien…

Je commence un peu à stressée. Va-t-il me croire ou va-t-il penser que je me fous de lui. En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que ce qu'il m'est arrivé soit normal. Mais en même temps, ici il y a des fruits du démon, alors c'est possible.

\- Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante. Un peu ennuyeuse, même. C'est vrai que c'était amusant avec les filles. Quand on parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, ou bien quand on faisait juste jouer à des jeux sans importance. Quand je me souviens de toutes les niaiseries que j'ai faites, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir nostalgique, alors que je ne devrais pas l'être. Tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé est de ma faute. Je ne le regrette pas, mais je me demande souvent ce qu'il serait arrivé si ce jour là je ne m'aurais pas interposé. Si ce jour là je ne me serais pas fait tuer… Me confiais-je, en regardant l'océan devant moi.

\- Que-… De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je ne me serais pas fait tuer »? C'est impossible, puisque tu es là, devant moi!

\- Ce n'est pas impossible… Je me suis fait tuer et on m'a donné une autre chance. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis supposé être morte.

\- Tu mens!

\- Je ne mens pas! Je suis vraiment morte! Tu crois que je les ai eu comment mes cicatrices? Je suis morte en me vidant de mon sang. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de manquer d'air jusqu'à en suffoquer. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir partir, alors que des médecins essayent de te sauver. Ace, je t'ai promis de te raconter mon passé, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas brisé ma promesse. Demande à Shanks-san, il te dira que je dis la vérité! Shinigami-sama m'a donné une autre chance. Il m'a envoyé dans ce monde pour recommencé m'a vie d'où je l'avais laissé. J'ai même plusieurs preuves de ce que je raconte. La meilleure preuve, c'est mes armes.

\- Mais si tu ne mens pas, alors…

\- Hum. Je suis morte, mais on m'a donné une nouvelle chance. Shanks-san m'a trouvé alors que je venais d'arrivée dans ce monde. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as dit que t'es parents étaient morts. En faites, ce n'est pas eux, mais toi.

\- Ouais… Et c'est la même chose pour mes amis et ma famille…

Devrais-je lui dire pour le faite que je connais le futur et le passé de ce monde? Est-ce que je devrais? Oui…? Non…?

\- Je… Je te crois, Gab. Je suppose que c'est à mon tour, n'est-ce pas?

\- Hein? Eh… Oui. C'est à ton tour.

\- Mais avant tout, j'aimerais savoir… Si Gold Roger avait un fils, que ferais-tu?

\- … Pourquoi cette question, Ace? Demandais-je, jouant la carte de l'innocence.

\- Juste pour savoir. Alors?

\- Je pense que…

* * *

 **Voilà! J'arrête là, moi!**

 **Je suis méchante, hein?! J'arrête juste au bon moment. Mais il faut garder un peut de suspense! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus… Je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira, mais bientôt tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre! Bon, passons à l'explication :**

 **(1) Ce sont les mots exacts qu'a prononcé Shanks, dans le 4 e épisode de One Piece, lorsque Luffy se faisait « battre » par les bandits.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!**

 **Reviews?**


	16. Que ferais-tu?

**Hellooo!**

 **Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, désolée! ^^ J'espère pouvoir poster plus tôt le prochain chapitre, mais ça dépend de quand j'ai du temps libre pour l'écrire. Au moins, la première étape est finie donc je devrais avoir moins d'examen. En tout cas, je vais vous laissez lire la suite. Surtout que beaucoup d'entrevous avez été frustré par le fait que j'ai coupé pile au mauvais moment la dernière fois.**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Devrais-je lui dire pour le faite que je connais le futur et le passé de ce monde? Est-ce que je devrais? Oui…? Non…?_

 _\- Je… Je te crois, Gab. Je suppose que c'est à mon tour, n'est-ce pas?_

 _\- Hein? Eh… Oui. C'est à ton tour._

 _\- Mais avant tout, j'aimerais savoir… Si Gold Roger avait un fils, que ferais-tu?_

 _\- … Pourquoi cette question, Ace? Demandais-je, jouant la carte de l'innocence._

 _\- Juste pour savoir. Alors?_

 _\- Je pense que… »_

\- Je pense que si Gold Roger avait un fils, je le plaindrais. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'horreur par rapport à ce qu'il a fait et ce que le monde voudrait faire à sa progéniture. D'où je viens, ce genre de chose n'arrive pas vraiment ou bien je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Mais un enfant ne devrait jamais payer pour les erreurs de ses parents. Je crois que si je rencontrerais cette personne, je lui donnerais un gros câlin et je lui dirais « je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je serais toujours là pour t'écouter ».

\- Gab… Commença Ace, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Ace, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Tu vas me faire pleurer aussi.

\- Désolé! Rigola Ace, en passant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Ace… Je sais qui tu es, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te rejetterai pas. Tu es qui tu es. N'en doute jamais.

\- D'accord! Shishishi, tu sais que je t'adore Gab?

\- Ouais, je sais! Rigolais-je, contente d'avoir un poids de moins sur les épaules.

\- Vous savez, vous devriez être plus discret…

Ace et moi, nous sommes retournés vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix. Quelqu'un a entendu cette conversation et ça pourrait avoir de grave conséquence. Surtout si cette personne est Teach ou un ennemi. Mais… Ouf! Ce n'est que…

\- Marco!

\- Tu nous as fait peur! Dis-je, le stress descendant au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau assimile l'information.

\- Désolé, Yoi. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas en apprendre autant. Surtout sur toi, Gab. Tu sais que je vais devoir en parler à Oyaji, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui et je comprends. Même si ça ne me plait pas vraiment, c'était à moi d'être plus discrète. J'en informerais aussi personnellement Shanks-san.

\- Bien, Yoi.

\- Mais j'aimerais savoir, me crois-tu, Marco?

\- C'est un peu bizarre, mais en même temps, nous avons des fruits du démon, dans notre monde. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois, Yoi.

\- C'est drôle, tu as prononcé presque les même mots que Ben lorsque je lui avais tout raconté.

\- Quelle coïncidence, Yoi!

Pour la suite, je ne m'en souviens pas trop. Je me rappelle juste que je suis retournée à ma chambre et que j'ai appelé Shanks-san avec mon den den mushi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Marco et Ace, mais je suppose qu'ils sont retournés se coucher…

POV Marco

Gab est partie rapidement pour faire son appel. Il ne reste que moi et Ace, accoudés à la rambarde. Ace semble proche de Gab. Je me demande s'il l'aime… Je ne l'espère pas, mais si c'est le cas, je ne m'imposerais pas. Le choix revient à Gab et Ace à droit au bonheur. À penser comme ça, on dirait presque que je suis amoureux d'elle. C'est probablement le cas. Gab est mignonne, bien que renfermée. Elle ne semble pas aimer être entourée de beaucoup de gens et d'avoir l'attention sur elle. Elle est intelligente aussi. C'est amusant de parler avec elle. Elle semble avoir une bonne écoute et de bons conseils. Aujourd'hui était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. J'en avais eu un aperçu lors de l'éclipse lunaire, mais ce n'était que la face immergé de l'iceberg. Je crois que je n'aurai pas assez d'une vie pour la connaitre entièrement.

\- Dit, Ace…

\- Oui?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gabrielle, Yoi?

\- Elle… ne semble pas à sa place. Je veux dire, quand on est avec elle, Gab semble mal-à l'aise. On dirait qu'elle préfère rester seule. C'est dommage, pourtant, car une fille comme elle, ça ne se voit pas à tous les coins de rue. Peut-être que dans son monde ses normal, mais dans le notre, c'est très rare. Elle n'est pas superficielle et essaye de faire en sorte que personne ne s'inquiète pour elle. Enfin, on pourrait dire que ses une perle rare.

\- Ace… Est-ce que tu l'aime, Yoi?

\- … Oui et non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Yoi?

\- Je l'adore et je rêverais de l'avoir comme sœur ou comme meilleure amie, mais pas comme petite-amie. Pour ça, je te la laisse! Fini t-il par dire, en se tournant vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mohahaha (1), merci, Yoi!

\- Prends soin d'elle Marco et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention à elle et merci pour la proposition, Yoi. Dis-je, en souriant.

Maintenant que j'ai mis ça au clair, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir Gab. Mais… Je ne peux pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas être rejeté et briser notre amitié. Je vais devoir attendre un peu. Il faut que je sois sûr de ses sentiments avant tout. Je pars voir Oyaji, après avoir dit à Ace d'aller se coucher. Même si j'ai des sentiments pour Gab, je suis quand même le commandant de la première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Je ne peux pas manquer à mon rôle au sein de l'équipage. Je marche dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de la cabine d'Oyaji et je cogne.

\- Entrez.

\- Oyaji…

\- Ah, Marco! Entre, mon fils. Qu'il y a t-il?

\- Je dois vous parler. C'est par rapport à Gabrielle.

\- Lui est-il encore arrivé quelque chose?

\- Non, pas cette fois-ci, Yoi. Je l'ai entendu parler à Ace et…

Après lui avoir raconté tous ce que je savais, le silence est revenu dans la pièce.

\- Gurarararara, je savais que cette gamine avait quelque chose de spécial.

\- Je crois que c'était supposé rester secret, Yoi.

\- Surement, puisque le gouvernement mondial voudrait probablement avoir une telle information. Bien, je veux que tout ceux qui ont été mis au courant garde le silence.

\- Ça sera fait, Yoi.

\- Bien, va te couchez maintenant, mon fils.

\- Oui, Oyaji. Bonne nuit, Yoi!

\- Bonne nuit, mon fils.

Je sors de la cabine d'Oyaji et me dirige vers la mienne. En y allant, je passe devant la chambre à Haruta et Gab. J'ouvre silencieusement la porte de leur cabine et regarde à l'intérieur. Je regarde Gab dormir paisiblement. Elle est magnifique… J'espère un jour pouvoir la revoir ainsi. J'entends du bruit et regarde vers le lit d'Haruta. Cette dernière est réveillée. Elle me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Je crois que je vais en entendre parler…

0o0… - le lendemain matin - …0o0

Je me réveille et vais dans la douche, comme à chaque matin. Je sors de la douche, une serviette autour des hanches et vais vers mon placard pour y sortir des vêtements. C'est à ce moment là qu'Haruta est entrée dans ma chambre.

\- Ah, désolée! Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Je m'habille rapidement et ouvre ma porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Haruta?

\- Ah, euh… En faite, je suis venue te voir parce que je t'ai vu à la porte de ma cabine. Dit, est-ce que tu aimes Gaby-chan?

\- Quoi? Euh…

\- Franchement, pas besoin de mentir. Ça parait que oui.

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question, alors, Yoi?

\- Parce que je veux l'entendre de ta bouche!

\- Ffu~… Oui, je l'aime. Alors, contente, Yoi?

\- Oui! Passe une bonne journée, Marco! Dit-elle en partant aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée.

\- C'était quoi ça, Yoi? Murmurais-je, complètement perdu.

J'attrape rapidement le reste de mes choses et me dirige vers les cuisines. Arrivé dans celles-ci, je vois Gab aux fourneaux et Thatch, Haruta, Izou et Ace assis dans le fond de la pièce, en train de discuter. Si je vais rejoindre les autres à la table, je vais devoir endurer leurs discussions et leurs niaiseries stupides.

\- Ah! Bon matin, Marco! Me dit Gab, en se tournant vers moi, s'attirant l'attention des quatre autres.

\- Bon matin, Gab.

\- Que veux-tu pour déjeuner, aujourd'hui?

\- Juste une tasse de café fera l'affaire, Yoi.

\- D'accord~!

\- Tu semble de bonne humeur, Yoi.

\- Hum? Ah, je suis contente parce que Shanks-san ne c'est pas fâché conte moi quand il a appris que tu avais découvert tu-sais-quoi.

\- Pourquoi Akagami (2) se serait mis en colère contre toi?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas respecté l'ordre de ne rien dire à personne sans son accord. Mais bon, je m'en suis quand même bien tirée. Espérons juste qu'il ne décide pas de me faire une de ses punitions complètement farfelues.

\- Quel genre de punitions, Yoi?

\- Genre qu'il m'oblige à mettre un kimono ou un déguisement quelconque pendant une journée complète.

\- Et ça t'es arrivé souvent de recevoir ce genre de sanction, Yoi?

\- Humm~… 3 fois, je pense. Mais j'essaye de ne pas trop me remémorer ses moments humiliants de ma vie. Ah, c'est prêt! Tien, voilà ton café. Au faite, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Haru-chan, Izou-chan, Thatch et Ace n'arrête pas de nous lancer des coups d'œil et de chuchoter entre eux?

\- Non, je ne sais pas, Yoi… Merci pour le café, Gab, mais je dois y aller. À plus tard!

\- À plus tard, Marco!

Bon, je lui ai un peu mentit car je crois avoir une petite idée de ce que ses idiots pensent, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire comme ça. Je me dirige vers le pont, en buvant mon café, et vais saluer Oyaji. Par la suite, je vais voir les autres navigateurs et leurs parle. Lorsque j'ai fini de faire le point, je retourne voir Oyaji et je m'accote à son siège en regardant mes frères s'atteler à différentes activités sur le pont du Moby Dick. Certains jouent aux cartes et d'autres ne font que discuter. Certains s'entrainent aux sabres ou aux tirs de précision. Il semblerait que Gab fait partit de la deuxième catégorie. Si je me souviens bien, demain elle devrait pouvoir enfin s'entrainer normalement. On va devoir l'entrainer au Haki et au combat au corps-à-corps. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin de lui apprendre à tirer au vue de ses résultats.

Presque un 10/10. Izou est impressionner on dirait. Gab doit surement savoir manier une arme à feu depuis un bon moment. Je me demande qui lui à enseigner… Yassop lui a peut-être appris certaines choses, mais au vue de son passé, sa doit être aussi grâce à quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui demanderais plus tard.

\- Tu semble bien pensif aujourd'hui, mon fils.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous fait penser cela, Oyaji.

\- Tu es calme de nature, Marco. Mais je crois qu'il y a une autre cause à cela, n'est-ce pas?

\- …

\- À ce que je vois, j'ai raison. Gurarara, je te souhaite bonne chance mon fils.

\- Je suis si facile à cerner, Yoi?

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Je suis sûr que plusieurs d'entrevous vont m'aimer pour ce que j'ai fait. Vous avez été beaucoup à demander à ce que Gaby-chan finisse avec Marco, alors c'est décidé. Je vais devoir changer les informations de la fic… Donc j'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **(1) «Mohahaha» est, d'après le site .wikia, la façon de rire de Marco. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais on va dire que oui.**

 **(2) Akagami signifie «les cheveux rouges» en japonais. C'est comme ça qu'est surnommé Shanks. C'est comme Luffy qui est appelé «Mugiwara» (ça veut dire «chapeau de paille») ou comme Barbe Blanche qui est appelé Shirohige (ça veut dire «barbe blanche»). En tout cas, je crois que vous avez compris ce que je veux dire.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye et à la prochaine!**

 **Reviews?**


	17. Alors, comment ça c'est passé?

**Bonjour tout le monde~!**

 **Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venu sur le site, et je m'en excuse. Mais rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas arriver dans trop longtemps. J'ai déjà commencée à écrire le chapitre 18. En tout cas, retournons au chapitre 17. Je crois que ce chapitre va vous plaire. La relation entre Marco et Gaby-chan continue d'évoluer. Mais bon, je n'en dirais pas plus. On se revoit en bas de la page!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Yassop lui a peut-être appris certaines choses, mais au vue de son passé, sa doit être aussi grâce à quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui demanderais plus tard._

\- _Tu semble bien pensif aujourd'hui, mon fils._

\- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous fait penser cela, Oyaji._

\- _Tu es calme de nature, Marco. Mais je crois qu'il y a une autre cause à cela, n'est-ce pas?_

\- _…_

\- _À ce que je vois, j'ai raison. Gurarara, je te souhaite bonne chance mon fils._

\- _Je suis si facile à cerner, Yoi? »_

\- Gurarara, tu ne l'as lâche pas des yeux une seconde. N'importe qui pourrait le comprendre. Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. Elle fait partit de l'équipage d'Akagami. Bien que j'aimerais avoir une autre fille, elle est présentement notre ennemi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Oyaji. Je n'oublierai pas mes fonctions de second, si ces ce à quoi vous pensez, Yoi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mon fils. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver lorsqu'elle quittera ce navire. Tu ne seras pas là pour la protéger.

\- Alors je ferais en sorte que lorsqu'elle quittera le Moby Dick, elle soit assez forte pour survivre au Nouveau Monde, ou au minimum au Paradis…

\- Wah, c'est dépressif par ici!

\- Ace!

\- Shihihi, désolé! Mais vous dégagez une aura tellement sombre que je devais venir vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle, Yoi?

\- Demain, Gab pourra commencer les entrainements. D'ailleurs, elle vient juste de partir avec Tachi. Marco, c'est le moment de te retrouver seul avec elle!

\- Gurarara, vas-y mon fils.

\- Personne ne viendra vous déranger, shihihihi.

\- Vous êtes décourageant, Yoi. Finis-je par dire, en me dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Fin POV Marco

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie avec Tachi-san. On se dirige directement vers son bureau. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici. En même temps, j'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Courir m'a manqué et aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir savoir si oui ou non je suis guérie. J'espère que oui. Tachi-san me fait asseoir sur une chaise de son bureau et s'installe sur une autre.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandée de venir, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors je vais te poser quelques questions et après je vais te faire passer quelques tests.

\- D'accord.

Tachi-san m'a posée quelques questions comme «Comment te sens-tu». Par la suite, elle m'a amené dans une salle d'osculation. Après avoir fait ses tests, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal.

\- C'est bon, tout va bien. T'es blessures se sont bien refermé et demain tu pourras reprendre l'entrainement.

\- D'accord. Merci Tachi-san!

\- Mais de rien.

\- Ah! Avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir, est-ce que vous croyez que je peux me faire tatouer sur mes cicatrices? Est-ce que ça pourrait créer des problèmes ou des choses comme ça?

\- D'après moi tu peux. Mais tu devrais en parler avec le médecin de bord du Red Force et à ton capitaine.

\- D'accord et merci encore. Finis-je par dire en sortant de la pièce.

Je sors de l'infirmerie quand je remarque que Marco est appuyé contre le mur, en face de la porte. Je me bloque pendant quelques secondes. Y'a pas à dire, il est super beau…

\- Alors, Yoi?

\- Hein? Euuuh qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Dis-je en rougissant de gêne.

\- Je t'ai demandé comment ça c'était passé, Yoi.

\- Ah, euh bien. Tachi-san a dit que demain je pourrais commencer à m'entrainer au corps à corps.

\- Je vois, c'est une bonne chose. Me dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est définitif, Marco est trop beau. C'est drôle, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. On dirait qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Est-ce que ça se pourrait que je sois amoureuse de Marco?!

POV Ace

Ouaah, je ne pensais pas que mon plan allait aussi bien marcher. Gab est toute rouge et Marco ne semble pas à l'aise.

\- On devrait les laisser seuls… Murmura Haruta en me tirant, moi et Thatch, alors qu'Izou nous suit dans les couloirs du Moby Dick.

Tout était prévu et ce, dès le moment où ils se sont confiés à moi et Haruta. Nous, le trio infernal et notre nouvel allié, Izou, avons pensé à tout. Il est temps qu'ils se rapprochent un peu. Ça parait qu'ils s'aiment, en plus. L'amour rend vraiment aveugle… Ça en est désespérant. On a même réussi à convaincre Oyaji, les infirmières, les cuisiniers et les navigateurs de nous aider. On fera tout pour qu'ils finissent ensemble avant que Gab ne doive retourner dans son équipage. Marco semble plus heureux depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur le navire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? C'est quoi la suite du plan? Demanda Izou, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans ma chambre.

\- J'ai un enregistrement où Marco dit qu'il aime Gaby-chan. Dit Haruta, en nous montrant un audio-dial.

\- Bien joué Haruta! Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver où et quand le lui faire écouter. La complimenta Thatch, en commençant à réfléchir à comment l'utiliser.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement leur dire et les encourager à ce déclaré? Demanda Izou.

\- Gaby-chan est beaucoup trop timide pour ça! Je ne serais même pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami. Déclara Haruta, en regardant Izou, puis Thatch et moi.

\- Gaby-chan, timide? Moi je n'y crois pas. J'ai essayé de la draguer il y a pas longtemps et elle ma foutu l'un de ses vents… Elle semblait complètement exaspérée. Commenta Thatch, en semblant repenser à ce moment.

\- En même temps, on parle de toi Thatch. Ta réputation te précède. Je suis sûre qu'Akagami l'a prévenue de faire attention à des pervers comme toi. Se moqua Haruta, en riant.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle. Mais Ace, dit quelque chose pour m'aider!

\- J'ai faim…

Fin POV Ace

POV Marco

Je me dirige vers le pont du navire. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas rester un peu plus longtemps avec Gab… Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle rougie. Est-ce que ça se pourrait qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour moi?

\- Oyaji, vous m'avez demandé, Yoi?

\- Ah, Marco. Je ne t'ai pas dérangé j'espère?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Bien.

\- Et donc, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, Yoi?

\- Gurarara, oui c'est vrai. Tu sais que demain la gamine pourra commencer un entrainement plus intensif.

\- Oui, mais où voulez vous en venir Oyaji?

\- J'aimerais que tu entraines la gamine au Haki. Je ne vois personne de mieux qualifié que toi.

\- Je suis peut-être le mieux qualifié, mais tous les autres commandants savent utiliser le Haki, Yoi.

\- Gurarara, peut-être, mais ce serait le moment idéal pour te retrouver seul avec elle.

\- Pas vous aussi, Oyaji!

\- Gurarara, ne discute pas mon fils. Ce sera toi qui seras en charge de l'entrainer.

\- Bien Oyaji.

Fin POV Marco

Je me dirige tranquillement vers la chambre d'Haru-chan. Je crois que je ne serais jamais capable de dire que c'est ma chambre… En même temps, je ne compte pas rester ici pour l'éternité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Haru-chan veut que je dise que c'est notre chambre. Je me sens bien ici, mais ce n'est pas chez moi. Ma maison c'est le Red Force. Bien que j'aimerais vraiment rester à bord du Moby Dick et faire partit de leur famille, on m'attend ailleurs. Dès mon entrainement terminé, je vais devoir retourner auprès de Shanks-san et des autres. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment, car ils sont comme mes frères. Bon, ils sont un peu trop vieux pour être mes frères, mais ce n'est pas grave. L'âge n'est pas important. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils vont me manquer. Je me suis bien amusée avec eux…

Raah! Faut que j'arrête d'être aussi pessimiste. Je devrais me concentrer sur ma vie et rien d'autre. J'ai promis à Shanks-san que j'allais revenir et je le ferrais. Ils ont tant fait pour moi. J'espère qu'un jour je réussirai à payer la dette que j'ai envers eux…

\- Gaby-chan~!

\- Oh, Haru-chan! Dis-je en me retournant.

\- Tu reviens de l'infirmerie?

\- Oui! Tachi-san a dit que je pourrais commencer l'entrainement demain!

\- C'est super! J'ai une idée, et si on fêtait ça?!

\- Eh? Mais pourquoi? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on fêterait quelque chose d'aussi non-important…

\- Non-important...? Mais c'est important! Ça fait quoi, quatre mois que tu patiente?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Allez, dit oui, Gaby-chan! Thatch est déjà en train de nous cuisiner un gâteau et Izou-chan est en train de décorer la chambre d'Ace.

\- Je vois… Mais pourquoi la chambre d'Ace?

\- Parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'espace dans sa chambre et qu'à part lui, il a juste la chambre de Thatch qui est relativement de la même grandeur. Mais franchement, je ne veux pas allez dans la chambre de Thatch. Qui sait ce qu'on pourrait y trouver…

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Finis-je par dire, en voyant des images pas très nettes polluer mon esprit. Nan, vraiment pas une bonne idée d'aller là-dedans.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit!

\- Et donc, il va y avoir qui?

\- Huum~… Normalement, il devrait y avoir toi, moi, Izou-chan, Ace, Thatch et Marco. Notre petit groupe habituel dans le fond!

\- Hum…

\- Alors?! Dit moi que tu vas venir! Ça en vaut pas la peine sinon.

\- Ffu~, bon d'accord…

\- Yeah! Je vais allez prévenir les autres. À plus tard!

\- À plus tard! Dis-je, en regardant Haru-chan partir.

Elle semble vraiment heureuse, aujourd'hui… Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose? Ça sent le coup foiré… J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de mauvaise blague ou quelque chose dans ce genre là qui va arriver. Ah, pourquoi je m'en fais moi? Je suis leur alliée. Ace, Thatch et Haru-chan ne feront rien contre moi. Je me retourne en continuant de pensée et me retrouve rapidement devant la porte de la chambre d'Haru-chan. J'ouvre cette dernière et rentre dans la chambre. Je devrais peut-être appeler Shanks-san… Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je les ai appelés… Je me dirige vers mon den den mushi et compose le numéro.

Puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru… Gatcha.

\- _Oui?!_

\- Shanks-san?

\- _Ah, Gaby-chan! Désolé, mais Shanks est occupé pour le moment. Tu veux lui laisser un message?_

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, Ben-san.

\- _Très bien. Alors, à part ça, est-ce que ça va bien?_

\- Oui et vous?

\- _Oui, merci._

\- Au faite, Ben-san, demain je vais pourvoir commencer l'entrainement.

\- _Vraiment? C'est une bonne nouvelle! Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu voulais parler à Shanks?_

\- Oui, mais je voulais aussi savoir comment ça allait sur le Red Force. Vous me manquez…

\- _Tu nous manque aussi Gaby-chan. Tu n'as non plus pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour nous. On va bien. On a quelques blessés, mais aucun mort à déplorer._

\- Je vois, c'est rassurant. N'oubliez pas de prendre soin de vous.

\- _Bien sûr._

\- Et Ben-san… Est-ce que vous pourriez essayer de réduire la consommation d'alcool de Shanks-san?

\- _Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, mais j'essayerai._

\- D'accord! Merci Ben-san. J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu te parler. J'ai hâte de vous revoir tous!

\- _Nous aussi, Gaby-chan… Nous aussi. Rappel n'importe quand. On sera toujours là pour toi._

\- Merci encore, Ben-san

\- _De rien, Gaby-chan._

\- J'essayerai de vous rappelez bientôt.

\- _D'accord, bonne fin de journée!_

\- Bonne fin de journée, Ben-san.

Gatcha.

J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui avaient roulées sur mes joues, après avoir raccroché. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé avec Ben-san, et ça m'avait manqué. Je me lève doucement et décide de commencer à me préparer pour la mini-fête de ce soir.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Alors, ça vous a plu? Désolée qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'action… J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement, mais je ne garantis rien. Toute fois, ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'attente ne sera pas aussi longue que pour ce chapitre. Huum~~… À part ça, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de faire d'explication sur quelque chose qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous voulez, ça me fera un plaisir d'y répondre! En tout cas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.**

 **Sur ce-**

 **Ah! C'est vrai! Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose! Vous savez que Noël approche à grand pas, alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau. Il y aura donc un nouveau OS qui devrait sortir le jour de Noël, ou dans les alentours de cette date, et probablement aussi un autre OS pour le jour de l'an. Je compte aussi faire une suite à un OS sur One Piece que j'avais déjà faite. Le OS en question ce nomme « Alors, tu joues? » et est sur le couple Ace x Law. L'histoire me permet une suite, alors je compte le faire. En tout cas, revenons à mes OS cadeaux. Je ne sais pas encore sur quoi leurs histoires seront basées, mais je verrais en temps et lieux. J'aimerais aussi vous laisser le choix des couples. Choisissez 2 couples dans les 3 suivants et dites-moi votre choix par message privé ou par reviews :**

\- **Shanks x Mihawk (peut être du Mihawk x Shanks)**

\- **ZoLu (Zoro x Luffy)**

\- **Marco x Ace**

 **Si vous avez d'autres couples à proposer, n'hésitez pas. Si je les aime bien, je pourrais peut-être écrire sur-eux au lieu. En tout cas, c'était ce que j'avais oubliée de vous dire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne dérangera pas l'avancement de Vivre ou mourir.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye~!**

 **Reviews?**


	18. Que serait-il arrivé, si?

**Bonjour~!**

 **Pour commencer, j'aimerais m'excuser de mon retard. J'avais dit à quelques personnes que je sortirais ce chapitre au courant de la semaine passé, mais j'ai manqué de motivation. Le pire c'est que je l'avais presque déjà fini. Désolée!**

 **En tout cas, je vais arrêter de parler maintenant et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui avaient roulées sur mes joues, après avoir raccroché. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé avec Ben-san, et ça m'avait manqué. Je me lève doucement et décide de commencer à me préparer pour la mini-fête de ce soir. »_

0o0… - Une semaine plus tard - …0o0

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je peux commencer à m'entrainer. Lorsqu'on avait appris la nouvelle, Haru-chan et quelques autres commandants ont préparé une mini fête. Je ne me souviens plus trop ce qu'il ses passé lors de cette soirée-là… Je crois que j'avais un peu trop bu. Moi qui ne bois pas d'alcool d'habitude… Je me suis bien fait avoir. En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Mais je peux affirmer quelque chose, moi et Marco on c'est beaucoup rapproché depuis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit ou fait durant la mini-soirée, mais je sens que ça a de quoi à voir avec notre rapprochement. On passe aussi beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Surtout que ces lui mon entraineur au Haki. En parlant d'entrainement, Ace est aussi devenu mon professeur au combat au corps à corps.

Malheureusement, je ne fais pas beaucoup d'amélioration dans cette discipline. Toutefois, pour ce qui est de l'entrainement au Haki, alors là, c'est tout le contraire. Lors de notre première séance, Marco m'a fait découvrir qu'en fait, lorsque j'entendais mieux ou je voyait mieux, ce n'était pas à cause de Shinigami-sama. En faite, c'est à cause que mon Haki de l'observation c'est déclenché. Il m'est un peu arrivé la même chose que Coby, quand il a découvert le Haki lors de la guerre du Sommet à Marineford. La seule différence, c'est que moi s'était quand je me suis fait tuer. Marco a dit que s'était un évènement traumatisant et que s'était surement a se moment là qu'il s'est déclenché.

\- Gab, concentre-toi un peu!

\- Ah, désolée Ace… J'étais dans la lune! Dis-je, gênée.

\- C'est justement ça le problème… Un jour tu vas finir par te faire tuer!

Ace semble exaspéré par mon comportement. En même temps, je peux le comprendre, ça fait au moins trois fois en moins d'une heure que je me déconcentre. Il me demande si on peut recommencer et je lui dis que oui, en me mettant en position. L'entrainement passe rapidement et à la fin de celui-ci, Ace me félicite. Il semblerait que je me sois amélioré. En même temps, ça fait près de trois jours qu'il essai de m'apprendre comment faire un coup de pied retourné. Mais bon, il m'a aussi fait la morale… Je crois que je l'inquiète un peu. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas fâché contre moi trop longtemps. Ace est comme un frère pour moi. Je crois que je comprends ce que ressente tout les membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ça fait du bien d'avoir une famille comme celle-ci, même si ce ne sera que pour un petit moment.

\- Gab, est-ce que ça va?

\- Huh? Ah, oui, ça va! Dis-je en lui souriant.

\- T'es sûr? Parce que tu ne sembles pas complètement là. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe?

\- Non, je vais bien. Ça arrive parfois que mon esprit est plus rempli que d'habitude.

\- Hum… Je sais, et si on te changeait les idées en jouant à un jeu!

\- Quel jeu?

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut-être aller jouer au poker. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelques personnes en train de jouer!

\- Si tu veux! Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Ace a regardé rapidement le pont, avant de me demander de le suivre jusqu'au réfectoire. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, il y a plusieurs personnes parlant en petit groupes. Puis, mon regard a été attiré par une des tables. Je crois qu'Ace l'a vu lui aussi, car il me tire vers celle-ci.

\- Hé, les gars. Vous jouez à quoi?

\- On joue au poker, Ace. Vous voulez jouer? Nous demanda Vista, le commandant de la cinquième division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ça! Lui répondit Ace, en faisant un sourire à la Luffy.

\- Bon, allez les gars. On se pousse pour leur faire de la place. Dit Curiel, le commandant de la dixième division.

C'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvé, moi et Ace, assis entre plusieurs joueurs. On est sept, comptant moi et Ace. Il y a Vista, Curiel, deux autres gars que je ne connais pas et Joz, le commandant de la troisième division.

\- Gaby-chan, est-ce que tu sais jouer? Me demanda Curiel, qui est assis juste à côté de moi.

\- Oui-… Lui répondis-je, avant de me faire couper par Ace.

\- Et comment qu'elle sait jouer! Je lui ai appris tout les trucs pour gagner!

\- Ace… Je savais déjà jouer avant de te rencontrer…

\- Ah, vraiment?

\- Oui…

Au final, on a commencé à jouer sous les rires de tout le monde. Il ne sait rien passer d'autres, sauf peut-être le fait qu'Ace a fait une crise de narcolepsie. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave puisqu'il avait une paire d'as et que ça nous à éviter à tous de perdre. Une bonne chose tout compte fait! En tout cas, pour l'instant, je suis en train de marcher dans les corridors du Moby Dick avec Marco. Je lui avais promis que j'allais l'aider avec ses cartes. Il est venu me chercher dans le réfectoire. Ace, lui, il est resté avec les gars à jouer au poker. Je lui demanderai plus tard qui a gagné.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Gab?

\- Hein?! Ah, oui, oui, ça va! Je me suis encore perdue dans mes pensées. Dis-je, en riant, légèrement gênée.

\- Hum… Tu sembles souvent dans la lune ces jours-ci, Yoi. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe?

\- Non, non. Tout va bien! Lui dis-je, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

Ffu~… Je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire que c'est à cause de lui… C'est déjà assez dure de ce dire que bientôt je devrais partir, je n'ai pas besoin de me payer la honte de ma vie. Et dire que dès que j'aurais apprise les bases du Haki, Shanks-san viendra me chercher. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop attachée à eux. Il faut que je garde en tête qu'ils sont supposés être mes ennemis.

\- Gab~! Dit-il en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux, me faisant sursauter.

\- Ah! Désolée, Marco…

\- Ffu~… C'est correct, mais reste un peu plus concentré s'il te plait, Yoi.

\- Ok, hahaha. Au faite, en quoi veux-tu que je t'aide? Je veux dire, je n'ai dessiné des cartes que quelques fois et à chaque fois il y avait quelqu'un avec moi pour me corriger.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu viennes, Yoi. Je vais t'apprendre comment dessiner des cartes le plus précisément possible.

\- Mais, ça ne va pas te rajouter du travail?

\- Si c'est pour toi, je serai prêt à le faire, Yoi.

\- Huh? Euh, merci!

Je suis sûr que je suis toute rouge maintenant. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi il m'a dit ça? Est-ce que ça ce pourrait qu'il ait plus que de l'amitié pour moi? Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je ne suis pas intéressante. Juste quand j'allais me perdre complètement dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte qu'on est enfin arrivé à la chambre de Marco, qui lui sert aussi de bureau. Un léger silence gêné s'est installé, mais Marco l'a brisé en me posant une question.

\- Es-tu bonne en dessin de l'observation, Yoi?

\- Oui, je me débrouille.

\- Bien, alors pourrais-tu me recopier la carte de la dernière île?

\- Oui, je crois que je peux le faire. Dis-je en me mettant immédiatement au travail.

\- Alors, et si tu me parlais de ton monde, Yoi?

\- Il faut que tu sois un peu plus précis, Marco. Il y a beaucoup de chose que je pourrais te dire sur mon monde.

\- Vu que tu es en train de dessiner une île de ce monde, et si tu me parlais de la géographie du tien?

\- Hum~… Alors, pour commencer, tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a pas de Grand Line, ni d'East Blue, ni de North Blue, ni de South Blue, ni de West Blue et ni de Red Line. Mon monde est séparé en sept continents et en cinq océans. Ils y a plusieurs îles, mais la plupart des pays se partagent un même continent. Il y a aussi l'Équateur, le Tropique du Capricorne, le Tropique du Cancer, le Cercle polaire Arctique et le Cercle polaire Antarctique qui sont les cinq parallèles principaux, mais je ne pourrais pas t'en dire beaucoup sur eux.

\- Hum... Quel est le nom des continents et des océans, Yoi? Me demanda-t-il, de plus en plus intrigué par ce monde lui étant complètement inconnu.

\- Il y a l'océan Pacifique, l'océan Atlantique, l'océan Indien, l'océan Arctique et l'océan Antarctique. Pour les continents, il y a l'Amérique du Nord, l'Amérique du Sud, l'Europe, l'Afrique, l'Asie, l'Océanie et l'Antarctique, même si il n'y a personne qui vit en Antarctique.

\- Pourquoi personne ne vit en Antarctique, Yoi?

\- Parce que la température moyenne en hiver est d'environ -85 degrés Celsius, tandis qu'en été il peut faire entre 5 à 15 degrés Celsius sur les côtes. Et ce n'est pas tout, il n'y a environ que 5% de roche en Antarctique, le reste c'est de la glace (1).

\- Vraiment? Même dans le Nouveau Monde, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'île ayant des températures comme celle-ci, Yoi. Mais, et toi, tu viens de quel continent?

\- Moi? Je viens de l'Amérique du Nord! La température de mon pays ressemble probablement à celle d'une des îles de North Blue, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non. En même temps, je ne suis jamais allée dans le North Blue.

\- Un jour, si tu veux, je t'y amènerai, Yoi.

\- Vraiment?! Merci Marco! Lui dis-je, un sourire aux lèvres en levant les yeux de la carte.

\- Mais seulement si tu me dessines une carte de ton monde.

\- D'accord! Marché conclu!

Par la suite, je me suis reconcentrée sur mon dessin. J'ai essayé de reproduire le plus fidèlement possible la carte, mais je ne suis pas sûr si c'est bon. Marco m'a laissé ses instruments de cartographie pour que je puisse faire les bons angles. J'ai pris le compas et l'ai placé sur ma feuille, mais on dirait que je ne l'ai pas pris comme il le faut.

\- Gab, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. Regarde, tu prends le compas de cette façon et tu le bouge comme ça…

Tout en me l'expliquant, Marco s'est placé dans mon dos et a passé ses bras autour de moi, pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Il les fait bouger pour exécuter les bons mouvements, mais je ne réussi pas à mémoriser ce qu'il fait. Je n'arrive pas à penser. Je sens mes joues chauffées et mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Je tourne légèrement ma tête pour le regarder et nos regards se croisent pour s'encrer l'un à l'autre. Nos lèvres se rapprochent de plus en plus, mais juste quand on allait s'embrasser, Thatch est entré dans la pièce. On s'est rapidement éloignés l'un de l'autre et un autre silence gêné s'est installé.

\- Je… Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Nous dit Thatch, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis tellement gênée que je n'arrive pas à parler. Je choisis donc la meilleure solution, je fuis. Je sors rapidement de la pièce et cours dans les corridors jusqu'à la chambre d'Haru-chan. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. Non, plutôt se qu'il se serait passé si Thatch n'était pas entré ainsi. Est-ce qu'on se serait vraiment embrassé? Si oui, qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé ensuite? M'aurait-il rejeté en disant que c'était une erreur ou m'aurait-il avoué ses sentiments? C'est dans cet état de confusion extrême qu'Haru-chan m'a trouvé.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Je sais, le chapitre est un peu court, mais là, il est 22:11 et je suis en train de m'endormir sur mon clavier. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Bon, passons à la définition:**

 **(1) Toutes les informations sur l'Antarctique viennent de Wikipédia et sont vrai.**

 **Au faite, grande nouvelle. J'ai finalement décidé des couples pour mes OS cadeaux! Le OS qui sortira pour le jour de l'An est sur du Marco x Ace et celui pour Noël est sur du Zoro x Luffy. Malheureusement, je ne serais pas chez moi pour Noël, alors il y a de grande chance que je poste cet OS quelques jours en retard. MAIS! Mais, je serais chez moi pour le jour de l'An donc lui il sera posté à temps.  
Pour ce qui est de la suite de «Alors, tu joues?», je l'ai déjà commencé et je vais l'apporter avec moi pendant que je serai partit, pour pouvoir le continuer (je l'ai écrit dans mon cahier, contrairement à mes OS cadeaux). Alors pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là. **

**En tout cas, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et passé de joyeux temps des fêtes!**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye~!**

 **Reviews?**


	19. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

**Salut!**

 **Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour mon retard, d'autant plus que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, que je suppose et vous n'allez probablement même pas lire mon mot du début.**

 **C'est pourquoi, cette fois-ci, toutes les choses que j'ai à vous dire vont être déplacées vers ma note de fin.**

 **Réponse au Guest :**

 **Blakc : Je sais! ;)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Je suis tellement gênée que je n'arrive pas à parler. Je choisis donc la meilleure solution, je fuis. Je sors rapidement de la pièce et cours dans les corridors jusqu'à la chambre d'Haru-chan. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. Non, plutôt se qu'il se serait passé si Thatch n'était pas entré ainsi. Est-ce qu'on se serait vraiment embrassé? Si oui, qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé ensuite? M'aurait-il rejeté en disant que c'était une erreur ou m'aurait-il avoué ses sentiments? C'est dans cet état de confusion extrême qu'Haru-chan m'a trouvé. »_

\- Gaby-chan? Est-ce que ça va?

\- Non, je suis perdue.

\- Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

\- M-Marco et moi, on était en train de dessiner des cartes. Puis, je n'arrivais pas à utiliser un de ses instrument alors il s'est placé dans mon dos et a placé ses mains sur les miennes pour m'aider. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me concentrer. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui et il m'a regardé. Je… On- On allait s'embrasser, mais Thatch est entré juste avant et il s'est écarté.

\- Raah! Thatch est un idiot!

\- Haru-chan… Est-ce que tu crois que Marco m'aime?

\- … J'en suis sûr!

\- Tu as hésité!

\- Non! Je réfléchissais si je devais te le dire ou non.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me le dire?

\- Et bien… C'est Marco qui me la dit et je ne sais pas si je devais garder le secret.

\- Attends une minute. Tu as dit que c'est Marco qui te l'a dit?

\- Euh, oui…?!

\- Mais, alors… Peut-être que j'ai une chance!

POV Marco

\- Thatch… Sort d'ici si tu veux rester en vie un peu plus longtemps. Dis-je, en colère.

\- Mais-

\- Dégage!

Thatch est sortit rapidement en fermant la porte.

\- Merde…

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer? Tout est arrivé si vite… J'aidais juste Gab, quand j'ai sentis un regard sur moi. Quand je l'ai regardé, j'ai été comme aspiré par la profondeur de son regard. Je… J'avais tellement le goût de l'embrasser… Est-ce qu'elle se serait laissé faire? Putain, Thatch a tout gâché. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi, maintenant? Il faut que je la trouve et que je lui avoue mes sentiments. Je ne peux plus attendre. Tant pis si elle me rejette. Espérons juste qu'elle ne décidera pas de quitter le navire.

Fin POV Marco

Je marche dans l'un des nombreux corridors du navire, pour me rendre sur le pont. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et une partie de poker serait la bienvenue. D'autant plus, que si je suis en grand groupe, Marco n'essayera pas de m'approcher. Pas que je suis en colère contre lui, mais plus que je suis gênée concernant le presque baiser de tout à l'heure. Surtout que ça fait un moment qu'il essaye de nous isoler tous les deux. Aah… Que ça serait gênant de se retrouver en face de lui, après une telle situation et en sachant qu'il m'aime possiblement. Mais au finale, je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un pas sur le pont du Moby Dick, que je me retrouve entrainer par les cuisiniers pour aller préparer le repas du soir. C'est vrai qu'il était dans les alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi quand Marco est venu me chercher.

Je me retrouve donc installé devant les fourneaux, un tablier par-dessus mes vêtements, aux côté du crétin qui a rendu la situation aussi gênante. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'étais un minimum en colère contre lui, quand après trois fois qu'il m'appelle, je n'ai toujours pas répondu. Mais bon, je ne suis pas tant fâché que ça, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il m'a demandé de lui passer le sel ou le poivre, je lui ai donné.

\- Gaaaaaaabyyyyyyy-chaaaaaaan~~! Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?

\- Je te boude…

\- Hein?! Pourquoi?

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question?

\- Ah… Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris…

Et le silence est de retour. Enfin, juste entre nous deux. Les autres cuisiniers ne se gênent pas pour continuer leurs conversations. Ils parlent tellement fort, que je suis sûr qu'on serait capable de les entendre jusqu'à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il y a aussi le bruit que font les couverts et les aliments qui cuisent, qui en rajoute à la cacophonie déjà existante. Et dire, que je supporte ça depuis autant de temps. Mais bon, il ne reste que une ou deux heures, avant qu'on passe au service… Et après c'est le nettoyage de la vaisselle… La tâche que je déteste le plus… Thatch me fait revenir sur terre en me faisant remarquer que mon plat va brûler, si je ne fais rien. Je me reconcentre sur ma tâche, laissant mes pensées de côté pour un petit moment. Je retourne et retourne les aliments, les mélangeants parfois avec des épices.

Lorsque tout fut près, Thatch me demanda d'aller sonné la cloche, annonçant à tout le monde que le repas est près. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne suis pas resté là très longtemps, préférant fuir avant de me faire écraser par les centaines et centaines de matelots qui courent vers le réfectoire. Rendu dans la cuisine, je me permets de respirer un bon coup, avant de retourner aider les autres cuisiniers dans le service. Y'a pas à dire, je ne mangerai pas avant un bon moment…

0o0… - Quelques heures plus tard - …0o0

Enfin! Tout a été rangé, nettoyé, désinfecté et encore j'en passe. J'ai pu manger entre temps, avant de devoir retourner au travail. Une chance qu'on est beaucoup, car au lieu de nous avoir pris une heure, ça nous en aurait pris le triple pour faire tout ce qu'on a fait. D'ailleurs, entre temps, j'ai arrêté de bouder Thatch. On pourrait dire que quelqu'un m'a vengé de Thatch… Vous vous demandez sûrement qu'est-ce qui est arrivé. En fait, c'est tout banal. Quelqu'un a échappé sa bière au sol et alors que j'allais le ramasser, Thatch est arrivé et a glissé. Il s'est étalé de tout son long et est resté là, complètement assommé, pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Depuis, il a une grosse bosse en arrière de la tête. Je suis sûr que c'est le karma. Il doit avoir fait trop de mauvaise chose dans sa vie et ça lui est retombé dessus.

Je suis donc en train de me diriger vers la chambre que je partage avec Haru-chan, espérant ne pas tomber sur n'importe qui, lorsque je me sens tirer vers une autre direction. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me kidnapper aujourd'hui?! J'ai alors eu le réflexe de dégainé l'une de mes armes, ne sachant toujours pas qui est mon kidnappeur. Malheureusement pour moi, il l'a remarqué. Il m'a attrapé le bras, pointant le canon de mon arme vers l'un des murs et a planté son regard dans le mien. Deux pupilles d'un intense bleu clair… C'est alors que les rayons de la lune, venant d'un des hublots, a éclairé son visage. Marco… Je me suis, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, retrouver dans ses bras, collé à son corps. Je sens clairement le rouge me monter aux joues. Je crois que Marco l'a remarqué, dû à la manière dont il sourit.

\- M-Marco, pourrais-tu me lâcher, s'il te plait.

\- Seulement si tu ne fuis pas.

\- … D-D'accord…

Marco m'a relâché, me permettant de ranger mon pistolet dans son fourreau. Je regarde mes pieds, les trouvant tout d'un coup très intéressant. Mes mains sont dans mon dos et je triture mes doigts nerveusement. Ma réaction ne doit pas vraiment lui plaire, puisqu'il m'attrape le menton, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais je finis rapidement par détourner le regard, n'étant plus capable de soutenir son retard insistant.

\- Gab…

\- …

\- Regarde-moi… S'il te plait.

Je n'ai pas répondu, encore. Mais j'ai quand même fait ce qu'il m'a demandé, croisant ce regard qui me rend mal-à-l'aise. On dirait qu'il me sonde. Ça fait bizarre de me retrouver face à lui, dans ces circonstances. La tension dans l'air n'est pourtant pas désagréable. Je sens comme des papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre. C'est drôle, on se croirait presque dans un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose. Ou bien dans une fanfiction, avec une auteure un peu trop guimauve sur le moment. C'est des bruits de pas qui me sorte de ma description un peu farfelue de ce que je pense et ressens. Je crois que Marco les a entendus aussi, car il nous fait entrer, quelques mètres plus loin, dans une pièce. À mieux y regarder, on est dans la chambre de Marco. Mais c'est quoi cette malchance pareille?!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Marco qui me sortit de mon débat intérieur, en avançant dans ma direction. J'ai reculé d'un pas, puis de plusieurs, alors que lui a continué d'avancer. Bientôt, je me retrouve dos au mur, dans l'impossibilité de reculé et d'avancer. Et c'est son bras, qui finit par m'enlever tout espoir de fuite. Sa main droite, posée sur le mur juste à côté de ma tête, et sa main gauche sur ma hanche, me perturbe. D'autant plus lorsqu'il approche son visage, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Je suis figée, mon cerveau essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information. Marco a semblé hésiter quelques secondes, avant de finalement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il a fermé les yeux, m'embrassant avec douceur, comme s'il a peur de m'effrayer.

Après quelques instants, je finis par fermer les yeux moi aussi et commence à répondre au baiser. Cette action semble l'avoir surpris, puisqu'il brise le baiser aussitôt. Son regard est fixé au mien, tous les deux essayant de ce convaincre que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis la première à bouger, recollant nos bouches l'une à l'autre, avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou, rapprochant nos corps l'un de l'autre. Marco répondit rapidement, bougeant ses lèvres contre les miennes avec tendresse et amour. Amour…? Ouais, je crois que c'est bel et bien cela. De l'amour… On ne se sépare seulement que lorsque nous commençons à manquer d'air. Gêner, je cache mon visage contre son torse, faute de ne pas pouvoir le placer dans son cou au vu de ma grandeur. Marco, pour sa part, place son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

On reste là, collé l'un à l'autre dans un câlin. L'atmosphère est relaxante, presque détendu. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas pour mon esprit qui ne cesse de retourner cette scène encore et encore. Mais ce fut ce que prononça Marco, qui me calma définitivement.

\- Je t'aime, Gab… Murmura Marco, assez fort pour que je l'entende, mais pas assez pour que je sois sûr de ce que j'ai vraiment entendu.

Ce n'est que lorsque Marco le répéta un peu plus fort, que j'ai relevé mon visage vers le sien, scannant son regard pour trouver un quelconque signe trompeur. Heureusement, je n'ai trouvé que de la sincérité, ce qui m'encouragea à lui répondre.

\- Je-… Moi aussi je t'aime, Marco.

Suite à cette révélation, Marco m'embrassa encore et encore. Pas que ça me déplaise réellement. Je suis même plutôt heureuse de cette journée. Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait mal commencé. Surtout que cette fois-ci, personne n'est venu nous déranger, sauf peut-être ceux qui se promenaient dans le couloir. Mais encore là, s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés, on y serait sûrement encore.

\- Gab... Commença Marco, attendant sûrement une réponse.

\- Oui? Soufflais-je doucement.

\- Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

\- O-Oui! Répondis-je, en rougissant.

Marco me sourit doucement de ce sourire qui me fait totalement fondre. Son sourire est contagieux. Un léger sourire apparait rapidement sur mes lèvres. Ses mains viennent prendre mon visage en coupe et sa bouche se dépose sur la mienne pour un autre baiser.

\- Gab, veux-tu dormir ici, ce soir?

\- O-Oui, mais il faudrait avertir Haru-chan… et il faut aussi que j'aille chercher mon pyjama.

\- Je vais y aller pour toi, en attendant tu peux utiliser la salle de bain juste à côté.

\- D'accord.

Marco m'a laissé une serviette avant de partir, en me disant que si je le voulais, je pouvais prendre une douche. Je suis allée m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pendant que Marco est partit voir Haru-chan. La serviette toujours contre ma poitrine, je décide enfin à me préparer à prendre une douche. J'accroche la serviette et me déshabille, avant de partir la douche et d'y entrer. Je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps en réfléchissant à la journée. Mais je ne reste pas trop longtemps dans mes pensées, me dépêchant de me laver les cheveux et le corps. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche et enroule la serviette autour de mon corps. Je remarque que mon pyjama, ma brosse à dent et ma brosse à cheveux sont posé sur le rebord de l'évier. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était revenu.

C'est les joues rouges, habillé et peigné, que je sors de la salle de bain. Marco m'attend, lui aussi changé, avec une brosse à dent dans la bouche.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, je me serais dépêché…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Gab. Me répondit Marco, après s'être rincé la bouche dans la salle d'eau.

Nous nous sommes rapidement couchés, face l'un à l'autre. Je suis un peu gênée, mais je réussi quand même à m'endormir, me collant inconsciemment à Marco, qui m'a rejoint dans les bras de Morphée, quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu? Je crois que plusieurs personnes vont être contentes de la fin du chapitre. Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, non?**

 **Pour ce qui est du message que je devais vous transmettre, c'est que j'ai décidé que j'allais faire une réécriture. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose à l'horaire de postage (y'en a déjà pas de tout façon), alors aucune inquiétude de ce côté. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà fait les chapitres 1, 2 et 3. Je n'ai pas changé grand-chose, juste quelques informations. Je suppose que certain(e)s se demande pourquoi. En fait, c'est que quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que mon perso commençait vraiment à ressembler à une Mary Sue. Je le savais déjà, mais je pensais encore avoir un peu de marge avant que ça n'arrive. C'est pourquoi que j'ai commencé une réécriture. Je ne vous dis pas nécessairement de la relire (de toute façon je n'ai pas fini de la réécrire), car les évènements devraient normalement être les mêmes. De toute façon, je vais vous avertir si je fais un changement majeur.**

 **En tout cas, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye! ^^**

 **Reviews?**


	20. Encore? Pourquoi toujours moi?

**Saluuut!**

 **Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Mais, hey! Vous avez remarqué? On est rendu au chapitre 20! Ouais, enfaite, ça ne veut rien dire. J'étais juste surprise que j'étais rendu au 20** **e** **chapitre. ^^''**

 **En tout cas~! Je vais vous avertir tout de suite, ce chapitre est à propos des séquelles du dernier chapitre. Autrement dit, il ne se passera rien de vraiment important.**

 **Ah! Aussi, avant que je vous laisse lire, j'ai réécrit le chapitre 4. Les modifications n'ont rien d'importantes. Je n'ai fait que corriger quelques fautes d'orthographe. Je crois que ça va être dans les chapitres suivant où il y aura de plus grosses modifications. Bon, je crois que c'est tout!**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture~!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Nous nous sommes rapidement couchés, face l'un à l'autre. Je suis un peu gênée, mais je réussi quand même à m'endormir, me collant inconsciemment à Marco, qui m'a rejoint dans les bras de Morphée, quelques minutes plus tard.»_

Je me réveille en sursaut, en entendant des coups de feu. Je vois Marco finir de s'habiller, avant de partir en me lançant un dernier regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je me lève rapidement en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'ai dormi avec Marco. J'ai dormi avec Marco, merde! Et… Et… Voilà, je commence à rougir! Mais quand même… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Et je lui ai répondu. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Surtout qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui. Je finis de m'habiller et j'attrape mes pistolets en pensant encore au fait que je sors maintenant avec Marco. Je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre, prenant le chemin du pont, d'où j'entends des bruits de combat. Je cours dans les couloirs du Moby Dick, me dépêchant à me rendre sur le champ de bataille.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai que mes pistolets avec moi. Je n'ai même pas mes poignards. Il faudrait vraiment que je me reprenne en main, je ne suis pas sur le Red Force. Je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser ma garde. Je vois enfin la porte menant au pont du navire et me dirige vers celle-ci rapidement, me demandant qui sont les fous qui ont osé s'attaquer à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Si c'est des marines, ça veut dire qu'ils ont au minimum un vice-amiral avec eux. Je traverse la porte et tombe sur une vision quelque peu surprenante… Il n'y a presque aucun ennemi encore debout… Oh, ce ne sont pas des marines, mais bien des pirates au goût un peu suicidaire. Hum… Je me suis levée pour rien… Presque aucun des commandants n'ont participé au combat. Ils sont tous assis sur la rambarde à regarder. Il y a juste Ace, parmi eux, qui se bat.

Les autres membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, qui ont participé au combat, ont déjà fini avec leurs adversaires, ne laissant qu'Ace avec ce qui semble être le capitaine de l'équipage. Mais je crois qu'il s'est lassé, car il assomme rapidement son adversaire et ce, sans aucune difficulté. Mais jusqu'où sont-ils aussi fort? Je n'arriverai jamais à leurs niveaux… Si j'étais dans un manga, je crois qu'une goutte apparaitrait derrière ma tête. Je sors de mes pensées et me dirige vers Marco. Il me voit approcher et me sourit. Mais je me retourne rapidement en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Je vois Izou-chan, me souriant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Et j'ai raison lorsque je croise le regard d'Haru-chan qui se dirige vers nous. Merde.

Je cherche une échappatoire, quand je vois que Marco me regarde encore. Je lui fais un regard suppliant, mais il détourne le regard, en me faisant un sourire désolé. Méchant. C'est fini pour moi. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va m'arriver. Marco, Shanks, tout le monde, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer! Je me fais trainer vers la chambre d'Haru-chan, par cette dernière et Izou-chan, sous le regard incompréhensif de tout le monde. Arrivés dans celle-ci, Haru-chan et Izou-chan m'oblige à m'assoir et s'assoient en face de moi. Ils me regardent fixement, avant qu'Haru-chan ne prennent la parole.

\- Gaby-chan, c'est quand que tu allais nous le dire?

\- V-Vous dire quoi…? Dis-je, en sortant la carte de l'innocence.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous. Commença Haru-chan.

\- On sait que tu es en couple avec Marco. Continua Izou-chan.

\- Si vous le savez déjà, pourquoi me poser la question?

\- Parce qu'on veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier! Expliqua Haru-chan, en sortant un bol de popcorn de sous son lit.

Euh… C'est moi ou c'était planifier à l'avance. Si je ne les connaissais pas un minimum, je croirais qu'ils avaient payé des gars pour attaquer le navire. Haru-chan et Izou-chan sont effrayants parfois…

\- Alors, Gaby-chan… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier?

\- Ah?! C'est quoi cette voix langoureuse, Izou-chan?! Et puis ce n'est pas de vos affaires!

\- Mais on est tes amis! On veut savoir nous! Dit Haru-chan, en commençant à bouder.

\- Oui, mais… Commençais-je en grimaçant.

\- S'il te plait, Gaby-chan! On ne le dira à personne. Essaya de m'amadouer Izou-chan, ce qui marcha quelque peu.

\- Euh… Ffu~ d'accord.

\- Yeah! Crièrent ensemble Haru-chan et Izou-chan.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que je me suis fait avoir. C'est alors que j'ai commencé mon récit, décrivant chaque mouvement et parole. Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, Izou-chan et Haru-chan semblèrent quelque peu déçu.

\- C'est tout? Demanda Haru-chan, ne me croyant visiblement pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qui arrive d'autre?!

\- Je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose d'un peu plus croustillant.

\- Hein?

\- Autrement dit, elle voulait que tu couches avec Marco et que tu nous racontes tout en détail. M'expliqua Izou-chan, me faisant rougir par ses propos.

Je ne suis peut-être pas innocente, mais c'est quand même gênant. J'étais déjà assez mal à l'aise lors des cours de sexualité à mon école. Je sais comment ça marche, mais je n'ai que 17 ans. Je ne suis pas encore passé par cette étape. Bien sûr je suis informée, j'ai quand même lue des fanfictions et ce n'était pas que du T. Il y avait aussi du M et du explicite, dépendamment du site…

\- Je crois que l'as traumatisé…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. De toute façon il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un pour le faire.

\- Oui mais pas besoin d'être aussi rude.

\- Hum… Je… Vous ne m'avez pas traumatisé… J'étais juste un peu confuse. C'est quand même un peu gênant.

\- Hum. Alors quand vous allez le faire tu vas tout nous dire?

\- Euh… Peut-être… Je dois y aller. À plus tard…

J'ai fini par m'enfuir. Je ne crois pas que ça les aient froissé, même je crois qu'ils ont trouvé ma réaction amusante. Je me dirige vers les cuisines, n'ayant toujours pas mangé à cause des évènements. Arrivée dans celle-ci, je trouve tout le monde à leurs postes. Je m'installe aux côtés de Thatch et commence à les aider.

\- Alors, il parait que tu es en couple avec Marco. Me dit Thatch, accompagné des approbations des cuisiniers.

\- Euh…

\- Pas besoin de le cacher, tout le monde le sait déjà.

\- Comment ça ce fait que tout le monde soit au courant aussi vite?

\- Ce genre d'info ce propage comme une poignée de poudre, Gaby-chan. Mais c'est surtout de la faute à Père.

\- Hein?

\- Marco l'a avertit et Père à parler un peu trop fort. Ça voix porte loin, quand même. Je ne serais même pas surpris d'apprendre que c'est arrivé aux oreilles du roux.

\- Alor ça, ça m'étonnerait. Shanks-san est occupé avec Kaidou à l'autre bout de Grand Line.

\- Hum~… D'ailleurs, quand vas-tu l'avertir?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement ce soir…

\- Est-ce que tu vas quitter son équipage et rejoindre le notre?

\- Thatch… Même si j'aimerais bien, une part de moi voudrait rester avec Shanks-san et les gars. Ils sont un peu comme des grands frères pour moi.

\- Plutôt comme des oncles, vieux comme ils sont! Ria Thatch, suivit par certains cuisiniers qui suivaient encore notre conversation.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça?! Tu t'es vu peut-être?

\- Ouais, comme tout les matins. Je suis beau n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Marco est mieux.

\- Ah?! Qu'est-ce que cette tête d'ananas a de plus que moi?

\- La tête d'ananas t'emmerde.

Tout le monde c'est retourné vers la voix venant de la porte. Je ricane un peu en voyant la tête que fait Thatch. On dirait qu'il a vue un fantôme. Marco s'approche de moi et me relève le menton pour m'embrasser. Le baiser est rapide mais doux. Je sens mes joues rougir. En tout cas, s'il en avait qui avaient encore des doutes sur notre relation, maintenant ils n'en ont plus.

\- Je vous l'emprunte pour quelques temps les gars. Dit Marco en me tirant vers la porte menant aux couloirs du navire.

\- Pas besoin de la ramener, Marco. On a déjà presque-

Marco a fermé la porte pendant que Thatch parlait encore. D'ailleurs, j'entends un « HEY! JE TE PARLE TÊTE DE PIAF! » venant de la cuisine. Marco l'a complètement ignoré. Pauvre Thatch… Il se fait maltraiter ces dernier temps…

\- Gab. M'appela Marco, serrant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne.

\- Euh oui, qu'est-ce que tu disais?

\- Tu n'écoutais pas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Haha, ouais. Désolée…

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu disais?

\- Je t'avais demandé qu'est-ce qu'Haruta et Izou te voulait.

\- Oh. Ils m'ont fait un interrogatoire sur ce que nous avions fait hier et m'ont fait promettre que lorsque… lorsque… hum hum en tout cas… Que je devrai leurs raconter… Finis-je par dire, les joues rouges.

\- Humm… Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as promis de leur raconter? Me demandas Marco, en me plaquant contre le mur, accentuant les rougeurs sur mes joues.

\- C'est… C'est un peu gênant à dire…

\- Je te promets que je ne vais pas me mettre en colère, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Euh ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème…

\- …

\- …

\- … Oh! Tu leur as promis de leur raconter notre future vie se-

J'ai coupé Marco en l'embrassant avant qu'il ne finisse ce qu'il avait à dire. Mon visage doit probablement ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. Marco me regarde, surpris de mon action. Je baisse les yeux devant son regard intense. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rappelle sa déclaration d'hier. Il y eu un temps où aucun des deux n'avons parlé, puis, tout à coup, Marco repris ma main et continua à avancer. Je le suivis en silence, calquant ma vitesse à la sienne.

\- On devrait peut-être appeler Shanks pour lui dire pour nous deux.

\- Oui, bonne idée…

On dirait que Marco essaye de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Que c'est mignon! Oh non, me dit pas que je me transforme en guimauve?! La vie de couple n'est vraiment pas faite pour moi… Et pourtant ça ne fait à peine qu'une journée! En plus je suis sûr que dans ça tête, Marco doit penser que moi aussi je suis mignonne avec mes joues rouges.

\- Marco…

\- Oui?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Shanks-san va penser de notre relation?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui le connais le mieux.

\- Hum… Je stresse un peu. Je me demande ce que va être sa réaction.

\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien aller Gab.

\- Hum…

Nous avons continué à marcher dans les corridors du Moby Dick, nous arrêtant, quelques minutes plus tard, devant la cabine de Marco. Nous sommes entrés, nous dirigeant vers son bureau où repose un den den mushi.

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt utiliser le mien?

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisque le résultat sera le même.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais… Marco, tu sais que je ne vais pas quitter mon équipage, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je le sais, je t'ai entendu parler avec Thatch.

\- Alors, ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Non, car je ne pourrais moi-même pas quitter mon équipage. Ils sont tes amis, ta famille, comme l'équipage de Barbe Blanche est la mienne. Je ne peux pas te demander une telle chose. Me rassura Marco, venant m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Après nous être embrassés quelques fois, Marco et moi avons composé le numéro de den den mushi de Shanks-san.

Puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru… Gatcha.

\- Ouiiiiii?

\- Shanks-san, c'est Gabrielle.

\- Oh Gaby-Chan! Ça fait longtemps! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais appelé pendant mon absence.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et donc, pourquoi tu m'appelles aujourd'hui?

* * *

 **Voilà~!**

 **Désolée, le chapitre était un peu court… Hum hum… En tout cas… Comme je l'ai dit au début, il ne s'est rien passé d'important. Sauf peut-être que tout le monde est au courant... En même temps, fallait s'y attendre. Le dire à Barbe Blanche à mit le feu au poudre.**

 **Mais bon, passons à autre chose… Ah, mais je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire.**

 **Hum… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à la prochaine fois.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye~!**

 **Reviews?**


	21. Il va se fâcher, n'est-ce pas?

**Salut!**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais je viens de passer dans une passe difficile à l'école. J'ai eu mon bulletin de deuxième étape (y'a trois étapes dans l'année) et j'ai coulé histoire. Et oui, j'ai coulé histoire. Depuis, je dois aller au récup, ce qui me donne de moins en moins de temps pour écrire.**

 **Toutefois, avec cette fin de semaine de 5 jours (bah oui, faut bien que Pâque serve à quelque chose, outre manger des chocolats et devoir passer 2 heures à la messe (bien que je n'y suis pas allé cette année (et oui, je met des parenthèses dans des parenthèses))), j'ai pu, non seulement finir ce chapitre, mais en plus finir un OS sur lequel je travaillais depuis un bout de temps (je l'ai posté samedi, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué).**

 **En tout cas, passons à ce chapitre. Le chapitre 21 contient beaucoup d'évènements importants. Et le premier est la discussion avec Shanks.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru… Puru puru puru puru… Gatcha._

\- _Ouiiiiii?_

\- _Shanks-san, c'est Gabrielle._

\- _Oh Gaby-Chan! Ça fait longtemps! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais appelé pendant mon absence._

\- _Oui, c'est vrai._

\- _Et donc, pourquoi tu m'appelles aujourd'hui? »_

\- Et bien, je-… Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Je t'ai manqué la dernière fois et puis peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui est arrivé depuis.

Je vois Marco me lancer un regard désapprobateur, après que j'ai évité le sujet. Mais comment je pourrais dire à Shanks-san que nous sommes en couple, sans qu'il ne se fâche? Parce qu'il va probablement ce fâcher, n'est-ce pas? Et dire que j'étais résolu à lui dire. Je vois Marco me lancer un regard déterminé. Oh oh. Marco coupa Shanks-san, qui était en train de nous raconter pleins d'aventure, lui avouant ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Sans aucune gêne apparente.

\- Shanks, Gab et moi sortons ensemble.

\- _…_

\- …

\- …

\- _Dahahahaha, Gaby-chan, tu ne le croiras jamais. Je viens d'entendre la voix de Marco dire que vous sortiez ensemble._ Ria Shanks-san, dans le déni.

\- … Shanks-san, Marco et moi sortons ensemble.

\- _… Putain, faut vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool._

\- _Gaby-chan! Comment as-tu réussi à lui faire arrêter l'alcool?! Ça fait longtemps qu'on essaye!_ Cria Yassop-san, venant sûrement d'arriver.

\- _Marco! Comment as-tu pu toucher à notre Gaby-chan?!_ Cria à son tour Shanks-san.

\- Ffu~ tu aurais du me laisser lui dire. J'aurais pu éviter la catastrophe. Dis-je à Marco, réprobatrice.

\- Avec comment c'était partit, ça t'aurais pris des années. Se défendit Marco.

\- C'est pas vrai!

\- Oui ce l'est!

\- Non.

\- Oui.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

\- _Euh… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?_ Demanda Yassop-san, que j'avais un peu oublié.

\- _Gabyyyyy-chaaaan et… et Marco sor- sortent ensembleeeee!_ Sanglota Shanks-san.

\- _Quoi?_!

\- _Il a osé toucher à notre petite fleur~!_ _Gaby-chaan, pourquoiiiii? Tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un de l'équipage?!_

\- …

0o0… -1 heures plus tard-… 0o0

Gatcha.

\- Ffu~, je suis crevée.

\- Moi aussi.

Marco et moi sommes couché en travers du lit, fatigués, après avoir passé près d'une heure à rassuré Shanks-san et les autres membres d'équipage. Je crois que ce qui leurs faisaient le plus peur, c'est que je quitte l'équipage. Ils sont un peu comme ma deuxième famille, alors je comprends ce qu'ils ressentent. Mais j'aimerais tout de même qu'ils me fassent confiance. Je ne suis pas une gamine! J'ai 17 ans! Et bientôt 18 même. Et dire que dans mon monde j'avais déjà mon permis de conduite.

Je crois que Marco a sentis l'aura noire qui commençait à m'entourer, car il s'est soudainement collé à moi, réchauffant mon corps de sa douce chaleur. Je me retourne vers lui, collant mon front contre son torse, alors que sa main viens caresser doucement ma tête. Je me calme immédiatement, me sentant bien en sa présence. On ne parle pas, laissant un silence confortable s'installer. Je suis bien avec Marco, même si ça ne fait que deux jours que nous sortons ensemble. J'espère que ça va durer encore longtemps. Je me colle encore plus à Marco, passant mes bras autour de lui pour lui donner un câlin. Il fait de même, sa main toujours sur ma tête. Il fait glisser cette dernière vers ma joue, m'incitant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus croisent mes yeux verts et nos regards restent accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Mais un gargouillement brise cet instant magique. Je sens mes joues rougir sous la gêne, alors que je croise mes bras sur mon ventre. Oups. J'ai oublié de déjeuner… Et diner… Je vois Marco me lancer un sourire moqueur avant de commencer à rire lorsque mon ventre grogne pour une deuxième fois.

\- Mohahahahaha

\- Marco! Arrête de rire, c'est gênant!

\- Pffhaha. Désolé. C'est juste que tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu rougies.

\- Arrête~!

Je sens mes joues chauffées de plus en plus suite au commentaire de Marco.

\- Hm? Mohaha. Allez, ne boude pas. Ça te dirait d'aller manger?

\- Hum. D'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin?

\- Rien.

\- Hein? Et ce midi?

\- Rien…

\- Gab! Ce n'est déjà pas bien de skipper un repas, c'est pire si tu en manques deux.

\- … D'accord… Je ferais attention.

\- Bien. Maintenant, raison de plus pour aller manger.

Au final, Marco m'a obligé à avaler quelque chose qu'il avait préparé. C'était horrible. Et Thatch qui riait de moi à côté. Même Ace est passé, mais il est ressortit aussitôt quand il a vu Marco cuisiner. Il m'a juste lancer un regard désolé. Faux meilleur ami! En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne manquerai plus jamais de repas…

Par la suite, j'ai eu droit à un entrainement. Ça c'est bien passé. Mon Haki de l'observation est de mieux en mieux, tandis que mon Haki de l'armement se manifeste une fois sur dix. J'espère réussir à le maitriser bientôt. Pour l'instant, je suis en direction de la cuisine, car le dernier repas de la journée approche à grand pas. Marco, lui, m'a abandonné depuis un petit moment. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose dans le genre qu'il devait aller voir Barbe Blanche. Je ne sais plus trop. J'arrive devant la porte des cuisines et l'ouvre.

\- Ah, tu viens nous aider Gaby-chan?

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon boulot, non?

\- Hum hum. Mais je pensais que tu resterais au lit.

\- Hm? Pourquoi je resterais au lit? Même, pourquoi j'irai en premier lieu?

\- Hein? Mais toi et Marco n'avez pas couché ensemble?

\- … Hein?! Marco… et moi? Non mais à quoi tu penses espèce de pervers?! Ça ne fait que deux jours que nous sortons ensemble!

\- Pffhahaha tu peux dire ça, mais je suis sûr que tu y as pensé, et Marco aussi d'ailleurs.

\- N'importe quoi…

Je me suis rapidement mis à ma place et ai demandé la recette du jour. Pff, Thatch n'est qu'un vieux pervers. Pire que Shanks-san. Après plusieurs heures de préparation de repas et de services, nous avons finis par nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble, comme d'habitude. Lorsque j'eu fini mes tâches, je partis en direction de la chambre que je partage avec Haru-chan. Je marche dans les couloirs, quand, à un tournant d'un couloir, je fonce dans quelqu'un. Cette personne me retint de tomber en passant l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. Mon front est collé au torse de cette personne. C'est un homme au vue de sa poitrine inexistante. Mais, une minute, cette marque…

\- Marco!

\- Est-ce que ça va, Gab?

\- Oui et toi?

\- Oui. Tu devrais plus attention Gab.

\- Toi aussi, je ne suis pas la seule en faute. Et puis il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Boudais-je, me sentant comme une gamine qui se fait réprimander par un adulte.

\- Mohahaha, t'es mignonne quand tu boudes.

\- Arrête de toujours dire que je suis mignonne. Ça en est vexant.

Tout d'un coup, sans même me prévenir, Marco a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- M-Marco, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé tout d'un coup? Demandais-je, plus que gêner, lorsque le baiser s'arrêta.

\- J'en avais le goût.

\- …

\- À part ça, où allais-tu?

\- Hein? Euh, j'allais vers la chambre d'Haru-chan.

\- Pourquoi? Tu dors avec moi maintenant.

À son commentaire, mes joues ont rougies presque immédiatement. Moi qui me demandais dans quelle chambre j'allais dormir...

Par la suite, j'ai repris mon chemin, suivit de Marco, vers la chambre d'Haru-chan. Rendus à sa cabine, j'ai pris mes affaires pour dormir et pour demain. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers la chambre de Marco. Nous sommes allés nous couché tôt, ne s'échangeant que quelques baisers avant de se dire bonne nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille. Marco dort encore à côté de moi. Ses bras entour doucement ma taille, comme si j'étais quelque chose de fragile et que si il me serrait trop fort, je me briserais. Je souris à cette pensée. C'est probablement vrai. Marco est fort et moi je ne le suis pas vraiment. Au corps à corps, je ne suis pas grand-chose. Oui je suis rapide, mais ça c'est les années d'entrainements à la course. Oui je vise bien, mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui vise mieux que moi. C'est à peine si je suis capable d'utiliser le Haki. Je soupire. Je crois qu'une marche me ferait le plus grand bien. Je me faufile silencieusement en dehors des bras de Marco et me lève sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'attrape mes souliers et les mets rendue hors de la chambre. J'espère ne pas avoir réveillé Marco.

Je marche dans le dédalle de couloirs, me dirigeant vers le pont, pour prendre par la suite le même chemin que je fais depuis quelques mois. Le soleil commence à peine à ce lever, diffusant une couleur orangé. Orange comme le chapeau d'Ace que je vois devant moi, à quelques mètres. Je m'approche de lui et m'accoude à la rambarde, près de lui,

\- Salut Gab.

\- Salut Ace.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, quelque chose te tracasse?

\- Hum…

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Si tu veux…

\- Non, toi si tu veux. Je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler.

\- … Ace, je vais bientôt quitter le navire.

\- Hein? Comment ça?!

\- Shanks-san a dit que le conflit avec Kaido s'était calmé. Bien sûr, Shanks-san dit qu'il faut rester sur nos gardes, mais il a aussi dit que c'était assez sécuritaire pour que je revienne.

\- … Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Marco?

\- Il était avec moi quand Shanks-san me l'a annoncé. C'était juste après que Marco et moi ayons annoncé notre relation à Shanks-san et aux membres de l'équipage.

\- Tu crois qu'il essaye de vous séparer?

\- Non. C'est moi qui lui ai dit que même si je sortais avec Marco, je restais un membre de l'équipage.

\- Je vois… Et donc?

\- Et donc quoi?

\- Et donc, pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste?

\- Je ne suis pas triste… C'est juste que vous allez me manquer.

\- Mais… Tu n'es pas heureuse de les revoir?

\- Bien sûr que je suis heureuse! Ils sont comme ma deuxième famille. Ce sont eux qui m'on aidé à m'acclimater à cet nouvel univers. Ils m'ont accueilli sur le Red Force alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient même pas.

\- Alors tout va bien se passer, Gab. Et puis, on va se revoir!

\- Hum!

\- Allez, met moi un sourire sur ce beau visage!

\- Hahaha d'accord.

0o0… -2 semaines plus tard-… 0o0

Je me réveille doucement, les rayons du soleil frappant sur mon visage par le hublot. Des bras entours ma taille, alors qu'un corps chaud est collé au mien. Il fait chaud… En plus d'avoir une bouillote collée à moi, j'ai une grosse couverture qui me recouvre. Au final, je ne crois pas que c'est le soleil qui m'a réveillé… Toutefois, je suis sûr que ça serait agréable en hiver. Sauf qu'on n'est pas en hiver, ni proche d'une île hivernale, ni même proche d'une île automnale. Je gigote un peu, essayant d'envoyé promener la couverture ou bien de réveiller l'autre qui dort en arrière de moi. On verra qui va bouger en premier. C'est quand que j'entends un grognement et qu'une paire de lèvres ce pose dans mon cou, que je découvre qui sera le premier à bouger.

\- Gab… Arrête de bouger~… Tes cheveux me chatouillent.

\- Seulement si tu te décolles de moi, j'ai chaud.

Je l'entends grogner une autre fois avant de sentir la couverture être jetés hors du lit et de me retrouver face à un Marco endormi. Bien que son expression ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Seul l'un de ses yeux est ouvert, tandis que l'autre est encore fermé.

\- C'est mieux comme ça?

\- Hum, oui.

\- Okay, maintenant on dort.

\- Hein? À non! Il est l'heure de ce lever.

\- Pas envie, je suis fatigué.

\- Ffu~, t'avais qu'à pas picoler hier, avec Shanks-san.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Maintenant on se lève.

\- Non.

J'arrive pas à y croire, Marco Le Phénix, pirate à la prime dépassant largement les 500 millions de Berrys, commandant de la première division et second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, fait son gamin. Alors qu'il a presque le double de mon âge! J'aurai jamais pensé ça la première fois que je l'ai vue, que ce soit en personne ou en tant que personnage de One Piece. Et donc, je me retrouve là, coincé contre le torse chaud de Marco, alors que ce grand gamin essaye de ce rendormir. C'est désespérant…

\- Marco~, si tu veux dormir, ça ne me dérange pas, mais laisse moi au moins me lever.

\- Non. C'est le dernier matin qu'on va passer ensemble avant un bon moment, alors c'est non.

\- … D'accord.

* * *

 **Voilàààààà!**

 **Et oui, Gaby-chan vient à peine de commencer à sortir avec Marco, qu'elle va devoir retourner avec son équipage. Bah oui, il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu d'action.**

 **Mais bon, pour ceux qui l'on deviner, cette fic commence à m'ennuyer. Au début j'avais plein d'idée, mais j'ai eu une soudaine perte d'intérêt pour cette fic. Au départ je comptais faire beaucoup plus de chapitre, mais là je crois qu'il va y en avoir un peu moins. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, elle va juste être considérablement raccourcis.**

 **En tout cas, pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aimerais vous annoncez l'arriver prochaine d'un lemon! Surement pas dans le prochain chapitre, mais bientôt. Et sa ne concernera pas Gaby-chan! Non non non, ça va concerner Shanks (bah oui, pauvre choux, je le pleins moi! Il est en pleine déprime!).**

 **Ah! Avant que je finisse ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous avertir de quelque chose. Bon, pas vraiment avertir, mais plus apprendre. Dans le chapitre, à un moment donné, j'ai écrit « déjeuner » et « diner ». Pour moi, déjeuner est égal à petit-déjeuner pour certains (je crois), tandis que diner est égal à déjeuner. Pour moi, aussi, diner est égal à souper. Je vous dis ça, parce qu'au début je faisais attention, mais j'ai remarqué que parfois j'utilise des expressions que certains ne comprenne pas nécessairement. Donc si un jour vous voyez une expression ou un mot que vous ne connaissez pas ou qui vous parait bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me demander sa signification.**

 **Je crois que c'est tout.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


	22. Est-ce un ennemi?

**Salut!**

 **Je poste enfin ce chapitre! J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, vu qu'il y aura un lemon dans le chapitre 23 (faut bien expliquer le rating). Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ce sera pour tout de suite. À partir de la semaine prochaine, je tombe en révision des examens finaux. En plus, cette année, j'ai trois examens qui vont compter mon diplôme de fin d'étude secondaire (math, science et histoire). Autrement dit, j'aurais encore moins de temps pour écrire que d'habitude. Alors, je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira. Mais bon, passons à un autre sujet.**

 **D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, désolée à ceux que j'ai dit que je posterais rapidement. Il faut sérieusement que j'arrête de faire cette promesse. Ça ne marche vraiment pas. Mais j'espère quand même que l'attente aura value la peine.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« J'arrive pas à y croire, Marco Le Phénix, pirate à la prime dépassant largement les 500 millions de Berrys, commandant de la première division et second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, fait son gamin. Alors qu'il a presque le double de mon âge! J'aurai jamais pensé ça la première fois que je l'ai vue, que ce soit en personne ou en tant que personnage de One Piece. Et donc, je me retrouve là, coincé contre le torse chaud de Marco, alors que ce grand gamin essaye de ce rendormir. C'est désespérant…_

\- _Marco~, si tu veux dormir, ça ne me dérange pas, mais laisse moi au moins me lever._

\- _Non. C'est le dernier matin qu'on va passer ensemble avant un bon moment, alors c'est non._

\- _… D'accord. »_

Marco resserre sa prise sur mon corps, me serrant comme si c'était la dernière fois. Marco… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais revenir…! On va se revoir…! J'en- J'en suis sûr! On se reverra. Car je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Non… Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Ni toi, ni Ace, ni Thatch, ni Barbe Blanche, ni les autres. Je connais le futur, et… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas que Thatch se fasse tuer par Barbe Noire. Je ne veux pas qu'Ace se sacrifie pour sauver Luffy. Je ne veux pas que Luffy soit en danger. Je ne veux pas que Barbe Blanche meurt. Je ne veux pas que… Je ne veux pas que… C'est alors que je sens les bras de Marco se resserrer encore un peu sur moi, venant doucement caresser mon dos, me rassurant par des mots doux. Je sens mon corps trembler, mais aucune larme à l'horizon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gab?

\- Ce n'est rien, Marco. Je commence juste à avoir un peut froid.

\- Froid? C'est toi qui disais que tu avais chaud, i peine deux minutes.

\- …..

\- Hey! Tu boudes?

\- … Voui.

\- Pff, comment j'ai fait pour tomber sur une gamine pareille, Yoi?!

\- Dit le gamin qui ne voulait pas me laisser partir!

\- Hey! Comment ça un gamin?! Je suis bien plus vieux que toi!

\- Bah ça parait pas!

\- Oi!

\- Ah!

Marco a commencé à me chatouiller, me faisant me tordre et me contorsionner pour échapper à cette torture. Je n'arrête pas de rire, jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux côtes. On finit par s'arrêter, essoufflés, couché en travers du lit. Ça fait du bien de s'amuser ainsi, ne réfléchissant plus à rien. Avant, je n'aurais jamais pensé Marco ainsi. Je me tourne vers lui, passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, Yoi.

\- Je t'aime Marco.

\- Je t'aime Gab.

Nos lèvres se sellent l'une à l'autre dans un baiser tendre et doux. On reste au lit encore quelques temps, ne faisant que s'embrasser et ce câliner. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et je finis par me lever, suivis de Marco. Je me change rapidement dans la salle de bain et me prépare. Marco en fait de même dans la chambre. Par la suite, il m'aide à ramasser mes choses, éparpillées dans sa cabine. Pendant les deux dernières semaines après notre mise en couple, Marco m'avait demandé d'emménager avec lui. Il m'avait donné l'excuse que maintenant qu'il avait dormi avec moi, il ne voulait pas retourner dans son lit froid, seul. Malheureusement, on dirait que ça va arriver quand même. Marco va rester ici, dans cette pièce si importante pour lui, tandis que moi je vais retourner dans mon propre petit foyer.

On finit rapidement, à notre plus grand malheur. Je suis au pas de la porte, mes sacs à mes côtés, mes armes positionnées sur mon corps et mon sac pour arme à longue distance accoté au mur.

\- Tu m'aides à apporter mes choses dans ma cabine?

\- C'est ici ta cabine…

\- Marco… Murmurais-je tristement, en le regardant dans les yeux.

On s'embrasse encore une fois, sachant que notre temps ensemble est compté. On est interrompu, quelques minutes plus tard, par un cognement à la porte et par la voix d'Ace nous disant que tout le monde est sur le pont, à nous attendre. On se sépare doucement, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ace m'enlace, me disant ses aux revoir, semblant tout aussi triste que moi. Mon meilleur ami va me manquer… Les gars m'aident à porter mes choses jusqu'au pont, où je me fais agresser par une Haruta et un Izou en pleurs.

\- Tu vas nous manquer Gaby-chaaan! Dirent-ils en cœur, en m'étouffant presque dans un câlin collectif.

D'autres membres d'équipage et commandants sont venu me dire au revoir, tous d'une manière quelques peu différente mais qui voulait essentiellement dire la même chose. Ah~, ils vont me manquer. Je me tourne alors vers le siège géant où est assis Barbe Blanche, entouré de ses infirmières.

\- Merci Barbe Blanche pour m'avoir accueilli sur le Moby Dick et pour m'avoir entrainé.

\- Gurarara, mais de rien, gamine. J'espère te revoir un jour.

\- J'espère moi aussi.

Après cette courte discussion et d'autres aux revoir, avec l'aide de Ben-san et de Shanks-san, je me dirige vers le Red Force. Je suis la dernière à prendre les marches pour me rendre sur le bon vieux navire de l'équipage du roux. Mais j'hésite lorsque j'arrive aux marches. Je me retourne et cherche Marco du regard. Lorsque je l'aperçois, je me tourne complètement vers lui et cours pour le rejoindre. Je lui saute dans les bras, alors que les miens s'enroulent autour de son cou pour engager un baiser (1). On s'arrête suite au sifflement des membres d'équipage et se dit au revoir encore une dernière fois avant que je ne retourne vers la Red Force. Lorsque je mets enfin le pied sur le navire des roux, Ben-san m'attire dans un câlin, suivit de Yassop-san et d'autres membres d'équipage.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Gaby-chan.

Le Red Force commence déjà à s'éloigner du Moby Dick, séparant nos deux équipages petit peu par petit peu. Je m'accoude sur la rambarde, regardant le navire partir, pensant au dernier baiser que j'ai partagé avec Marco. Il va me manquer. Ils vont tous me manquer.

\- Hey Gaby-chan! Arrête de déprimer, tu va le revoir ton chéri. Me dit Shanks-san, en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Hum…

\- … Je sais! Et si on faisait une fête! Pour le retour de notre petite fleur!

\- OUAIS! Crièrent les membres d'équipage, suite aux paroles de Shanks-san.

\- Alors, Gaby-chan?

\- … D'accord! C'est une bonne idée. Ça me changera les pensées.

\- Bien, alors maintenant va ranger tes choses dans ta cabine, on viendra te chercher plus tard.

\- D'accord! À plus tard Shanks-san, tout le monde!

Je me décolle de la rambarde et me dirige vers ma cabine, en faisant un au revoir de la main à tout le monde. J'arrive rapidement devant la porte menant à ma chambre. J'ouvre cette dernière et entre. Ah~, cette pièce m'avait manqué. Même si elle semble un peu impersonnelle, cette cabine est la mienne et je l'adore. C'est un cadeau de l'équipage et je leurs en suis vraiment reconnaissante. En plus de m'avoir accepté dans l'équipage, ils en ont fait tellement pour moi. Je les aime. Presque autant que j'aime Marco, mais d'une différente manière. L'équipage du roux est comme une famille pour moi, alors que Marco est celui de qui je suis tombée amoureuse. Mais la famille passe avant tout, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce… pas…? Pff, à qui je parle, moi? Je crois que je deviens folle.

Je m'avance dans la pièce et commence à bouger mes sacs. Les gars les ont emmenés ici sans même que j'ai à leur demander de l'aide. Franchement, ils sont trop bons pour moi. Et dire que j'ai pensée à ne jamais revenir vers eux. Marco va me manquer, mais je vais le revoir. Mais Shanks-san et l'équipage, je me serais beaucoup trop ennuyer d'eux pour profiter pleinement du temps avec Marco.

J'ouvre mon premier sac et commence à sortir les livres que j'y avais placés. Je les range tranquillement dans mon étagère, avec mes poignards, ma machette et mes ceintures. Mes pistolets, quant à eux, je vais les ranger dans l'un de mes tiroirs avec mes vêtements qui était dans mon deuxième sac. Je pose mon sac d'arme à longue distance contre le mur, à côté de non armoire. Je finis par prendre mon journal et vais le ranger sous mon oreiller, en sécurité. Je suis fatiguée… À cause de Marco et sa chaleur corporelle trop haute pour être normal, je me suis réveillé plus tôt que prévu. J'aurai du me rendormir quand Marco me la demandé. Marco… Hum. Je ferai mieux de penser à autre chose. Tiens, je me demande quelle sorte de fête Shanks-san va préparer. Il y aura de l'alcool, c'est certain. En parlant de la fête, elle va sûrement commencer en soirée. Je suis sûr que je peux faire une petite sieste en attendant. Je me couche sur mon lit, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Hum… Une sieste est une bonne idée…

Je me réveille au son de quelqu'un cognant à ma porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir.

\- Hum… Oui…?

\- Oh, Gaby-chan! Tu dormais?

\- … Hum…

\- Hahaha, tu es à peine réveillé. Et si tu allais te passer de l'eau sur le visage?

\- Hum… Ok…

Je me retourne et marche vers ma salle de bain, évitant de près le cadre de porte. J'entends Yassop-san entrer à ma suite. J'entends aussi un bruit de tissu se froissant. Je me mets de l'eau froide sur le visage, me réveillant complètement.

\- Et donc, que me veux-tu, Yassop-san? Dis-je en rentrant dans la pièce, pour le voir assis sur mon lit.

\- Oh, ça va mieux?

\- Oui.

\- Bien! Shanks m'a demandé de venir te porter ça! Me dit-il en me tendant une boite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?

\- Qui sait! Bon, moi j'y vais, à plus tard Gaby-chan!

Yassop-san est sortit aussi vite qu'il est rentré. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a dans cette boite. Je la secoue un peu, mais je n'entends rien qui pourrait me donner la puce à l'oreille sur le contenue de ce paquet. Je l'ouvre délicatement, me demandant si ça ne serait pas un piège, lorsque je découvre un kimono mauve, dans le style des yukata. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Yassop-san c'est enfui. Je sors le yukata de son emballage et le regarde de plus près. Le yukata est un mauve pâle. Il possède des fleurs blanches et mauve foncée au bas, au manche et à la taille. Le "ruban" qui va autour de la taille tourne plus autour du rose-rouge (2). Les sandales, elles, possèdent de lanières s'agençant avec le "ruban". Une note tombe de kimono lorsque je le déplie.

\- «Met le, Gaby-chan! Pour fêter ton retour!» Pff, Shanks-san et ses idées tordues.

Je commence à tout replier, lorsque je me souviens que je ne les ai pas vus depuis longtemps. Et puis, ça ne va pas me tuer… Ce n'est que pour quelques heures en plus. Et Izou-chan qui en porte presque tout le temps, je peux très bien le faire. Ffu~, à quoi je pense encore. Je recule un peu, regardant le kimono calmement.

\- C'est bon, Shanks-san, tu as gagné.

J'enfile le yukata rapidement, avec tout de même quelques difficultés, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour voir le résultat. Ouais. Ce n'est pas si pire finalement. Je me brosse les cheveux et les remontent en une couette haute, laissant ma frange retomber sur mon front. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un petit rafraichissement celle-là… Peut-être plus tard. Je me regarde dans le miroir avant de rajouter un peu de maquillage pour compléter l'ensemble.

\- Je crois que c'est bon… Hum… Ces la dernière fois que je fais ça.

J'ouvre ma porte de chambre et sors. Je vois tout les membres d'équipage se retourner vers moi, une fois complètement à vue. Je les vois tous sourire. Bande de pervers… Mais tout le monde détourne le regard lorsque quelqu'un du haut de la vigie crie l'arriver d'un bateau. Qui sa peut bien être? Je vais me poser au côté de Ben-san et de Shanks-san, accoudé à la rambarde.

\- C'est un ennemi?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Me répondit Ben-san.

\- Au faite, Gaby-chan, je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment le mettre, ce kimono.

\- Je peux l'enlever si tu veux, Shanks-san.

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Capitaine! Capitaine! Crie un matelot en courant vers nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est œil de faucon! Le bateau appartient à œil de faucon!

\- Quoi?!

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **J'ai travaillé dur pour ce chapitre (ouais, disons plus que vu que j'étais en retard j'ai fini par écrire les soirs de semaine)! Mais passons plutôt à mes notes concernant ce chapitre :**

 **(1) Pffhahahahaha, désolée, mais fallait que je la mette celle-là. C'est tellement quétaine et guimauve, mais tellement drôle à écrire. Oh God, et dire que c'est l'une des scènes les plus connus dans les films d'amour. Sérieux, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre. Hahaha, je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai vraiment mis. En tout cas, pour être cliché, c'est cliché.**

 **(2) Ça faisait un moment que j'avais les résultats du sondage d'il y a, euh… Une couple de chapitre. Voici le lien de l'image que j'ai choisi d'utiliser (n'enlevez que les espaces) : www. manga-news public/ images /goodies /fate- illyasviel –yukata –freeing -1. Jpeg**

 **Donc voilà. Je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser pour pouvoir enfin poster ce chapitre. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


	23. Jalousie ou simple curiosité?

**Bonjour~!**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, j'avoue que cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. J'aurais pu le finir la semaine passée au minimum. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le faire avant (examens de fin d'année…), mais bon, voilà.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, comme j'en ai parlé avant, il va y avoir un lemon. Le couple est le Shanks x Mihawk donc ceux qui n'aiment pas le Yaoi, je vous conseille de ne pas lire le ¾ du chapitre. Donc pour ceux qui veulent éviter le lemon, et bien dès que vous lisez que Shanks et Mihawk sont dans rendu dans la cabine de Shanks, arrêtez de lire jusqu'à la fin du POV de Shanks. Je répète :**

 **/|\\\ ATTENTION, ce chapitre contient un lemon et du Yaoi, soit une relation entre H x H, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR /|\\\**

 **Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter avec les majuscules. Aussi, avant que je ne vous laisse lire ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous souhaiter une joyeuse fête du Québec en retard (c'était le 24 juin) et une joyeuse fête du Canada en avance (c'est le 1 juillet)! :D**

 **Au faite, vous savez que ça fait un an et un jour que cette fanfic à vu le jour? :P**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Attention, seulement mon OC m'appartient. One Piece est la création d'Eiichiro Oda et je ne fais que l'emprunter.**

* * *

 _Précédemment dans Vivre ou mourir :_

 _« Qui sa peut bien être? Je vais me poser au côté de Ben-san et de Shanks-san, accoudé à la rambarde._

\- _C'est un ennemi?_

\- _Non, je ne crois pas. Me répondit Ben-san._

\- _Au faite, Gaby-chan, je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment le mettre, ce kimono._

\- _Je peux l'enlever si tu veux, Shanks-san._

\- _Non, c'est bon._

\- _Capitaine! Capitaine! Crie un matelot en courant vers nous._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

\- _C'est œil de faucon! Le bateau appartient à œil de faucon!_

\- _Quoi?! »_

POV Shanks

Œil de faucon? Mihawk? Mihawk est ici? Je me demande ce qu'il fait dans le coin. En plus avec deux empereurs aussi proches. Mihawk est un shichibukai, il ne devrait pas être ici. Ça pourrait paraitre suspect.

\- Shanks-san, est-ce que je dois aller chercher mes armes?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, puisque ce n'est pas la première fois que Mihawk vient nous rendre visite.

\- Dit plutôt que c'est toi qui nous force à le rejoindre, Shanks.

\- Chut Ben!

\- C-capitaine… M'appelle un de mes matelots.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Amarré le navire. On va laisser Mihawk monter à bord.

\- Mais la fête Capitaine?

\- Elle va quand même avoir lieu! On va juste avoir un inviter surprise. Ça ne te dérange pas, Gaby-chan?

\- Non, absolument pas! Je serai même ravie de rencontrer le fameux Œil de faucon.

\- Voilà! Problème réglé! Aller matelot, retourne au travail.

\- O-oui Capitaine!

Le pont devint vite agité, transmettant mes ordres et les exécutants. Le petit bateau, mais au combien célèbre, c'est vite amarré au côté du mien, laissant son occupant monter à bords. Mihawk s'approcha de moi, son énorme épée dans le dos.

\- Mihawk, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

\- Tu es bien imprudent Shanks. Une rencontre entre deux empereurs ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux du gouvernement mondial et de la marine.

\- Et encore moins lorsqu'ils vont apprendre que j'ai conversé avec toi. Alors, que me veux-tu? Tu aurais très bien pu m'appeler pas den den mushi.

\- Je l'aurais fait, si j'avais pu.

Je fronce des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là? C'est si important que ça qu'il ne veut pas que personne l'entende ou est-ce qu'il devait me le dire en personne? Je commence à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Et donc?

\- Shanks, il y a des rumeurs disant qu'une fille serait montée à bord de ton navire et qu'elle sortirait avec toi.

.

.

.

Hein?

\- … Ben, t'aurais quand même pas osé mettre quelque chose dans mon verre j'espère?

\- Ah?

\- Shanks-san, c'est moi ou vous êtes choqué? Me demanda Gaby-chan, alors que Ben me regarde, offusqué.

\- Oh, donc ce n'est pas vrai? Demanda à son tour Mihawk, après avoir longuement regardé Gaby-chan.

\- Bien sûr que non! C'est vrai que Gaby-chan fait maintenant parti de mon équipage, mais on ne sort pas ensemble! Elle est en couple avec Marco!

\- Le Phénix?

\- Shanks-san!

\- Oups, j'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça. Dahahaha, pas grave!

\- Capitaine… Entendis-je tous murmurer, exaspérés.

\- Autres choses Mihawk? Ou était-ce seulement pour cette raison que tu es venu.

\- … Je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter.

Oh~! Ce pourrait-il qu'Œil de Faucon soit en train de rougir. Ça pourrait juste être mes yeux qui me jouent des tours aussi, mais on dirait vraiment qu'il y a une petite rougeur sur ces joues.

\- Bon… C'EST LA FÊTE!

0o0… - Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la fête est bien entamée - …0o0

Je marche sur le pont du Red Force, m'avançant vers la forme accoudé à la rambarde. Oula, j'ai presque foncé dans un barris… Ah, c'est Mihawk!

STONK

\- Oups, j'ai fait tomber une caisse. Wah! Oh non, il y avait de l'alcool dedans!

\- Shanks?

\- Ah, Mimi!

\- Ta gueule, Akagami. Mon nom est Mihawk. Ne me donne pas de surnom complètement stupide!

\- Aw~, pourquoi tant de méchanceté?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tant de stupidité?

\- C'est pourtant ma stupidité que tu aimes, non~?

\- Tsk et puis quoi encore.

\- Aaaah~, Mimi est tout gêné!

\- Toi, tu es complètement bourré.

\- Mais nooon~!

\- Oh que si. Aller viens, je te ramène à ta chambre.

Mihawk est trop mignon! Il joue au dur mais dans le fond, je suis sûr qu'il a un cœur tendre. Je ne vois pas très bien à cause du manque de lumière, mais il doit avoir les joues roses. Je m'appuie sur lui, le laissant m'aider à marcher. On ressemble presque à un couple saoul qui se soutiennent mutuellement pour ne pas se fracasser le visage au sol. Sauf que je suis le seul qui est saoul et que l'on ne sort pas ensemble. Dommage. On marche longtemps dans les couloirs, majoritairement à cause de ma démarche maladroite.

\- Mihawk~, est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivée~?

\- Je sais pas, moi, ce n'est pas mon navire. C'est à peine si je me souviens de l'endroit.

\- Hum~… Mimi, il faut tourner à droite~!

\- Hm? Ah, oui. C'est bon, on est arrivée maintenant.

Mihawk rentre dans ma chambre, supportant encore mon poids contre lui. Il me dépose sur mon lit avant de ce relevé pour partir. Mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas vers la sortie, je le retins par le poignet.

\- Shanks, qu'est-ce que tu-

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, je le tire vers moi, le couchant sur mon lit, en dessous de mon corps. C'est dans ces moments que je regrette le plus la perte de mon bras, car je ne peux pas complètement retenir Mihawk comme avant. Mais je sais bien que même avant que je perde mon bras, Mihawk était capable de me repousser. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, attiré par ce regard insistant qui semble sonder mon âme. Une poignée de centimètres séparent nos lèvres, qui continuent à ce rapproché avec le temps. Le baiser est doux, mais langoureux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouver dans cette position. Nos lèvres continuent à être celées l'une à l'autre pour encore quelque temps, avant de finalement se séparer.

\- Shanks…

\- Mimi~, la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, malgré la situation, c'était parce que tu étais jaloux~, hen?

\- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Baka Akagami(1)!

\- Aw~, tu ne serais quand même pas en train de rougir, siiii?

\- Ta gueule!

Ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes pour un nouveau baiser, plus sauvage cette fois. J'entoure sa taille de mon bras et les siens viennent entourer ma nuque, nous rapprochant. On se sépare encore une fois et je lui glisse à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mihawk, vu que c'est toi que j'aime.

Je reprends rapidement ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. L'une de ses mains passe dans mes cheveux, me massant le cuir chevelu, alors que nos langues commencent un ballet langoureux. Ma main caresse doucement son flan gauche, tandis que la main de Mihawk, qui n'est pas dans mes cheveux, passe en dessous de ma chemise. On se caresse, se touche et s'effleure du bout des doigts. Ma jambe gauche fini par se retrouver entre les jambes de mon rivale, à lui masser l'entre-jambe. Le baiser brisé, on peut reprendre notre respiration. Surtout Mihawk. Mon genou encore appuyé contre le léger renflement, commence à bouger, ce qui fait perdre encore une fois le souffle de Mihawk. J'embrasse doucement sa mâchoire, continuant un chemin de baiser vers son oreille droite.

\- Mihawk~… Je ne peux pas te toucher comme il faut… Soufflais-je dans son oreille.

\- Hm…

Suite à mon commentaire, étant plus une demande qu'autre chose, Mihawk me repousse pour pouvoir se lever. Et voilà un autre inconvénient de n'avoir qu'un bras. Je ne peux même plus déshabiller mon amant. Je me lève aussi et commence à me déshabiller. Mihawk fini avant moi et m'aide un peu à enlever ma chemise. Nous sommes rendus tous les deux nus, nous regardant pour imprégner le corps de l'autre dans notre esprit. Mihawk est le premier à en sortir et à nous pousser vers le lit. Je m'assis sur mon matelas, laissant Mihawk s'assoir sur mes cuisses et me pousser sur le dos. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, la laissant par la suite caresser son dos et finir par s'arrêter au niveau de ses fesses.

\- Mi~… Tu veux être en dessous… ou au dessus?

\- Je suis déjà… au dessus de toi, Shanks.

\- Hn… Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'ironie, Mihawk~! Très bien, j'ai décidé!

Je me lève un peu pour atteindre son oreille et chuchote :

\- Ce soir, c'est toi qui prends.

Après avoir dit ces mots, je mordis légèrement son lobe d'oreille, tout en compressant son derrière. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et nos langues s'emmêle entre-elles, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Pendant ce temps, je remonte ma main, effleurant son flanc gauche au passage, et finis par ajouter trois doigts à notre échange. Je me retire du baiser, le laissant sucer mes doigts complètement. J'embrasse sa mâchoire, attendant qu'il juge mes doigts assez humide, et va mordiller et lécher sa pomme d'Adam, laissant une marque rouge. Quelque temps après avoir laissé ma marque, Mihawk relâche mes doigts.

\- Ne-… Ne me laisse pas de marques Shanks!

\- Oups, trop tard~!

Je tais les protestations de Mihawk en l'embrassant, alors que ma main mouillée de salive migre vers son derrière. Mon index caresse doucement l'anneau de chair, avant d'y entrer. Je fais bouger mon doigt dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, essayant de relaxer du mieux que je peux Mihawk.

\- Mihawk~… T'es tellement serré~!

\- Ta… Ta gueule… Hn… Shanks~… Arrête de jouer~!

\- Dahaha, d'accord, d'accord!

Je rajoute mon majeur au côté de mon index et continue à les mouvoir dans l'antre de Mihawk. Rapidement, je rajoute un troisième doigt et continuent à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus vite. Les soupirs de Mihawk remplissent la pièce.

\- J'en peux… Hm… Plus!

\- Alors vas-… Y~, Shanks-ah!

Je retire mes doigts de l'anneau de muscle de Mihawk et crache rapidement dans ma main pour humidifier ma verge et la rendre complètement dure. Je m'aligne à Mihawk, avant de lui demander :

\- Tu peux y aller, Mi~!

\- Hum…

Mihawk, toujours assis sur mes hanches, relève les siennes et commence à s'empailler sur mon membre. Doucement, mon érection entre en lui, centimètres par centimètres. Merde, il est tellement serré! J'agrippe sa hanche gauche de ma main et la serre jusqu'à en laisser une marque.

\- Putain~!

Mihawk s'arrête de bouger lorsque je suis complètement entré en lui et il se couche sur mon torse en attendant que la douleur passe. Je lui caresse le dos et lui chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille pour le détendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se relève quelque peu et met ses mains sur mon torse pour se soutenir.

\- Hn… Hum~… J'y-… J'y vais!

\- Hum.

Il relève ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la tête de mon sexe en lui. Il les rebaisse, commençant de doux mouvements de va-et-vient, nous faisant gémir tout les deux. Ma main sur sa hanche, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever le bassin au même moment qu'il descend le sien, pour aller encore plus profondément en lui. Nos gémissements résonnent dans la pièce. Mais je gémis rapidement de frustration. Ces mouvements sont affreusement lents!

\- Mi-… Mihawk! Va plus vite~!

\- Wahhahhahha(2), on dirait presque… Hn… Que c'est toi qui es en dessous, Shanks!

\- Ta gueule!

J'attrape la derrière de la tête de Mihawk et le tire vers moi pour écraser nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ce baiser semble beaucoup l'avoir excité, car Mihawk se relève rapidement et pose plus fermement ses mains sur mon torse. Ces mouvements s'accélèrent et je sens presque ses muscles trembler sous l'effort. Je sens son anneau de chair se resserrer autour de ma verge, me faisant perdre la tête. Nos respirations sont saccadées, entrecoupé de gémissements. Je vois Mihawk jeter la tête vers l'arrière, lorsque d'un coup bien placé, sa prostate se fait frapper par la tête de ma verge. Il se resserre encore un peu plus si c'est possible, autour de moi, me faisant voir les étoiles pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Shanks~! Tou-… Hum~… Touche-moi… Ah!

Je lâche la hanche gauche de Mihawk et commence des mouvements de va-et-vient, en rythme avec ses mouvements de bassin, sur son érection intouché depuis le début de nos ébat. Tout va de plus en plus vite et Mihawk fini par venir dans ma main et sur mon torse, alors que je jouis en lui. Il s'effondre sur moi, alors que ma verge sort de lui.

\- Ça faisait longtemps… Murmura Mihawk, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hum, faudrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Wahhahha, très bien. Mais la prochaine fois c'est toi qui prends.

\- Dahahaha, très bien.

\- … Je t'aime Shanks…

\- Moi aussi, Mihawk.

Fin POV Shanks

OH. MON. DIEU! Shanks et… Shanks et Mihawk sont amant! Wah, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un de mes couples préférés existe vraiment! Ah, mais il faudrait vite que je dégage d'ici. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un me voit ici. Je me lève rapidement, mais discrètement, et me dirige vers ma cabine.

\- Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaby-chan? Tu es toute rouge.

\- AH! Oh, c'est toi, Yassop-san. Ouf, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Oups, désolé. Tu vas te coucher?

\- Euh oui, oui. Il est tard. Bonne nuit Yassop-san!

\- Bonne nuit Gaby-chan!

Je recommence à marcher, tout en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Et dire que si j'étais resté là-bas, je me serais fait prendre. J'arrive enfin à ma cabine et ferme la porte derrière moi, pour m'appuyer sur celle-ci.

\- En tout cas, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre!**

 **Ça m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire! Mais au moins, je suis fière de moi! Je crois que c'est le meilleur lemon de toute ma carrière! Enfin bon, j'avoue avoir un peu bâclé la fin, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, mais on verra rendu là. Aussi, je crois qu'il va y avoir encore quelques chapitres à cette fic, genre environ 5 chapitres. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins.**

 **(1) Baka signifie stupide ou crétin, tandis que Akagami est le surnom donné à Shanks, qui signifie le roux, si je me souviens bien.**

 **(2) Wahhahhahha et Kukukuku est supposément le rire de Mihawk, d'après fr. onepiece .wikia**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé (pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre au complet)!**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**


End file.
